Into TVD And TO
by imaginary-shadow
Summary: We have all read stories where a fan lands into the world of TVD. But what if someone who isn't a fan of the show gets sucked into that world. Lolita doesn't like TVD or TO. She doesn't have any favorite character or ship. She isn't emotionally attached with the characters unlike a fangirl. All she cares about is getting back to her own world. Will she succeed? Or will she fail?
1. Chapter 1: What The Hell!

**AN: I have been having this idea for a while now and decided to write a story about it. I know I know there are dozens of other stories with similar storyline. But I really wanted to give it a try. However, I will only continue if you like it and want me to continue. So let me know what you think. **

**Chapter 1: What The Hell! **

I was sitting in the cafeteria and quickly eating my food as I have to go to the library later and finish an assignment. I am a freshman in the college and still have a long way to go. I have everything planned for my future. It is going to be very hard but I am sure I would make it and be where I want to be. As I am new in the country, I don't know anyone and no one knows me. But that's fine. Loneliness doesn't really bother me and I will make friends, eventually. I am certainly not desperate for company though. While I was eating, a group of girls walked into the cafeteria. I have seen their faces before around the campus but don't know their names or who they are. They were excitedly talking about something. But what they talk about is none of my business therefore even though I felt interested but I didn't eavesdrop.

"Mind if we sit here?" One of the girls asked. I noticed that everywhere else is full. I shook my head in reply. Three chairs were empty at the table. Three girls from the group sat there and two more girls arranged chairs from another tables and joined their friends.

"Hi, I am Sarah. What's your name?" The girl named Sarah asked me. I hesitated a bit before answering.

"Lolita."

"Oh!" said Sarah as she raised her eye brows at me. Apparently she knew about the origin of the name and what it means which is 'a sexually precocious young girl'. There are other meanings of this name, I am sure of it but people usually go with this one because of the famous novel written by Vladimir Nabokov. And for that I hate my aunt who gave me this name and my mother for going along with it. Seriously what were they thinking. If I could I would have changed my name but unfortunately I have to go along with it for the rest of my life.

"These are my friends" said Sarah and she introduced me to them and them to me. Hearing my name, one of them smirked, one of them snickered and I stayed quiet about it. Feeling embarrassed inwardly. After speaking with me for a while, they went back to their old topic.

"Seriously I am telling you TVD wouldn't suck so much if Elena was still with Stefan. Stelena seems natural. Delena is forced." Said one girl whose name I think is Leah. I had no idea what they were talking about so I stayed quiet.

"I can't believe you just said that." Mitchel exclaimed loudly with disbelieve in her voice. "Delena is wonderful. Stelena was boring."

"Honestly I am getting tired of this love triangle bullshit. I am falling in love with TO now. Hope the writers don't start a love triangle there" said Sarah more to herself than to her friends.

"Yeah TO is amazing but TVD could do better in next season. I am hoping for it" said Leah hopefully.

"Well, I don't know about TVD but I can't wait for TO next season. With Esther and Finn back from the dead and Mikael as well. Second season is going to be a blast. I just know it. And hopefully Kol would come back too. It would be perfect." Said Jay quite enthusiastically.

"Who is your favorite character Lolita?" Sarah asked me suddenly.

"Favorite character of what?" I asked in return.

"Of TVD and TO." I gave her a look that clearly said 'I don't know what are you talking about'.

"She means the vampire diaries and the originals" explained Leah.

"Oh! I don't watch them" I said. I only knew that there are TV shows called the vampire diaries which is adapted from a novel of the same name and the originals. I didn't know anything else about it.

"So which show do you watch?" asked Sarah with interest.

"I don't really watch TV shows. I could only watch one or two movies in a month. With studies and work. I don't get a lot of free time." I said being honest about it. Besides, I am not that interested in watching movies or TV shows. I am more into reading books.

"So you have never seen a single episode of TVD?" asked Jay with disbelieve in her voice and she looked quite shocked.

"No sorry." I said with a shrug off my shoulders. I looked at my watch and realized that I was getting late. I gathered my stuffs before saying.

"I have to go to the library. It was nice knowing you girls." I said politely with a smile.

"Yeah it was nice meeting you too" said the girls.

"Bye." They said in unison.

"Bye." I said back and left. After one and a half hour, I walked out of the library after completing my assignment. I bumped into Sarah and Jay on my way out.

"Hey we were looking for you" said Sarah. I wondered why. I got curious and asked-

"Oh, why? Is everything alright?"

"We are planning on watching TVD from season one to season five staring from this evening. And we were wondering if you would like to join us?" asked Sarah and I got into thinking about it.

"It would be fun. I am sure once you watch the show, you would love it" said Jay excitedly. I have no desire to watch the show but turning them down would be rude as they were asking me so nicely. I decided that after watching a few episodes, I would make an excuse and leave.

"Yeah, I would love to join you." I said politely. "Where do I need to be?"

"At Leah's house. Actually we are going over there right now. Why don't you come with us?" said Sarah and I nodded my head. Saving myself from the trouble of finding Leah's house later.

"That would be great. Thanks."

Later in the evening we started watching the show. Everyone else watched the episodes many times before but still they acted like they are watching it for the first time. They were that excited about it. I was finding it hard to believe that these girls are so passionate about a simple TV show. Anyway, what they are passionate about is none of my business. I was there to simply spend sometime with them. The first episode started and finished and I realized that the show is going to be about two brothers fighting over a girl. So not my thing. I endured next three episodes and decided it was time to take my leave. Before I could say anything Sarah spoke up.

"You are not enjoying this are you?" She asked with surety. I realized that there was no point in denying that so I shook my head in agreement.

"Seriously, are you from a different planet?" asked Jay sounding annoyed.

"Jay shut up. You can't force your liking onto someone else" scolded Mitchel. Jay rolled her eyes at her friend before looking back at me.

"You are not liking it because you are determined not to like it" said Jay frowning at me with anger. Obviously my disinterest in her favorite show has offended her.

"Jay relax, it's just a TV show." I tried to reason with her but it made the situation worse.

"TVD is not 'just a TV show' but a nerd like you would never understand it." Jay's outburst really startled me. I didn't expect that.

"Jay!" Others yelled at her for insulting me. I couldn't stay there anymore. I was humiliated enough already.

"Thank you for having me over here but I am going to take my leave now" saying that I started walking out of the house. Sarah followed me out.

"I am sorry about Jay. She could get like that when it comes to TVD. Otherwise she is a really sweet person." Sarah said and I nodded to that.

"It's okay. I understand she loves the show. But I really should leave. I have got work early in the morning" saying that I left. When I get back to my dorm room, I dropped myself on the bed. I was feeling very tired. I remained still for a while before getting up and turning on my laptop. I found a website where I could watch the episodes of TVD. What is about this show that makes people obsessed with it? I started watching the show from the beginning once again. It took me a week to finish five seasons even though I watched it skipping scenes in between the episodes. For a week, I tried avoiding the fan girls' group at any cost and managed to do so. However once I finished watching the show, I found them myself.

"Hey Lolita, where have you been? We were looking for you" said Sarah, approaching me. Again we met in the cafeteria.

"I was busy." I replied her.

"Come sit with us." She invited. I nodded my head and joined them. I had a purpose for joining them though. Jay grew quite uncomfortable seeing me. She knew she should apologize to me for the other day but she didn't want to as I didn't like TVD and said it on her face.

"So what were you busy doing? If you don't mind me asking" inquired Sarah. She had a feeling that I was purposely avoiding them. Which was true.

"Not at all. I was busy watching TVD actually." I said and it shocked the group.

"Really?" asked Leah with disbelieve in her voice.

"Yeah, I watched all five seasons." I said truthfully.

"And you like it now, don't you? I knew you would love it once you really give into the show" said Jay quite excitedly. I smiled at her.

"Yeah I watched all the episodes but unfortunately, I still think it's just a TV show. Not to mention season four and five sucked. I really could have lived my life without knowing anything about this show." I said and no, I wasn't trying to spite Jay or anything. I was just stating my opinion.

"Sorry girls but I am better off being a nerd than be a fan of TVD." With that I got up from the table and I left the cafeteria. Little did I know what I just did? Later at night that day, I was returning to my dorm from the place I worked. I was walking on the pedestrian road. There was no one else in the street. However suddenly I felt like someone is following me. I turned around but didn't see anyone. Deciding that I am being unnecessarily paranoid, I started walking again.

"Hello Lolita." Suddenly a voice spoke up, startling me to death. I looked beside me and found Jay. I frowned at her with confusion.

"Jay, what are you doing here?" I asked being clueless about her presence there.

"You shouldn't have disliked vampire diaries" said Jay in a strange tone of voice. It sounded quite spooky. But I only got irritated.

"Oh well I dislike it and there is nothing you can do about it." I said stubbornly and angrily as well. This is really getting stupid now. Jay smirked at me and said-

"On the contrary, I can." I furrowed my brows at her with confusion along with annoyance.

"Really? What are you gonna do?" I challenged Jay.

"I am gonna make you like the show. And maybe you could save my favorite character as well." What Jay said, didn't make any sense to me at all.

"What?" Is the only thing I had the chance to ask. All on a sudden, I was hit by bright white light. I closed my eyes shut and felt quite weird. I wanted to throw up but kept my mouth closed. Then all on a sudden I stopped feeling weird. I dared to open my eyes again. However only to find Jeremy Gilbert trying to drive a stake through my heart. I acted on my instinct and kicked Jeremy in between his legs. Jeremy doubled over with pain. He was actually trying to stake the original vampire named Kol. I appeared in between them out of nowhere.

"What the hell?!" I said out loud. Kol took the opportunity and fought back. He pushed Elena away from him, who was holding him down with a meat cleaver just a moment ago. My appearance had everyone startled including Kol. Not to mention I was feeling confused myself. At last I couldn't take it anymore and passed out. Hoping that whatever just happened was nothing but a nightmare. And when I wake up again, I would find myself in my dorm room. Little did I know, it was just a wishful thinking?

**AN: So, how was it? Good? Bad? Awful? I will write another chapter of this story depending on your response, so... let me know what you think. Lol**


	2. Chapter 2: What Is Going On?

**AN: Thanks for the reviews 'ILovePenguins24' and guest. I am still not sure about continuing this story but here is another chapter. Let me know if you like it. **

**Chapter 2: What Is Going On? **

I felt my consciousness coming back. I had no idea how many hours I stayed unconscious or where was I at the moment. Well I hoped to be in my dorm room. But the voices around me said otherwise. I remembered being in the middle of Jeremy, Kol and Elena as the last thing before passing out. I was sure it was just a bad dream. I moved a little and heard someone saying.

"I think she is waking up." A female voice said that with an English accent. Who could it be? The voice seemed familiar though.

"Finally!" A male voice said after sighed out with annoyance. He got an English accent too. Even though I didn't want to but I forced my eyes open. I was lying on the couch and seemed to be in a living room of a huge mansion. The first thing I noticed was three very familiar faces hovering over me. And not just any faces but Klaus, Kol and Rebekah. Three siblings of the original family. A scream immediately escaped my mouth as I shot up into a sitting position and tried to get away from them. Without thinking anything, I grabbed the crystal flower vase that was within my reach and smashed it on Klaus's head. Klaus groaned in pain and moved away from me. He could have easily stopped me but perhaps he wasn't expecting me to attack him like that. I saw Klaus healing right in front of my eyes and it freaked me out more. This isn't happening. I tried to run towards the main door and get the hell out of there but Kol grabbed me and pinned me down on the couch. I struggled and thrashed against him but he was too strong for me. He was an original after all. There was no way I could shake him off.

"Get off me." I screamed at Kol, still trying to get away from him. Having no other choice, Kol grabbed my chin, forced me to look into his eyes. I saw his pupils dilate. I still couldn't believe what was happening with me.

"Calm down." He compelled me. I closed my eyes for a moment. Am I really going to calm down now? Nope. I was still freaking out from inside. I tried to get away from Kol more violently. He looked surprised this time.

"I think she is on vervain." I heard Rebekah say.

"Well there is only one way to find out" said Kol smirking and I saw his eyes turning red and fangs coming out. If I was freaking out before, I am certainly terrified now.

"I am not on vervain." I yelled with fear before Kol could bite me and desperately tried to get away from him. I didn't know why Kol couldn't compel me but I sure as hell didn't want to be bitten by an original. I grabbed a cushion and started hitting Kol with it as if that's going to hurt him. It irritated him though.

"That's it. I am done being nice with you" said Kol. When was he being nice to me? Before I knew it, Klaus and Kol had my hands tied up behind my back. My legs were tied as well and they gagged my mouth as well so that I couldn't scream anymore. Having no other choice, I remained still and quiet. Kol sighed out heavily after accomplishing the job of calming me down.

"Now, how about we have a little chat" said Kol and all I could do is stare at him with fear in my eyes. Suddenly I had Klaus leaning closer to me. His face inches away from mine. The way I was looking at Kol, he realized something.

"You know who we are, don't you?" asked Klaus with serious tone of voice. I was too shocked to response and my lack of response irritated him to no limit. He was already pissed off at me for attacking him.

"Answer me!" Klaus shouted at me, making me flinch. I immediately nodded my head vehemently.

"I am going to remove the gag from your mouth. And I want you to start talking right away" said Klaus and he removed the gag from my mouth. However I didn't start talking like Klaus asked me to. What could I possibly tell him? That I know him because he is a character in a TV show that I don't like at all. Yeah, that would go so well. I looked away from Klaus, silently telling him that I didn't want to answer his question. But who was I kidding with. Klaus grabbed my chin and made me look at him once again. He looked quite menacing at that moment.

"What do you know about us?" Klaus asked with force.

"Everything." I blurted out the answer out of fear. Klaus looked at his siblings. I also looked at Kol and Rebekah who were watching me with interest and curiosity now. I realized then all on a sudden that Kol isn't supposed to be here. He should be dead right now. Did I change it? Before I could stop myself I said-

"You are not supposed to be alive!" I exclaimed with shock. Kol smirked at me cheekily and said-

"Well thanks to you darling the Gilbert boy failed to kill me."

"You saved my life" stated Kol. He seemed grateful however he wasn't willing to express that openly. It amused me for a moment but then I couldn't help but be shocked. I can't believe myself. Did I really save an original vampire? What have I done? The realization that I am actually in a TV show finally started to sink in properly. And it threatened to knock me out once again. This isn't happening. How is this even possible? Am I really into the TV show? But how? And what's going to happen to me now? How could I get out of here? How did I end up here in the first place? Jay. What the hell is she? What did she do? Before I could stop myself, I started sobbing. The original siblings looked at each other. Rebekah sighed out while rolling her eyes. She came over to me and untied my hands and feet.

"Rebekah!" Both Klaus and Kol protested at once. Not liking the idea of freeing me. I already got bruises on my wrists.

"We are not going to hurt you" said Rebekah assuring me however her brothers didn't look trustworthy. "Just answer our questions and we would let you go."

"Oh no, she is not going anywhere" said Kol and then Klaus spoke up.

"Answer our questions and we would let you live."

I suddenly realized that even if they let me go, even if I manage to escape from here, where would I go? This isn't my world. I don't have any place to go here. This is great. More problems. Why is this happening to me? The stress got the better of me and I lashed out.

"Wow! now I am being extorted by a stupid TV show characters. Unbelievable." I said which confused the originals to no limit.

"What did you say?" asked Klaus with confusion. I probably shouldn't have said this but the damage was already done.

"I said you are a stupid character from a stupid TV show. All of you." I said and the originals gave me a look as if I have two heads on my shoulders. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at them. I kind of expected this reaction.

"Do you think she has lost it?" asked Kol to Klaus who nodded his head wisely and said-

"Yes, I am afraid." I glared at both of them. They were talking as if I was not sitting on the couch right in front of them.

"I am not crazy." I defended myself angrily which amused the originals.

"Okay sweetheart, tell us the truth now. How do you know about us?" Klaus asked with mirthful tone of voice this time.

"I AM telling you the truth. I know you through watching a TV show named The Vampire Diaries. There is a girl named Jay who is a huge fan of this show. I pissed her off. I don't know what she is or what she did but she sent me into the show. You realize what this means. I am in a bloody TV show. And I have no idea how to get out of here and go back to my own world." My outburst amused the originals more.

"I think we should call a witch" said Rebekah after staring at me for a moment.

"A psychiatrist could help too" said Kol suggesting it with a smirk. That's it. TV show characters or not, I can't let them humiliate me anymore. I got up from the couch. Angrily walked over to Kol, grabbed his jacket with both hands and pulled him closer to me. I looked into his eyes angrily and said-

"Listen to me you jerk. You would be a pile of ash right now without my interference. So the least you could do is not mock me." I realized afterwards that I shouldn't have been so bold. The playfulness disappeared from Kol's face within seconds. A dangerous expression took it's place. He held onto my wrists and removed my hands from his jacket. He didn't let go of my hands though.

"Just because you saved my life that doesn't mean I am going to tolerate misbehavior. I could kill you right now. Watch your tongue before you speak with me." With that Kol let go of my hands and I immediately backed away from him. He is damn scary. I didn't realize it when I watched the episodes.

"Even if we believe you for a second. What proof do you have that could prove you are sane" asked Klaus deciding to take me seriously for a moment. I thought about it for a moment.

"I know that you fancy Caroline." I said as that's what came into my mind at first. Klaus glared at me while his siblings snickered.

"That's not exactly a top secret darling" said Rebekah smirking.

"Well you slept with Stefan last night." I stated calculating the timeline. This surprised Kol. Clearly he didn't know about it.

"Stefan Salvatore? Are you kidding me?" Kol then looked at Rebekah with anger and said, "You are screwing around with the people who tried to kill me." Kol walked closer to Rebekah. He seemed like an angry lion, ready to jump on his prey.

"Were you helping them sister? Are you disappointed that I am still alive?" asked Kol with bitterness in his voice.

"I swear Kol, I had no idea they were planning on killing you. I thought they wanted to dagger you. Please believe me." Rebekah immediately defended herself and pleaded with her brother to believe her. Kol still looked at her hatefully.

"We both know that you are quite good at lying Bekah. You can't fool me" said Kol angrily and he tried to hide the fact that he is hurt as well. Kol then looked at me and approached me. I immediately took a few steps back. However I couldn't get away. Kol grabbed my forearm and announced,

"We are leaving."

"What?" I asked startled.

"You can't take her" stated Klaus immediately and stood in Kol's way.

"Sure I can. I am the one who brought her here and I can take her with me wherever I want. She belongs to me" said Kol as if I am a toy that he owns. Going somewhere alone with Kol certainly was not a good idea at all. I tried to free my arm but it was impossible to escape him.

"I said you can't take her." Klaus deadpanned. Kol smirked at his brother and in a blink of an eye, Kol broke Klaus's neck. Both me and Rebekah gasped at that. Rebekah didn't dare stopping Kol as he started dragging me with him. Even I didn't dare struggle against Kol. The original pushed me into a car that seemed to belong to him. He got into the driver's seat and started driving at a fast speed.

"Where are you taking me?" I couldn't help but ask Kol. "And slow down will ya." To spite me more Kol smirked and increased the speed.

"Damn it Kol. I am only a human you moron. If you crash somewhere only one of us is going to walk out of here alive."

"And I am supposed to care about that." Kol spoke with sarcasm.

"Yes." I stated firmly.

"Why?"

"Because I saved your life." I stated but Kol scoffed at me.

"Accidentally and you already regret it" said Kol with surety. I couldn't deny that. Even if I do Kol wouldn't believe me because I would be lying.

"I know more about Silas than you do." I said and Kol immediately stopped the car. Thankfully I had seat belt protecting me otherwise I would have hit my head. Kol looked at me with seriousness this time.

"What do you know about Silas?" He asked with stern tone of voice. I recalled everything about Silas.

"I know he is two thousand years old. He is immortal. Right now he is imprisoned in an isolated island. And Elena and her friends including your siblings are trying to wake him up. Upon waking up he would try to unleash hell on earth. Meaning, Silas would want to destroy the other side and let every dead supernatural being walk the earth again among the living. And he is Stefan's doppelganger." I said confidently and proudly. I felt proud of myself for having a sharp memory. Kol can't possibly know about Stefan being Silas's shadow self. And it surprised him.

"How do you know about all this?" asked Kol with seriousness.

"For the love of god, how many times do I need to tell you. I am in a god damn TV show right now. Obviously I know everything." I snapped at Kol and feared offending him immediately. However Kol didn't say anything about it.

"Who undaggered me after a hundred years?"

"Elijah."

"Who daggered me?"

"Klaus."

"What is the first thing Esther did after coming back to life?"

"She threw a ball."

"Wrong" said Kol.

"Oh wait, she forgave Klaus."

"Who is my girlfriend?" asked Kol with the same serious tone of voice but I rolled my eyes at him.

"You don't have a girlfriend. Apparently you are allergic to love and romance." I said and it made Kol smirk. "Your fans ship you with Bonnie though." I don't know why I said that but I just did. I once visited vampire diaries wikia out of curiosity and learned about the ships there. Visiting the website made me realize exactly how obsessed the fans are with this show.

"The Bennett witch?" asked Kol with disbelieve in his voice. I nodded my head.

"They gave it a name actually. It's called Kennett. It's quite famous however not as much as Klaroline and Delena. And fans ship you with Jeremy as well." Kol gave me a look and said-

"Now I know for a fact that you are lying. That punk tried to kill me." Hearing that I shrugged my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Hey your fans are into it. Don't take it out on me."

"So, I have fans." This seemed to please the original.

"Everyone in this show has numbers of fans. They are obsessed with their favorite characters. And thanks to a crazy witchy weirdo fan of TVD, I am stuck here." I said and sighed out heavily. Feeling helpless.

"At least you are in good hands" said Kol enthusiastically that made me choke on my breath. It made Kol smirk and he said-

"And something tells me, you are one of my fans."

"Oh please, I am not into homicidal maniacs. And for the record, I am not a fan." I said and then an idea came into my mind. "However I think you are the only one who could help me go back to my own world. You must have connections with powerful witches."

"I do but why would I help you?" questioned Kol being straight forward.

"You are still interested in stopping everyone from raising Silas? I know about everyone's plans regarding Silas. I could help you stop them." Kol stared at me for a moment before saying-

"We have a deal then." With that he started the car again. Personally I couldn't careless about what happens here. Who gets killed, who survives. But if I have to help Kol and stop everyone from raising Silas to get out of the damn TV show and go back to my own world, then so be it.

"One last question." Kol spoke up again. What is this a TVD quiz/exam? I rolled my eyes but nodded anyway.

"Shoot."

"What's your name?" asked Kol and as usual, I hesitated. It certainly made Kol interested and he gave me a curious glance.

"Lolita." I said so fast and with such low tone of voice that a normal human wouldn't have got it. Unfortunately Kol was an original vampire and he heard it quiet clearly. I was hoping that Kol wouldn't know about it since he was locked up in a coffin when the novel and the movies released but I was proved wrong when he raised his eye brows at me and smirked.

"Don't." I snapped at him.

"I didn't say anything." Kol said with a cheeky grin.

"You were thinking." I said angrily and glared at Kol as he smirked more.

"I have a feeling you are going to be a great entertainment for me, Lolita" said Kol with pleased tone of voice. He purposely dragged my name while saying it and waggled his eye brows at me. I scoffed at him boldly and said-

"In your dreams Kol."


	3. Chapter 3: Calculating The Changes

**AN: Hey everyone, this is another chapter for you. This probably going to be my last Kol story. I am suddenly over him now. I have lost my passion for Kol. Anyway, hopefully I will be able to complete this story because as of now, I have no idea how this story is going to play out. Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are the reason I am attempting to write another chapter here. Thanks a lot for showing support. Hope you like this chapter and let me know about it. **

**Chapter 3: Calculating The Changes**

"What are you doing?" Kol asked curiously, glancing at me from the corner of his eyes. He is still driving and taking me god knows where.

"Ssshhh..." I shushed Kol and kept recalling all the episodes of TVD that I have seen recently and safely stored them in my mind. I had my eyes closed and I was muttering incoherent sentences now and then. I do that whenever I am trying to memorize something. It looks like I am chanting spells though or something like that, like the witches in this show do. It's just that if I am going to help Kol stop everyone from raising Silas, I needed to properly remember all the incidents. I didn't wanna make mistakes and have Kol kill me or worse not help me get back to my own world.

"Answer me." Kol demanded with strong tone of voice. I furrowed my brows in annoyance. Can't he stay quiet for five minutes? I ignored Kol and kept minding my own business. But ignoring Kol proved to be a very dangerous thing to do. Before I knew it, I had my wrist in Kol's tight grip and he threatened to break it.

"Oww oww oww." I whined in pain.

"Now that I have your attention, tell me what you are doing?" asked Kol with an evil smirk on his lips that looked unbelievably menacing.

"I was remembering the episodes from the show and trying to calculate the changes so that we could have an idea of what to expect next." I said while trying not to cry out loud. Kol was really hurting me. The original stared at me for a moment before letting go of my hand. I immediately started rubbing my hurt wrist with the other hand and threw a glare at Kol.

"Don't pout darling. I asked you nicely the first time" said Kol cockily. Feeling angry beyond limit, I looked away from Kol and stared outside the window. However Kol wasn't done with me. He spoke up again.

"So what's going to happen next?" He asked with serious interest and curiosity.

"You are going to hell." I replied quite enthusiastically. Why did I save him? No wait, I didn't save him. I was forced to come in between him and his death. Gosh why do I have to put up with him out of all the vampires in the show. Why couldn't it be the character Elijah or Stefan? At least they are tolerable. At the moment even Klaus seems nicer company than Kol. I heard Kol sigh out a little.

"Lolita, I don't like hurting you. So don't make me" said Kol suddenly getting angry. Even though his anger scared me a little but I looked back at him angrily and said-

"I am not trying to make you angry here. I am telling you what to expect. Damon is still under your compulsion and wants to kill Jeremy. Elena and her friends would try to kill you again or at least dagger you. Besides, everyone still wants the cure and killing you is the only short way of completing the hunter's mark. So it's really only a matter of time before they attack you or you send an invitation to death like last time."

"Last time I was caught off guard. I thought that doppelganger wench wanted to call a truce. I had no idea they were planning on killing me." Kol defended himself as I indirectly implied that he is an idiot.

"You are right. They should have given you a written script of how they are planning your murder. So unfair tsk, tsk." I said and couldn't help but laugh a little. Kol didn't say anything but glared at me viciously. Me 1, Kol 0.

"Anyway, are you planning on stopping somewhere any time soon or are you planning on crossing the country or something?" I asked sarcastically while rolling my eyes to myself.

"Don't tell me you are not enjoying this long drive with me love" said Kol smirking. I rolled my eyes again.

"Oh yeah, I am having a great time. Thanks." I said sarcastically.

"You are welcome darling." Kol replied back enthusiastically but really he was just mocking me. After half an hour, Kol stopped the car. I saw a luxurious house in front of my eyes, it can be called a mansion as well. I have always wanted a house of my own like this one.

"Out of the car darling" said Kol as he unlocked the doors. I got out of the car and stared at the mansion. It was truly beautiful.

"It's prettier inside" said Kol noticing the way I was gazing at the house.

"Yours?" I asked knowing the answer already.

"One of the many" replied Kol as he started to walk inside. I obviously followed him. It was not like I could go anywhere. Kol was right. The house was indeed prettier inside. Damn, it would take my entire life to build a house like this. Probably in my retirement days.

"What are you thinking?" asked Kol after observing me for a moment.

"I was thinking how old I would be when I will be able to buy a house like this one." I answered honestly.

"That's why it sucks to be a human. I can get whatever I want with a snap of my fingers" said Kol arrogantly. I looked at him and smiled.

"You can't get everything." I stated confidently shaking my head a little.

"Sure I can love" said Kol being full of himself and leaning a bit closer to me. I didn't lean back even though I didn't like someone invading my personal space.

"Nah, you can never have someone fall in love with you." I said confidently and with a nice smile. If I wasn't looking at Kol carefully, I wouldn't have noticed the hurt expression that crossed his face in a flash. But as Kol was, he jumped into hiding his feelings and acted cockily. And I didn't feel bad at all for being mean with him. He has been horrible with me since the beginning after all.

"Being in love is a human thing love and I am an original vampire. I don't need anyone to love me" said Kol strongly and I couldn't help but snort at his remark.

"You are so reminding me of the Fox and the grapes. You have heard the story, haven't you? Aesop said 'Any fool can despise what he can not get'. You can't have love that's why you despise it and say that it's a weakness, it's a human thing, and etc etc. Honestly, even if you are just a TV show character for me but I feel sorry for you. I do." Suddenly Kol used his vampire speed and pinned me against the wall while he choked me. I tried to pry his hand off my throat but couldn't do anything else but struggle against him.

"You would do well if you feel sorry for yourself only. I don't need your sympathy. Am I understood?" Kol asked forcefully and angrily. I nodded my head vehemently. Kol let go of my throat and I started breathing heavily and inhaled as much air as possible.

"I get what I want. Always" said Kol firmly.

"Now go upstairs. Pick whichever room you like and take rest. We got a lot to do tomorrow" said Kol and even though I was hating Kol at the moment and didn't want to speak to him but I swallowed my pride and asked him semi-nicely.

"What is tomorrow?"

"We are going to meet a witch tomorrow" replied Kol and my face lit up immediately.

"She can help me go back?" I asked excitedly.

"No, she can help me bind us together" replied Kol with cold tone of voice.

"What do you mean?" I asked with confusion.

"Well if I am not wrong, possibly every child in Mystic Falls must have learned about your presence by now. If Klaus and everyone else really believe that you are from another universe and holds the knowledge of the future, people would try to take you away from me. Now I can't let that happen, can't I? You are too useful and I can't risk loosing you. So the witch we are going to see tomorrow, is going to bind us together. That way I will always know where you are and you will never be able to escape me even if you want to." Explained Kol and I felt like banging my own head against the wall. Being bound to an original is going to be anything but pleasurable. I can't let this happen. I have to do something before Kol could carry out his plan tomorrow. I must.

"Now, are you going to choose a room or do you want to sleep with me?" asked Kol smirking. I crunched up my nose in disgust and made my way upstairs. Now what can I do to escape Kol Mikaelson?

**AN: Don't forget to review :)**


	4. Chapter 4: What A Discovery!

**AN: Hello my lovelies and I am really sorry for updating it so late. Like I said before I had no idea how I am going to write this story hence the delay. And also I was busy with watching teen wolf. I just started watching the show and damn it's good. I will probably write stories about it. Anyway, while reading teen wolf fanfics I came across a story over there and got an idea for this story. And now I am updating. I don't know how it's going to be yet but yeah well, this is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Don't forget to review.  
**

**Chapter 4: What A Discovery!  
**

I was standing under the shower and letting warm water run over my body. It was relaxing my muscles but I couldn't really enjoy it. All I could think about is, how to escape Kol. It's not like I could sneak out of the house and start running. Kol would catch me before I could go anywhere. I didn't have my cell phone on me that either got lost or someone took it from me. And even if I had my cell phone with me, who could I trust enough to call in this world? And it was not like I have everyone's number saved in my contact list. I have read enough books and seen enough movies to know that you can't escape the bad guy so easily. And escaping Kol seemed next to impossible. But I have to do something to run away from him before he could take me to the witch tomorrow and god knows do what. Right then I heard a knock on the door and then Kol's voice.

"Are you going to stay in there all night?" Kol asked. I rolled my eyes while turning off the shower and said-

"That's the plan." I yelled back sarcastically.

"If you don't come outside within two minutes, I will break this door and walk inside. Though I am pretty sure you don't own anything I haven't seen before but you wouldn't want yourself in an exposing state in front of me, now would you?" Threatened Kol mirthfully. I knew he wasn't kidding. I quickly wrapped the towel around me. I opened the door a little and looked at Kol who was standing right in front of me. A sinister smirk was playing on his lips.

"What do you want?" I asked rudely. I desperately needed some privacy but Kol wasn't giving me that at all.

"A lot of things but nothing for now. I came here to give you these clothes actually. Don't want you walking around the house naked" said Kol and he was really holding clothes in his hands. It seemed like gents clothes. Most probably his. It toned down my anger a bit. At least he was gentleman enough to not let me stay in a towel. I reached out my hand through the ajar of the door. Kol gave me the clothes and said-

"Come downstairs quickly. We are eating dinner together" said Kol and he left. I closed the door again and sighed out heavily. I put on the clothes Kol gave me. A t-shirt and trousers. I looked like a sack of potatoes in those clothes. They were so huge. As asked I went downstairs. I found food already served on the dinning table. They looked delicious and truth to be told, I was starving like hell. Kol was waiting for me. I didn't understand him. One minute he is such a gentleman and the next he is such a cruel bastard. Then I realized something and I narrowed my eyes at Kol.

"Why are you being nice with me all on a sudden?" I asked straight away as I sat on the chair right opposite to Kol.

"Because I am a nice person" said Kol with nonchalant tone of voice as if that was the most obvious answer. Then it hit me and I raised my eye brows at Kol.

"Okay now I see. You need to get more information out of me." I said confidently while shaking my head to myself.

"I am hurt Lolita. I am really just trying to be nice with you. Why do you enjoy wounding my feelings so much?" said Kol as if he is really hurt by my words but I knew he was totally faking it. I rolled my eyes to myself and Kol spoke up again.

"Okay, you caught me. I want to know more about what happens after I die" said Kol quite seriously. I haven't gave Kol any detail yet. Especially I haven't told him anything about the future. And Kol obviously wanted to know.

"Can't the interrogation wait? I assure you getting answers out of me would be much more fun if I am not starving." I said sheepishly. Kol stared at me for a moment with a small smirk on his lips.

"Of course it can darling. Nothing is more important than you being well fed" said Kol and there was a slight hint of sarcasm in his voice that I decided to ignore due to my hunger. Kol drank from his wine glass while staring at me. Any other time I would have felt extremely uneasy but not at the moment. Ignoring Kol, I picked up my knife and fork to eat the delicious dinner.

"I knew you would want to know everything but I thought you would prefer torturing all the information out of me." I said with casual tone of voice while stuffing my mouth with food. Kol only smirked at that and said-

"Don't tempt me darling." I gulped down the food in my mouth and spoke up again.

"Tell me something, you already escaped death. You are still alive. Why go back to Mystic Falls? Why bother stopping everyone from raising Silas? He isn't gonna come after you which I know for sure." I said while putting food in my mouth again and chewing on them hungrily.

"If Silas succeeds in destroying the other side, it will be hell on earth" stated Kol but I failed to understand what he meant. Well I understood what he said but why it's important to him.

"So? Why would that be a problem to you? When you were in hell, you didn't care about unleashing hell on earth if it meant you could get to live again. So why don't you just stay away from Mystic Falls and let the story proceed for everyone else." I suggested the idea and hoped that Kol would think about it, at least think about it if not consider it.

"You can't tell me what to do and what not to do." Kol snapped angrily. Again, Kol's rude mode is on.

"I am already showing you kindness by letting you live. Don't expect anything more from me."

"I wouldn't dare." I said pushing the sarcasm out of my voice in case I piss off Kol more.

"Good," said Kol and then he pulled out something out of his jacket pocket and put it on the table. I recognized the device immediately.

"My phone!" I exclaimed happily and took it in my hands as if it was my own child. It was still in one piece and running. I couldn't be happier in that disaster of a situation.

"Where did you get this?"

"It was in your jeans pocket. I took it when you were unconscious" explained Kol.

"Why are you giving it back?" I asked curiously. Not that I was complaining.

"Because now that I believe you are not from this world, I figured that device is no longer helpful to you. You don't have anyone to call here" said Kol confidently.

"What if I call 911?" I asked raising my eye brows at Kol. The original immediately tried to take the phone away from me.

"Hey, geez, I am kidding. Have you no sense of humor?" I said while holding onto the phone protectively. It was the only thing in this world that I have a bond with. The only thing that knows me and wouldn't try to kill me. My only friend. Okay I would stop now. I quickly unlocked my phone and noticed it got 50% battery. There were a few missed calls and texts. Mostly from Sarah. My appetite forgotten as I wondered if I could call anyone or text anyone from this world. The phone could be a portal or something. With hope I tried to call Sarah. But to my utmost disappointment, the operator said the number doesn't exist. I sighed out heavily. Not caring that Kol was observing me closely. Well that's what he does anyway. I inhaled a deep breath and went through the messages sent to me. They were pretty same. The fan girls were wondering about me and where I was. Do they know that their friend Jay is a freak? I tried to send text but it didn't work either. I accidentally opened the video app on my phone and my eyes immediately widened. I had completely forgotten that I have downloaded quite a few episodes of TVD on my phone so that I could watch them while traveling by bus. It took me almost two hours to get to my work from my college dorm and the same amount of time when returning. So there is a lots of time to kill. Usually I read books but those few days I watched TVD episodes like crazy as I had to finish watching the seasons as fast as possible. With shaking fingers, I touched one icon while holding my breath. Kol was watching me curiously but he didn't say anything. To my utmost surprise, the video started running. The episode began.

"Oh my god!" I breathed out my emotions. I was feeling lot of things at that time.

"Mind telling me what the hell is happening with you" said Kol with both seriousness and amusement in his voice.

"Oh my god I can't believe this." I said getting more shocked by the second. As Kol wasn't an patient man, he used his vampire speed and in a blink of an eye, he was hovering over my shoulder and looking at the screen.

"What's this?" asked Kol. I quickly stopped the video and locked the phone again. It wouldn't open unless the correct password is given.

"Nothing." I squeaked but Kol gave me a look that made me gulp down my fear. Then suddenly I got an idea. And the idea hit me like a speeding train.

"Kol."

"Yes?" he said darkly.

"We need to go back to Mystic Falls. Like right now." I said with anxiousness.

"Well that isn't happening. Now tell me what that was." Demanded Kol getting dangerous again.

"You wanna know then get me back to Mystic Falls. And don't even think about snatching the phone from me. It's locked and only I can open it." I said sounding strong.

"I think now is a good time to torture information out of you" said Kol sounding menacing as usual.

"Kol, please. We need to get back. If you want to stop everyone from raising Silas then you will take me back. Please, just trust me once. If I fail you, you can kill me. But we really need to go back." I said sounding desperate enough. Kol thought about it for a moment while staring at me creepily.

"Okay, we will go. And remember, if you even think about running away from me, I will hunt you down and torture you in most brutal ways." Threatened Kol and it scared me indeed but I tried not to show it and sarcastically said-

"Duly noted."


	5. Chapter 5: What An Idea!

**AN: Bold writing indicates what happened in the show.  
**

**Chapter 5: What An Idea?**

The tension was so thick in the room that it was literary suffocating me. With Kol glaring at everyone murderously and Klaus not looking very pleased either, not to mention the look Rebekah was giving Elena, I just wanted to be anywhere else in the world but in the mansion. But I didn't have any choice here. I didn't know how but Elijah managed to bring his siblings and the Mystic Falls gang together at my request. He promised that his brothers and sister wouldn't try to kill anyone and asked the same in return from Elena and her friends. Though Elena came fully prepared but so far no blood shredding happened. Elijah even asked or more like threatened Kol to take his compulsion off of Damon so that he wouldn't try to kill Jeremy anymore and they could be in the same room. I was personally grateful that Elijah decided to show up in Mystic Falls after hearing about me from either Klaus or Rebekah. I was not sure. What I wanted to do wouldn't be happening right now if Elijah wasn't here.

"Are you gonna tell us already what are we doing here?" Damon asked in his mean impatient tone of voice as I worked on the laptop. I decided to not tell them but to show them their life. And not just to the originals but to everyone. I just hoped that I was doing something right here. Because if I am not then I will never go back.

"Patience is a virtue Damon." I sang it for him, making Damon glare at me. I connected the laptop with the huge flat screen TV that the originals owned.

"Okay everyone. I hope you are ready for this." I said and turned on the TV.

"What? Are we going to watch a movie here?" asked Caroline. It was clear that she didn't want to be here anymore than me.

"No, not a movie but a TV show actually." I replied to Caroline and settled on the couch, unfortunately next to Kol. I tried to put space between us as much as possible. The first episode I got on my phone was from season four. The one where Kol got killed. I decided to play it so that everyone would see their past and finally believe me. I know the Mystic Falls gang doesn't believe me, yet.

**Recap: My name is Elena Gilbert. I am a new vampire.**

"What the hell?" said couple of voices in unison. Maybe everyone.

"Told you I wasn't lying. Now shush and watch." I said.

**"And there have been complications."**

**"Elena: I know that I am sired to you Damon."**

"I can't believe I have to go through this again." I groaned and said that to myself with distaste that everyone ignored. They were too shocked to pay any attention to me or anyone else but the TV screen.

**"Damon: You don't make me feel happy. That what you actually felt for me was real.**

**Elena: But there is hope now. There is a cure.**

**Kol: The cure has ruined us and it hasn't even been found yet. What do you know about Silas?**

**Shane: His world's first immortal being. Who happens to be imprisoned with the cure.**

**Jeremy: Unlikely alliances are formed. What the hell you are doing here?**

**Klaus: How can I help?**

**Rebekah: No feelings no attachment.**

**Damon: And some would stop at nothing to make sure we never find the cure.**

**Kol: You are going to find Jeremy Gilbert and you are going to kill him.**

**Elena: Kol compelled Damon to kill you. You are gonna kill Kol instead."**

"Okay stop" said Rebekah. Rolling my eyes I paused the show and looked at her.

"What?" I questioned.

"What the hell is this?" asked Rebekah feeling overwhelmed with many confusing emotions. Even though an original, I bet she hasn't seen anything like this before. Watching her life on TV screen. I know I would have freaked out too.

"The Vampire Diaries." I said grinning and resumed the show. I didn't need to look at others to know that they were all shocked beyond limit.

_**Flash to Rebekah's house**_

**Stefan wakes up with a sleeping Rebekah's arm around him. He slowly removes her arm and gets out of the bed. He quickly puts his clothes on with vampire speed, trying to sneak out. He puts on his jacket and opens the door to see Klaus.**

**"Leaving so soon?" Klaus said with a smirk.**

**(Title card and opening credits)**

"So, it is true. You did sleep with her" said Elena angrily. Loud enough for everyone to hear it. Again, I had to pause.

"Yes he did. And he liked it. Didn't you Stefan?" taunted Rebekah with a mean girl smirk. Elena glared daggers at her while Stefan stayed quiet with his head down. Clearly not proud of himself for what he did.

"I wish I had the episode where Damon and Elena had sex." I murmured to myself forgetting that I was currently with vampires who have super hearing power.

"What did you just say?" exclaimed Caroline with disbelieve in her voice.

"Nothing." I said quickly but Caroline wasn't letting me go.

"You enjoy our sex life" said Caroline in an accusatory voice. She was certainly feeling invaded.

"Why do you keep forgetting you are a freaking TV show in my world. Your sex life is meant for public enjoyment. And yes people have seen you having sex with Tyler plenty of times, and Matt and Damon and-"

"Okay shut up." Caroline snapped. Good for her because I was going to say Klaus as well.

"Can we just watch the show without anymore interruption please?" said Jeremy with excitement that he tried to hide. I pressed the resume button again.

**Rebekah angrily puts her robe on as she walks out of her bedroom.**

**"This is my place, Nik, and I don't appreciate you invading my privacy like some kind of creeping tom."**

"Ah I remember this. Vividly" said Klaus with a smirk. At least now he is going to believe me. I mean completely. Without any doubt. I thought to myself.

**"Well, I apologize for breaking up this sordid little tryst, but I do have some urgent business. Or have you forgotten – our paranoid brother Kol is running around with the white oak stake and homicide on the brain?" Klaus speaks quite mirthfully that time.**

**"He tried to kill me last night. I didn't forget" says Rebekah angrily.**

**"Yes, well, unfortunately he seems to have absconded with my set of daggers." Klaus informs Rebekah with unpleasant tone of voice.**

**"Oh, poor Nik. How ever will you get your way without your precious daggers? They were so handy when you wanted to end a conversation with one of us!" says Rebekah crossing her arms over her chest.**

**"Kol's irrational fear of Silas has pushed him over the edge. We need to put him down before he does any more damage. Now, I know you have the last dagger, and I know you have some white ash, so hand it over" orders Klaus.**

"Irrational fear huh" said Kol glaring at Klaus.

**"Mhm, and leave myself unprotected? You can file that request under 'no chance in hell.' Be gone by the time I have showered. Lurkers aren't welcome here." With that Rebekah leaves. Klaus looks at Stefan then.**

"Oh god!" Rebekah rolled her eyes at the screen.

**"I need that dagger, Stefan. Talk some sense into her." Klaus suggests.**

**"Why don't you talk some sense into her? I'm headed home to play prison guard to Damon. He's on lock down ever since Kol compelled him to kill Jeremy last night." Stefan says with a smirk.**

"I knew it. Barbie Klaus was the reason you were in a good mood that day" said Damon that embarrassed Stefan more and made Elena angrier but she stayed quiet. After all she was not with Stefan anymore. She is with Damon now.

**"You see? That's my point exactly. If you let Kol roam free, then Jeremy won't live to see his junior prom, and we can kiss our map to the cure goodbye. But if you help me dagger Kol, Damon will be uncompelled, Jeremy will live, and we'll all be on our merry way to a human Elena." **

"So that was your plan. Daggering me? Again?" spoke Kol with anger.

"Well you weren't leaving us with any other option." Klaus defended himself.

"Guys please. Not now." I couldn't help but interfere. Among everyone, Elijah remained completely quiet and he watched everything very carefully.

**_Flash to Mystic Falls high school_  
**

**Bonnie is blowing up balloons in the gym for a school dance while talking on the phone. (The shots alternate between Bonnie at the school and Elena at her house.)**

**"Where are you?" asks Elena.**

**"I told Caroline that I'd take her place at decade dance prep, but none of the rest of you showed" says Bonnie. Elena picks up a packet of chips off Matt and puts them on the table.**

"This is so unbelievable." I heard Bonnie say. She looked bewitched. Seeing herself on screen.

**"I know, I'm sorry. I had to, though. I have Jeremy under house arrest because Kol wants to kill him, and Klaus wants to take him on some vampire-slaying road trip. And since neither of them are invited in, it's the only place I can keep them safe" explains Elena.**

Both Klaus and Kol rolled their eyes at the dialogue.

**"Why does it sound like you're under fire?" Bonnie questions.**

**"Apparently I'm living in a fraternity house now" says Elena as Jeremy and Matt are playing a loud video game.**

"Is that really me?" asked Matt out loud. His eyes widened more than before.

"I kind of look good on screen" said Jeremy more to himself than to others to which someone snorted. Most probably Kol. Could be Damon too.

**"I'm" says Elena.**

**"I am training" says Jeremy.**

**"Me too" says Matt.**

**"Train yourself to do some dishes, and put these weapons away before _someone_ tries to use one on me" says Elena and Matt gives her a thumbs up.**

"Someone should" murmured Rebekah.

**"Well, it's hard for me to look forward to this dance while you're trapped in your house" Bonnie says sadly.**

I saw Elena closing her eyes shut as if feeling trapped. I didn't exactly remember every scene but whatever is going to happen next, probably something she doesn't want the originals to know.

**"Listen, I have a plan to end all of this. I want Jeremy to kill Kol" says Elena pretty confidently.**

And there it goes. Kol glared at Elena viciously and so did Klaus and Rebekah. Elijah didn't glare but the way he looked at Elena was enough detailed.

**"You want Jeremy to kill an original?" Bonnie asks again for confirmation.**

**"Think about it. Kol's sire line must stretch to the moon by now. If Jeremy kills Kol, every vampire that he's ever turned, not to mention everyone that they've turned, will die, which means the hunter's mark will be complete and we'll have our key to finding the cure" says Elena sounding kind of happy about the idea.**

"Selfish bitch." Rebekah said with disgust.

**"I'm on my way, we'll figure it out. Do you think Caroline will notice if there's only 89 red balloons?" asks Bonnie and Elena laughs.**

**"Actually, probably yes." Elena puts her hands under the water and gets burned, gasps and drops her phone. Jeremy and Matt stand up shocked.**

**"Elena!" she exclaims worriedly. Elena picks up her phone.**

**"Sorry" says Elena.**

**"What happened?" questions Bonnie anxiously. **

**"I don't know. There's something in the water." Cut to Bonnie walking in the hallways of the school, talking on the phone with someone else.**

**"Are you serious? You dumped vervain into the water supply? Where did you even get it?"**

**"I have my sources. I'm also reinstating the curfew and canceling all town events" says Rudy. **

**"Dad, there's a dance tonight" says Bonnie getting frustrated.**

"That's why it got cancelled" said Rebekah more to herself.

** "Not anymore" states the mayor. **

**"Are you serious?" Bonnie says angrily.**

**"Honey, I'm trying to protect you, not punish you. The well-being of this town is my job" says Rudy.  
**

**"No! Dad, it's mine and I've been doing fine without you getting involved!" says Bonnie getting angrier.**

**"You've been doing fine? Would you like me to read you all the names of the people who have gone missing or died in tragic accidents, in your senior year alone? Head straight home please, we're having a family meeting." With that Bonnie hangs up. She is about to continue walking, when Kol arrives suddenly and pushes her against the wall, restraining her with a hand over her neck.**

I paused the show and stilled it on where Kol is hovering over Bonnie.

"Hmm, no wonder why people ship Kennett." I said while rolling my eyes to myself. I might have missed this scene the last time I saw the episode.

"What's Kennett?" asked Rebekah curiously.

"It's-" I tried to answer but Kol cut me off instantly.

"It's nothing." The original then took the remote from my hand and resumed the show again. That's strange. Thought Kol would love to brag about Kennett. Instead it seemed that he wanted to hide it.

**"No one can find the cure if you're too dead to find it." Kol vamps out and is about to attack Bonnie when she uses her magic to break the bones in his hand and body. She starts to lose control; her power causes balloons in the hallway to pop and the lockers to open, papers flying out of them. Bonnie, alarmed, runs off.**

"Oh my god Bonnie, did you really do that? Were you alright after that?" inquires Elena with concern.

"That was pretty awesome though" said Caroline and received a glare from Kol.

**_Flash to Salvatore boarding house cellar_  
**

**Damon is still in the cellar, looking weak. He hears footsteps and sees Stefan.**

"What a pleasing sight!" said Kol grinning knowing that he had caused it.

**"You coming to snap my neck again? Because I woke up feeling completely un-murderous, and I'm pretty sure that it's safe to set me free" says Damon weakly. Stefan throws a vial of blood towards Damon without saying anything.**

**"Oh man, really? You practically bled me dry. At least spring for a bag or something. I'm thirsty" says Damon as Stefan sets a water bottle between the bars of the door.**

**"Not exactly what I had in mind." Damon gets up, groaning, and walks over to grab the water bottle. He sees Klaus standing on the other side.**

**"Hello, mate" says Klaus.**

"What the hell were you doing there?" asked Rebekah and at the same time Damon in the show asked.

**"What the hell are you doing here?" Klaus smiles.**

**"Babysitting" answers Klaus.**

**"Oh" comes from Damon.**

**"Give him a vial of blood every couple of hours, so he doesn't desiccate. If he gets too much strength back, or if he just annoys you, bleed him out" says Stefan and prepares to leave.**

**"Silent treatment, huh? Is that your best shot?" says Damon and he looks at Klaus. "He's still pissed at me for sleeping with Elena."**

"Seriously Damon" yelled Caroline and Bonnie together while Elena flushed with embarrassment.

**"You sure about that? 'Cause I saw him trying to sneak out of Rebekah's bed this morning, which would suggest to me that he's moved on" says Klaus enthusiastically.**

Both Stefan-s sighs out at that.

**"Well, well. Looks like my brother ripped out a page of my revenge-sex handbook" says Damon.**

I couldn't help but speak up then pausing the show.

"This is what I don't understand. Damon gets pissed off at Elena and he sleeps with Rebekah. Stefan gets hurt by Elena and sleeps with Rebekah. How come Rebekah is always Elena's substitute in Salvatore brothers' sex life?" I asked curiously.

"Because she is desperate" said Damon, Caroline, Kol together and Rebekah didn't know who to kill at first.

"Okay" was all I said as I got my answer.

**"Well, why don't you two enjoy your little, uh, villain bonding time? I'll let you know when I get the dagger from Rebekah" saying that Stefan leaves. He's walking down a hallway of his house when his phone rings. He stops to look at it; it reads 'Elena'. After hesitating, he decides to answer it.**

**"Damon's fine. I locked him up with all the creature comforts he deserves" says Stefan with tight voice.**

"Isn't that the way a broken heart talks?" I said amused. I have skipped all these drama the first time as well.

**"That's not why I called. Kol just tried to kill Bonnie" says Elena anxiously. Stefan walks out the front door.**

**"What? Is she okay?" asks Stefan worriedly.**

I noticed Bonnie and Stefan exchanged glances and smiled at each other at Stefan's concern in the scene.

**"Yeah, she's just shaken up. She managed to hold him off, but Kol seems pretty intent on murdering everyone who's looking for that cure" says Elena worriedly.**

**"Yeah, Klaus has me trying to convince Rebekah to give up her dagger so he can take care of Kol" says Stefan.**

**"I don't want to just dagger Kol. I want Jeremy to kill him" says Elena.**

"Elijah, what were you saying about Elena being a compassionate girl earlier today? If this is her being compassionate then I don't wanna know what she would do when being cruel" said Kol angrily. He would be damned if his big brother supports Elena after this. I wondered then what Kol is going to do or feel when he finds out that no one did anything to avenge his death. Elijah perhaps didn't even mourn him. I am not sure though. That's what I learned in wikia.

**Stefan looks back at the door, and then revs up his motorcycle, creating noise to cover their conversation.**

**"What did you just say?" Stefan asks again.**

**"Bonnie has all this crazy new power. She thinks she can hold him long enough for Jeremy to get a clean shot" says Elena.**

**"And then what, huh? Klaus and Rebekah will kill every one of us out of spite. They may be dysfunctional bickering lunatics, but they stick together no matter what" says Stefan.**

"So you two weren't aware of the plan at all" stated Kol after hearing what Stefan just said.

"Took you long enough to believe that" commented Klaus.

"But you did want to dagger me, again" said Kol angrily but not angry as before.

"I was going to release you after destroying the cure" said Klaus as if defending himself. "You were creating way to much trouble."

"I was trying to stop everyone from raising Silas. Which is an incredibly stupid idea by the way" argued Kol.

"Guys please, we have an entire episode to finish." I interrupted yet again and made them focus on the show.

**"That's why you need to find the dagger and use it on Rebekah. She can't come looking for revenge if she's laying in a box" says Elena.**

"You selfish bitch." Rebekah spat out more venomously than previous times,

"Seriously how many times are you gonna repeat that?" I asked sarcastically.

"As many times as I want," Rebekah snapped at me this time.

"Okay, totally cool with it." I said and surrendered in fear. Yes Rebekah could be frightening too.

**"Yeah, I can't do that" says Stefan.**

**"I know _you_ can't because vampires can't use the dagger, but Matt can. It's not like she doesn't deserve it. And Bonnie thinks that she can get Klaus out of the picture, too, at least temporarily. Once we get this cure, none of this will matter because we can use it against him" says Elena.**

This time the entire original family seemed to want to kill Elena. And I don't really blame them. Elena was blatantly speaking about killing them after all. Damon stood protectively beside Elena while her other friends got alert instantly. Prepared for attack from the originals. Rebekah looked at Matt for the first time and glared at him. Scaring the poor human.

"If you are all planning to kill each other I would high recommend, finishing the episode at least."

**"All right, fine, but how do you plan to lure Kol in?" asks Stefan.**

**_Flash to a street at night_  
**

**Kol is walking down a street listening to music on his phone when it rings. He answers it, and the shots alternate between Kol walking down the street and the inside of the Gilbert house.**

**"Jeremy Gilbert. Nice to see I'm still on your speed dial, mate. Hey, you want to meet up at the batting cages in Denver?"**

I looked at Kol and smirked. My smirk said out loud 'you asked me why people ship you with Jeremy. well there's your answer'. He glared at me openly.

"You will be missing your tongue if you say a word right now" threatened Kol.

"Why is that?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"None of your business sister. Enjoy the show" said Kol with bitter undertone in his voice. Guess watching himself die on screen wouldn't exactly be pleasing for Kol Mikaelson.

**"Actually, it's Elena Gilbert" says Elena.**

**"What a treat. Yeah, I was just thinking of all the clever ways I could have your brother killed, but I'd settle for ripping off his illustrated arm instead." Kol says that casually that Elena doesn't like at all.**

**"I need to talk to you – in person" says Elena. In the background, Matt and Jeremy are preparing weapons.**

**"I wanna call a truce, in the name of Silas." Hearing that Kol stops walking.**

"After knowing Tatia and Katerina, I should have known better and see right through all the lies and manipulation of the third doppelganger" said Kol regretfully.

"You would have, if you weren't too busy thinking about Jeremy." I said and Kol gave me a dangerous look. "I mean thinking about killing Jeremy. I didn't mean thinking about Jeremy in any other way. Especially not romantically. Absolutely not. Okay I will shut up." The way Kol looked at me, it seemed that he wanted to strangle me to death right then and there. I glanced at Jeremy and saw him looking at Kol and I with furrowed brows especially at Kol and looking extremely disturbed. Actually it seemed like Jeremy wanted to get out of the room immediately. Others forced themselves not to think about it at all.

**"You want to talk about Silas?" asks Kol.**

**"I'll meet you wherever you want. I'll come to you" says Elena.**

**"I'll tell you what. How about I come to you?" says Kol. The doorbell rings suddenly. Everyone turns in surprise. Jeremy cocks his gun and points it at the door. Kol is standing right outside.**

**"If you want a truce, open the door and invite me in."**

After that scene I turned off the TV.

"What are you doing?" asked Kol.

"Before we go any further, I need to talk... to everyone." I said.

"What do you need to talk about?" asked Kol with unpleasant tone of voice.

"First thing first, who still doesn't believe that I am from another universe?" I asked. Everyone looked at everyone.

"We believe you" said Bonnie.

"After watching this, there is no way we wouldn't believe you" said Caroline.

"Good. That's a good thing." I said more to myself than to them.

"Now second question, who could actually help me go back to my world. Bonnie?" I asked her since she is a witch.

"I don't know of any spell that could transport a person from one universe to another one. But I will try to find something. I can't make any promises though" said Bonnie and I nodded to her in understanding.

"I understand that. But please try your best. I can't live here." I said sounding desperate.

"You are not going anywhere." Kol spoke up suddenly with strong tone of voice after staying quiet for a while.

"Why not? If I give you all the information I have, you wouldn't need me here." I said reasoning with Kol. Little did I know that Kol was beyond reasoning.

"I don't care. You are not going anywhere" saying that Kol got up and left, making me stare at his path for a while.

"What the hell was that?" I asked after sometime.

"That was a sign telling you that you are doomed" said Rebekah and suddenly I started to have a really really bad feeling about being in this world.

**AN: I have a question. I actually need your opinion and help. Would it be better if I go through each episode with details, expressing characters' thoughts and feelings like in this chapter or do it some other way. Please let me know. And please review. **


	6. Chapter 6: Rest Of The Episode

**AN: Thanks to Beth and x nikiSt x for your reviews. **

**Chapter 6: Rest Of The Episode **

"Just turn on the TV already. We can talk about your Kol problem later" said Jeremy earning a glare from me. Kol hasn't returned yet which I was very happy about. I looked at others and everyone wanted to see what happens next even though they already lived through that time. I wondered how they are going to be when they are going to watch their future. Anyway sighing out heavily I turned on the TV again and the episode started from where it left off.

_**Flash to Rebekah's house**_

**Rebekah is looking through a rack of clothing while Stefan leans against the door frame.**

**"The colors, the fabrics... The eighties were just... tragic. You know, I think shoulder pads rival 17th-century puritan smocks for crimes against fashion" says Rebekah. **

**"Looking for something to wear to the dance?" asks Stefan.**

**"Aye. Are you asking me to a date?" asks Rebekah.**

I saw Caroline, Elena, and Damon rolling their eyes at that.

**"Actually, it was canceled." Stefan informs as he walks farther into Rebekah's room, and she is clearly upset.**

**"So why are you here? Back for more dagger talk?" asks Rebekah and Stefan laughs.**

"You are so lucky Stefan. Only if I knew that time you wanted the dagger from me to actually dagger me" said Rebekah glaring at Stefan angrily. I paused the show knowing they are going to bicker with each other for sometime now.

"Every time I begin to trust you, you betray me Stefan. And every time I forgive you. This time I am not forgetting this easily. This time you will pay" said Rebekah with strong tone of voice.

"But I didn't dagger you, did I?" said Stefan defending himself.

"But you were planning to do it." Rebekah snapped back.

"Enough both of you." Elijah spoke up for the first time. "We need to finish watching this."

"Thanks." I said to Elijah and resumed the show.

**"Somebody has some trust issues" says Stefan.**

**"It's called a healthy skepticism. I know you were trying to sneak out this morning. I'm not stupid" says Rebekah.**

"I doubt that." Klaus muttered under his breath earning a glare from Rebekah.

**"Sorry, I'm... I'm still trying to get used to this" says Stefan.**

**"Do you regret it?" asks Rebekah.**

**"No." Stefan says strongly.**

**"Do you want it to happen again?" asks Rebekah without showing any emotion.**

**"Maybe" says Stefan.**

"Oh please" said Caroline with disgust.

**"Even if I don't give you the dagger?" questions Rebekah.**

**"You think that I would sleep with you just to get the dagger?" asks Stefan with disbelieve in his voice.**

"I know I will" said Damon earning a glare from Elena.

"Just saying" said Damon shrugging his shoulders.

**"Don't give me that innocent look. You've done plenty to me in the name of getting what you want. Well, I guess I should pack up these racks. Just another failed attempt at getting to a high school dance" says Rebekah.**

**"Why do you care so much about a high school dance?" asks Stefan.**

**"I don't. I was just bored" says Rebekah.**

"Liar" came from Klaus and Kol together. Everyone knew that Rebekah was an eternal teenager girl.

**"Right. Well, we can still go, if you want" says Stefan.**

"I should have known you were up to something, when you were being so nice with me" said Rebekah more to herself than to others but loud enough so that everyone would hear it specially Stefan.

**"Not if it's canceled, we can't" says Rebekah. **

**"Since when do you care about the rules?"**

"I think we should skip these parts. They are completely unnecessary" said Caroline.

"You don't need to be jealous Caroline. Stefan wasn't actually being nice with me. He had ulterior motive" said Rebekah.

"I wonder when I would appear" said Tyler to himself making everyone look at him.

"What? I also wanna know how I look onscreen."

_**Flash to Salvatore Boarding house- Cellar**_

**Klaus is walking around while Damon is lying down, tossing an object up in the air.**

**"You know, none of this would be an issue if you'd have just done your job properly. I was perfectly willing to let you train Jeremy" says Klaus.**

**"No, you weren't. Are you kidding? You got there day two. Do you know how hard it is to get these Xbox brains to focus?" says Damon sarcastically.**

"With a teacher like you, of course it's hard to focus on anything else but killing you" said Jeremy and Matt nodded to that, agreeing with him.

**"And then when I turned a room full of barflies into vampires for him to slaughter, you let Kol kill them" says Klaus.**

**"Your brother problem, not mine, buddy" says Damon with the usual sarcasm.**

**"And whose bright idea was it to saddle Jeremy with a conscience, hmm?" asks Klaus.**

**"Well, we couldn't have him trying to stake Elena in her sleep, now, could we?" asks Damon.**

"Again, it's all about Elena" said Rebekah rolling her eyes.

"One of the few reasons the show is intolerable sometimes." I quipped in and saw Elena and her loved ones glaring at me.

"What? I am just being honest here."

**"Ah, yes, for the love of Elena. How is it that she manages to overlook every horrific thing you've ever done? Is it willful ignorance, or perhaps something more pathological?" asks Klaus.**

**"Some people are just more capable of forgiveness than others. Bet you score about a negative 500 in that realm" says Damon more sarcastically if possible. Klaus smiles at that**

**"Come on. There must be a secret. It can't just be the sire bond. What is it? Compulsion? Manipulation? (Damon doesn't reply) What is it you say to her?" wonders Klaus. Damon sits up.**

**"I think this has something to do with a certain blonde vampire" says Damon.**

"You better not be talking about me" said Caroline glaring at Damon.

**"_I_ think you murdered Carol Lockwood, and _I _think you're worried that Caroline's never going to forgive you" says Damon.**

Caroline rolled her eyes as Damon smirked at her.

**"You've done worse" states Klaus.**

**"Debatable. See, I don't mind being the bad guy, because somebody has to fill that role and get things done. You do bad things for no reason. You do them to be a dick" says Damon.**

"So true" said couple of voices together.

"Fans still love him." I informed them.

"People in your world must be crazy. How can anyone love someone like him." Elena asked. I paused the show and looked at Elena to answer her.

"I don't know. Caroline might know since she falls in love with him, at one point." I said causing a certain blonde vampire to come over to me and scream at me.

"What? You are lying. Say that you are lying." I obviously wasn't lying since Caroline did sleep with Klaus in season five. Her friends looked shocked too and Klaus couldn't stop smirking.

"How about you watch the show and find out." I said.

"Smart answer" spoke up Kol who just came back. He slowly pushed Caroline away from me while staring at her with stern eyes.

"Hands off her" said Kol sounding very protective. I couldn't help but stare at Kol, curiously. What's up with him? Why is he like this with me?

"Is that blood on your shirt?" I asked noticing a red spot on Kol's grey shirt.

"I am a vampire love, what do you think?" said Kol smirking as he settled down right beside me once again and put an arm around my shoulders this time so that I wouldn't be able to move away from him.

"Personally, I would like not to think about it at all." I said and tried to remove Kol's arm but he only held me tightly. Giving up I sighed heavily and resumed the show. Clearly not being happy about the closeness.

**"Debatable" says Klaus and Damon shrugs.**

**"If you're gonna be bad, be bad with a purpose. Otherwise, you're just not worth forgiving" says Damon and he lies back down and sighs. He goes back to throwing the object in the air.**

"What a great advise Damon" said Bonnie sarcastically.

"Well thank you Bonnie" said Damon sarcastically making Bonnie shake her head to herself.

_**Flash to Gilbert House**_

**Kol is playing the video game, and Elena walks up behind him with a bottle of alcohol.**

**"Sorry, I had to dig up the old people alcohol" says Elena. Kol turns around and pauses the game. He begins to walk over to the kitchen.**

**"Yeah, that's the problem with people today. They have no drinking imagination. Turn-of-the-century New Orleans – now, they knew how to make a drink" says Kol.**

**"You lived in New Orleans?" asks Elena.**

**"We all did, till Niklaus shoved a dagger in my heart" says Kol.**

**"Why? What did you do?" asks Elena.**

**"What makes you think I did anything? Has your alliance with my brother softened you to his horrors?" asks Kol. **

**"I don't have an alliance with Klaus. We had a mutual interest in finding the cure – that's all" says Elena.**

**"Had?" asks Kol.**

**"Yes. And I'm willing to give up looking for it if you promise to leave my brother alone" says Elena but Kol doesn't reply. Elena picks up the mixer and looks at Kol. **

**"Now, can you teach me how to make this?" Elena slightly smiles and Kol takes the mixer.**

**"I'll get some ice."**

"So you actually went there to talk" spoke up Elijah.

"Do you see me attacking her?" Kol asked in reply.

**Elena watches as Kol pours drinks into a glass. She opens the refrigerator and pulls out her phone. She has a message from Jeremy that says 'Trying to find her. KEEP KOL THERE.' She gets something from the fridge and closes the door. Kol is standing right next to her, startling her.**

"Now isn't that creepy" said Caroline.

"I should have known she was stalling me" muttered Kol under his breath ignoring Caroline's comment.

**_Flash to a street_  
**

**Jeremy is hastily walking down the sidewalk, leaving Bonnie a voice mail.**

**"Bonnie, where are you? I called like seventeen times. Kol is in our house. We need you. Okay, I'm heading to your house now."**

**Flash to Gilbert House  
**

**Elena is holding a bowl of ice, and she offers it to Kol.**

**"Here you go" says Elena. **

**"Would you like one?" Kol asks with a smirk. She hesitates.**

**"Sure, why not?" Kol puts the ice in the drinks.**

**"You're really good at that game. Definitely considering you've been locked up in a coffin for a hundred years" says Elena trying to make conversation. Kol smiles and says- **

**"I'm a quick learner. Speedy reflexes. It's not much like the real thing, though, is it? (Elena looks up but stays quiet) You've killed, haven't you? Or are you one of those Mary Sue vampires?" Kol asks with mild curiosity.**

**"I've killed. Once. I'm guessing your number's a lot higher than mine" says Elena.**

**"You lose track over the years. So, are we going to talk about Silas, or just jibber-jabber?" Elena gestures to the family room, and Kol walks over. Elena pulls out her phone. She has a text from Matt saying 'No dagger yet. Need time.'**

"Wow, aren't you innocent Elena. You were being so friendly with him when you were thinking about killing him all along. From now on, you have no right to call us monsters. You are no better than us" said Rebekah and her siblings agreed without voicing anything. Even Elijah seemed displeased with Elena this time.

_**Flash to Rebekah's bedroom**_

**Matt is rummaging through Rebekah's room for the dagger. He looks in all the drawers and her bathroom as well. He starts looking in the bed, but he can't find it.**

Rebekah glared at Matt as she watched him going through her stuffs, looking for the dagger.

_**Flash to Gilbert House**_

**Kol is drinking and leaning against the sofa. Elena walks up to him.**

**"Nobody else seems to think Silas exists, so why do you?" Elena asks.**

**"I used to run with some witches. Africa in the fourteenth century, Haiti in the seventeenth century, New Orleans in the nineteen hundreds. They all knew about Silas; that he needed to stay buried. I actually hold witches in high esteem" says Kol.**

"But obviously no one is going to believe that." I said making Kol look at me with a smirk because I might have sounded a little concerned for him and I just grew more uncomfortable. Damn it.

**"Yeah, but why Silas? Why are you so afraid of him?" asks Elena. **

**"They said if Silas rises, he'll unleash hell on Earth. I happen to like Earth just the way it is" says Kol.**

**"That's pretty biblical" says Elena sighing a little. **

**"Well, that's the other problem with people today – they've lost faith. And in that loss, they no longer know who they should fear."**

"Wow Kol, I didn't know you could be such a philosopher" said Rebekah making Kol snort at that.

"How could you? You are always busy sleeping with the enemies."

_**Flash to Bonnie's House**_

**Bonnie is searching the house for her phone, but can't find it. Her dad walks in.**

**"I have to get to Elena's – have you seen my phone?" Bonnie asks her father. He holds up Bonnie's phone.**

**"I've got your phone, and I've got your car keys. And I told you, we are having a family meeting" says Rudy.**

**"Is that something you read in a book? Because we have _never_ had a family meeting" says Bonnie.**

"Geez Bonnie, you are so rude with your father. And he is actually trying to help you here." I couldn't help but comment.

"My relation with my father is none of your business." Bonnie retorted back.

"Yeah absolutely." I said sheepishly.

**"I've let this go on far enough. Shane said you and your magic are like a ticking time bomb" says Rudy.**

**"And I told you he's crazy" says Bonnie.**

**"I lost your mother to witchcraft. I don't intend to lose you" says Rudy.**

**"It's not your life, it's mine" says Bonnie.**

"I would be thanking god if my dad ever took interest in my life." I said that to myself but obviously the vampire population in the room heard that. Kol took the remote and paused the show making one or two people sigh out heavily with annoyance.

"What do you mean? Your father doesn't care about you" asked Kol with interest.

"Even if he doesn't or maybe he does and doesn't express it or whatever it is, how is that any of your concern?" I asked.

"When was the last time you spoke with your father?" asked Kol not caring about prying in my personal life.

"Are you serious? I am not discussing daddy issues with you Kol" saying that I took the remote and resumed the show. Kol kept staring at me. I knew he would bug me about it later. Why does he care anyway?

**They are interrupted as Jeremy pounds urgently on the door. Rudy goes to answer it.**

**"Yeah?" Rudy asks.**

**"Is Bonnie here?" Jeremy asks.**

**"She's busy" replied Rudy. He tries shutting the door, but Jeremy comes in anyway.**

**"It's important" says Jeremy. Bonnie joins them in the foyer.**

**"What's going on?" asks Bonnie.**

**"I've called you like a hundred times. Kol is in our house" says Jeremy and Bonnie, horrified, turns to her father.**

**"I have to go." Bonnie states. **

** "I said 'no." Rudy states more firmly. Bonnie gets mad and breaks a light with her magic.**

**"Stop telling me what to do." Bonnie tries walking out the door, but Abby blocks the way, her eyes vamping out.**

**"No one's going anywhere" says Abby.**

**"Mom?" Bonnie says obviously surprised. **

**"Abby, please come in." Rudy invites her. Abby walks in. Bonnie still looks shocked.**

**"What are you doing here?" asks Bonnie.**

**"Your father called. Who's professor Shane? What has he been teaching you?" Abby questions with serious tone of voice.**

**"Bonnie, we don't have time for this" says Jeremy. **

**"_This_ is a family matter" says Rudy. Jeremy turns to face Rudy.**

**"My sister's in trouble. We need Bonnie's help" says Jeremy.**

**"You should have said, my sister is trying to murder an original and we need Bonnie's help" said Rebekah with bitter sarcasm.**

**"My daughter is _done_ helping Elena Gilbert. Now, get out!" says Abby.**

"Wow, I think Abby just became my favorite person in this world" said Rebekah earning glares from the Mystic Falls gang.

**"Mom!" Bonnie protests.**

**"Answer my question. What lies has this professor been telling you?" asks Abby. Jeremy suddenly pulls out a stake and tries attacking Abby, but Abby catches his arm.**

"Did you really try to kill Abby?" Elena asked Jeremy with disbelieve who looked at bit guilty.

"Sorry, my hunter instincts took over."

**"Don't! Jeremy! Hey, stop! Stop." Bonnie pulls Jeremy away from her mom and grabs his neck.**

**"Don't hurt her. She's my mom." Jeremy looks at Bonnie and the murderous stare starts to leave his eyes.**

**"All right? Look at me" says Bonnie making Jeremy lower his weapon. He takes a step back, heading for the door.**

**"Just go, okay? I'm right behind you" says Bonnie and she closes the door and faces her mom.**

**"You wanna talk? Let's talk."**

_**Flash to Gilbert House**_

**Kol is walking around and picks up a framed photograph of Elena and Jeremy joking around. He stares at it as Elena approaches him, carrying a bottle of wine.**

**"So we're out of gin, but I think this is a good year" says Elena.**

**"What if I said I don't believe you?" asks Kol.**

**"Okay, you caught me. I don't know anything about wine" says Elena. Kol sets the picture down and looks at her.**

**"It just seems odd that you'd be so willing to give up something you want so much" states Kol.**

"Well at least you suspected her even though you completely failed to see through her lies." I commented and smirked at Kol when he narrowed his eyes at me.

**"I would do anything for my brother. And if what you're saying about Silas is true, what does it matter what I want if it puts everyone else in danger?" says Elena acting perfectly.**

"My my Elena, even I am surprised to see your lying skill" said Klaus and Elena didn't hesitate to glare at him.

"I was just trying to save Jeremy." Elena defended herself.

"No, you weren't." Rebekah said immediately.

"You are the one who actually put him in danger in the first place by planning on making Jeremy kill Kol. You didn't want us to handle the situation. Klaus was willing to dagger Kol to keep Jeremy safe. That indicates you never really wanted Jeremy safe. You just wanted to use him to get to the cure. And I highly doubt you would have taken the cure and most likely use it on one of us. Most probably on Klaus as you already planned to put me in a box again, so that you could have your Salvatore toys kill Klaus as well" said Rebekah angrily making Elena going red with anger as well.

"Well maybe it's true. Maybe I wouldn't mind getting rid of all the originals. Do I need to remind you of all the horrible things you have done to me and my family and friends. You deserve most terrible things to happen to you" said Elena angrily.

"Elena calm down." Stefan dared to say.

"Don't ask me to calm down." Elena snapped at Stefan, shutting him up instantly.

"This is a nightmare." I muttered to myself. Watching the show was one thing. Watching the show with the characters was like third degree torture. I was already regretting this idea.

**"Well, this has been enlightening. Thanks for the drinks" says Kol. Elena starts to panic as Kol moves to leave. She takes a step towards him as he opens the door.**

**"I'll take your request for a truce under advisement" says Kol.**

**"Is there any chance that you could be wrong about Silas?" asks Elena making Kol stare at her for a moment.**

**"Trust me, Elena. Some things are better left buried." Kol leaves. Elena sighs feeling defeated.**

_**Flash to Mystic Falls high school- Gymnasium** _

**Stefan and Rebekah enter the still-decorated gym. It is empty and dark.**

**"I think I saw a horror movie that started just like this. Did you know they play movies on TV all night long now? Hundreds of them. So much better than those silly black-and-white picture shows we used to go to" says Rebekah. Stefan turns on the lights and music, and Rebekah smiles.**

**"I dunno. I kinda miss the old ones. You got any requests for the DJ?" Stefan looks down at his phone. He reads a text message from Matt: 'Still looking'.**

Rebekah looked at Stefan angrily and shook her head. She seemed equally hurt and angry.

**"I'll let you pick. Nothing cheesy" says Rebekah.**

**"Oh, that leaves out about half the decade." Stefan plugs his phone into the speakers.**

**"Hope you like The Cure" says Stefan.**

**"Funny. So is everything about the eighties so... excessive?" asks Rebekah.**

**"It had its charm. "Say Anything" – Lloyd Dobler standing outside of a bedroom window with a boombox over his head, desperately trying to get back the girl of his dreams; "Princess Bride" – Wesley slays giant rats for love; "The Breakfast Club" – one detention turns a bunch of outcasts into allies" says Stefan.**

**"So it was a decade of sentimental drivel, as well?" says Stefan.**

**"Well, I was going to say love, friendship, the possibility of anything happening. _You_ would've loved it" says Stefan and Rebekah smiles.**

**"And why is that?" asks Rebekah.**

**"Because as much as we both hate to admit it, we care about those things" says Stefan.**

"At that time you only cared about daggering me" said Rebekah venomously while staring at the screen.

"No wonder why you are always a liability sister. Look at the way Stefan is fooling you" said Klaus shaking his head.

"As if they didn't manage to busy you with Damon." Rebekah retorted back.

"Let's just say everything was going on according to their plan." I quipped in so that the argument wouldn't do further.

**Stefan pulls out a small box.**

**"That better not be a corsage. I loathe corsages" says Rebekah. Stefan opens the box. It's a koala corsage.**

**"These were all the rage in the eighties." Rebekah laughs, and Stefan clips it to her dress.**

"You gave her a present" said Damon raising his eye brows at his brother.

"I maybe feeling bad about daggering her" said Stefan with a little pissed off voice not caring about Elena's disapproving look or Damon's shake of head.

**"Let's dance" says Stefan. Rebekah takes Stefan's hand, and they start dancing.**

**_Flash to Gilbert House_  
**

**Jeremy walks in cautiously, holding up a gun loaded with wooden bullets. He closes the door and hears a noise. He's ready to shoot, but stops when he sees it's Elena.**

**"I'm sorry. He left. I mean, I – I tried to stall as long as I could" says Elena. The doorbell rings.**

**"That's Bonnie. She was right behind me" says Jeremy. Elena goes to open the door, but it's Kol.**

"Were you lurking outside the house after leaving?" I couldn't help but ask Kol and he nodded his head.

"I felt something was going on wrong." Kol replied honestly. "And when I heard them talking about the witch, it didn't take me long to put two and two together."

"Well you definitely shouldn't have gone back." I said with casual tone of voice.

"I am right. You do care about me" said Kol smirking.

"I don't." I said with strong tone of voice.

"Yes, you do." Kol insisted.

"Shut up you two." Damon snapped at us. Kol glared at him and I rolled my eyes to myself. Kol was such a pain. So was Damon.

**"I've considered your request for a truce. Request denied" says Kol coldly. Elena slams the door in his face.**

**"I'm sorry. I've already been invited in!" Kol shouts and he kicks the door open and walks in; Elena and Jeremy are gone.**

"Whoa! that was one violent kick" blurted Matt before he could stop himself.

**"Hide and seek? Fine by me" says Kol and he walks further inside the house.**

I realized that soon, it's going to be the Kol death scene. Even though the original was intolerable but I don't think anyone deserves to watch himself die, and in a brutal way nonetheless. So I paused the show and looked at everyone, Kol especially.

"There is nothing important after this. I would suggest we skip the rest of this episode and go to the next one." I said hopefully.

"Are you saying my death isn't important?" asked Kol with raised eye brows. He also realized what was going to happen shortly.

"No, I am saying, you don't need to watch it." I replied honestly.

"I want to. I want to know how my beloved siblings handled my death" said Kol and I felt more troubled and I smiled at Kol awkwardly.

"Then I would highly recommend you not watch the show at all." I said uneasily and Kol realized something that darkened his face immediately.

"Is it that bad?" asked Caroline curiously. Elijah, Klaus, Rebekah, all seemed very uneasy at that time.

"Trust me, it is." Kol thought about something for a moment then said.

"I still want to watch." Well I warned him. There was nothing else I could do.

"Alright, as you wish" saying that I resumed the episode and thought in my mind. 'This isn't gonna end well at all'.

**AN: Please please review and let me know what you think. Should I continue or not?**


	7. Chapter 7: Rest Of The Episode part 2

**AN: This is a very long chapter hope you don't get bored reading through it. **

**Thanks to everyone who reviewed. The encouraging reviews are what makes me write more and more. Thanks a lot for that.**

**Chapter 7: Rest Of The Episode part 2**

_**Flash to Bonnie's House**_

**"Dad needs to mind his own business. He had no right to call you here" says Bonnie angrily.**

**"It's not just your father, Bonnie. Witches talk; word gets around" says Abby.  
**

"That is one hell of a family meeting" said Matt making Bonnie sigh out heavily.

"**I found a new way to practice. It's unconventional, but I can handle myself, I promise" says Bonnie assured. **

**"That's not what Shane said" says Rudy. **

**"Shane is sitting in a jail cell right now. You're going to take his word over mine?" says Bonnie offended.**

**"I have warned you about dark magic before" says Abby.  
**

"And that went in one ear and out the other." I couldn't help but comment.

"**It's not dark magic, it's Expression and I need it! We found a cure, Mom. There's a cure for vampirism. And I can do the spell to access it. I can save you, but I have to go– now" says Bonnie.  
**

"If only anyone knew at that time that there is only one doze of the cure." I blurted out without realizing the outcome of it.

"What did you just say?" asked Klaus with shock and sternness in his voice.

"There is only one doze of the cure." I said with unsure tone of voice because I suddenly started to feel that I shouldn't have said it so early. "Right, I forgot you don't know yet."

"What do you mean there is only one doze?" asked Bonnie with disbelieve in her voice.

"What do you think I mean?" I asked in return. "There is only one doze of the cure that Silas is possessively holding in his hands. Just watch the show. You will see what I am talking about."

**"I'm not the one that needs to be saved. You are" says Abby and she rushes over to Bonnie and places her hand over Bonnie's mouth, drugging her with an herb. Bonnie passes out.**

"I still can't believe my mom knocked me out" said Bonnie shaking her head to herself.

"Well, you are gonna do worse to her later." I said nonchalantly making Bonnie roll her eyes at me.

_**Flash to Salvatore Boarding house- cellar**_

**Klaus has his phone out.**

**"Your brother's lack of communication is infuriating" says Klaus.**

**"It's one of his trademarks, like his brooding and his hair" says Damon sarcastically as usual. **

"At least it's not constant sarcasm." I said to myself but earned a glare from Damon anyway.

"**I don't understand what's taking so long. I mean, how hard is it to steal a dagger?" asks Klaus more to himself than to Damon.**

**"From a vampire who's been stabbed as many times as your sister, I'd say difficult" says Damon. Klaus sighs and tosses Damon a vial of blood.**

**"Sweet."**

**"You disappoint me, Damon. You're not trying very hard to get out of here. I expected more the daring escape artist, less the cell potato" says Klaus.  
**

**"Well, I am compelled to kill Jeremy, so I figured it's probably smarter to sit here and chit-chat with you than bust out of here like the hulk" says Damon. **

"Like the hulk? Seriously dude" said Jeremy making Tyler and Matt snort.

"**How do you think Elena felt about that, by the way? Your inability to overcome Kol's compulsion for a single moment even though it meant saving the person she loves most in the world?" asks Klaus.  
**

"You completely forgot Damon killed Jeremy once himself." I chipped in.

"I didn't know that" admitted Klaus.

"And our loving Elena, not only forgave Damon for that but also found a way to fall in love with him. How do you feel about that Jeremy?" asked Rebekah ignoring Elena's glare. She looked at Stefan and their eyes met. Guilt replaced the glare.

"Well I can't say I am fond of Damon but there is nothing I can do but tolerate him" said Jeremy without any hesitation.

"Hey I am right here" said Damon getting pissed off with all the complains.

"That's the problem dude" muttered Matt making Jeremy and Tyler chuckle. Damon angrily glared at the quarter back.

**"She's met me. She knows impulse control's not my strong suit" says Damon.**

**"Still, must be hard trying to live up to Stefan. I remember when I compelled him to feed off Elena. He fought it so hard, he actually managed to resist. Now, that's love" says Klaus.  
**

"You are so antagonizing him, aren't you?" asked Rebekah and Klaus smirked at that.

The conversation between Klaus and Damon on screen caused discomfort between the Salvatore brothers and Elena in present time as well. The three of them tried their best not to look at each other.

"**What do you know about love?" asks Damon with less sarcasm this time.**

**"I know that you're in love with Elena. But I think you're afraid of what might happen when we find the cure at the end of the rainbow. Personally, I don't see a fairytale ending for you. All I see is Stefan and Elena. I think you see the same thing" says Klaus.  
**

"BTW, Stelena fans loved you for saying this." I informed Klaus.

"What is Stelena?" asked Kol with mild curiosity.

"Duh, Stefan and Elena" said Caroline before I could reply.

"You still haven't told us what is Kennett" said Rebekah. I opened my mouth to answer her but one look at Kol and I closed my lips again.

"I don't want your brother to kill me." I said to Rebekah and focused on the show but heard Caroline say.

"I think I just figured it out. Eww."

"Yeah, I think you just did." I told her judging her expression and ignoring Kol's glare.

**Damon doesn't reply, and Klaus' phone rings. He sees it's Kol and answers it. The shots alternate between Klaus in the cellar and Kol at the Gilbert house.**

**"Well, if it isn't the happy homicidal maniac" says Klaus.  
**

"This was going to be your last talk with your brother." I felt the need to let Klaus know that.

**"Did you know that your darling former blood bag and her brother are trying to kill me?" Kol speaks angrily.**

**"What?" asks Klaus genuinely shocked.  
**

**"Don't pretend like you're not in on it. Your obsession to find the cure clearly trumps any sibling loyalty you once felt" says Kol.  
**

**"I don't know what you're talking about" says Klaus.**

"You didn't believe me, did you?" asked Klaus in present time.

"No." Kol and I said together.

**"I'm going to rip off Jeremy's arm and kill Elena just for sport. Then I'm coming for you." Kol hangs up and starts walking. Elena is at the top of the staircase with a crossbow and she shoots Kol in the leg. He groans in pain. She disappears upstairs with vampire speed. Kol pulls the arrow out of his leg and goes after her.**

"I will never understand, how a newbie vampire and an untrained teenager hunter managed to off you." I said more to the Kol on screen than to the one sitting right beside me.

"Writers did a poor job writing your death scene." I gave my opinion thoughtfully. First time I didn't think much about it. But now that I am watching the show carefully, I couldn't help but notice this.

"How can you speak so carelessly about my death?" asked Kol sounding hurt though I knew he was just being sarcastic. Well at least I thought that.

"I am supposed to care about your death. You are just a TV show character for me." I said with nonchalant tone of voice. Kol leaned closer to me and raised his hand. He caressed my face softly with back of his fingers.

"Not anymore darling" said Kol while staring at me like a psychotic serial killer. It actually crept me out.

"Quit playing with her Kol. You can do that later" came from Rebekah and Kol thankfully leaned away from me. I realized then that I was holding my breath. Phew, Kol sure is creepy.

_**Flash to Salvatore boarding house- cellar**_

**Angry, Klaus grabs Damon by the neck and shoves him against the wall.**

**"What the hell's going on?" asks Klaus.**

**"I don't know." Damon manages to speak.**

** "What are Stefan and Elena planning?" asks Klaus forcefully. **

**"I don't know. I've been stuck in the penalty box with you since yesterday. Stefan won't talk to me, and Elena won't come to see me, so maybe you're right. Maybe she's written me off" says Damon. Klaus uses compulsion.**

**"Tell me what you know" asks Klaus.  
**

"He is on vervain dummy." I blurted out before I could stop myself and made everyone look at me.

"Sorry."

"**I don't know anything about a plan" says Damon.**

**"Stay here till I return" says Klaus. He releases Damon and leaves, slamming the door behind. Damon coughs.**

**"I will stay here until you return..." says Damon and he looks down at the bottle of vervain tainted water. "...or not." with that Damon leaves.  
**

**_Flash to Mystic Falls high school- Gymnasium_ **

**Rebekah is kicking a balloon, twirling and having fun. Stefan comes back with a bottle of alcohol.**

"Look at this" said Kol bitterly. "It means when I got killed, my baby sister was having the time of her life with the enemy."

"For the love of god Kol, I didn't know they were planning on killing you. I didn't even know they were going to dagger me." Rebekah defended herself.

"The question is dear sister, would you have tried to stop them if you knew what they planned to do" asked Kol still sounding bitter.

"Of course I would have. Of course I wouldn't have let them kill you. Maybe dagger you but never kill you" said Rebekah truthfully. She sounded quite desperate actually. She really wanted Kol to believe her. Kol however didn't seem to believe her.

"I tried to kill you. You wouldn't have tried to save me" stated Kol more to himself than to Rebekah.

"You don't know that." Rebekah snapped this time.

"Hey you two can kill each other later. We need to finish this episode" said Caroline breaking the argument.

**"It's amazing what you can find stashed away in the teachers' lounge" says Stefan.**

**"This song is not as terrible as the other ones" says Rebekah. **

**"This song is the godfather of rock anthems, okay?" says Stefan.  
**

**"What's going on with you? You're...fun tonight" says Rebekah.  
**

**"I can't listen to this music without thinking of my best friend, Lexi. We spent most of the eighties together. I remember this one time she snuck us backstage and compelled half the band to do tequila shots with us before the show. She was fearless, kinda like you" says Stefan.  
**

"You spoke about Lexi with her" asked Elena with disbelieve in her voice. Yes, Stefan was trying to get the dagger from her but he didn't need to pour his heart out to Rebekah of all the people.

"What's your problem?" Rebekah snapped at Elena.

"You and your siblings." Elena retorted back.

"If you are thinking about starting a cat fight here, I am totally supporting it." I said out loud then muttered under my breath. "That would be hell of a lot more entertaining."

**"So, you slept with her, too?" asks Rebekah.**

**"No, it wasn't like that. I was just a better person when I was with her. I didn't think I'd ever feel that way again" says Stefan.  
**

**"Until Elena?" asks Rebekah.  
**

**"Until Elena. And now, that's over" says Stefan.  
**

Stefan and Elena couldn't help but look at each other. Elena felt more guilty for hurting him. She opened her mouth to say something but Stefan looked away from her. Not giving her a chance to apologize once again. Damon watched the entire exchange of meaningful glances between Elena and Stefan but remained quiet. What could he possibly say?

"**That look right there? That is why I don't let myself care" says Rebekah **

**"Well, you can say that, but we both know it's not true." A balloon pops and Stefan flinches.**

**"Don't worry. I'll protect you if Kol tracks his way to this abandoned dance" says Rebekah and she pulls down her leg warmer and shows him the dagger. She notices the music has stopped.**

"Now that was incredibly stupid of you" said Klaus as he watched Rebekah showing Stefan where the dagger was.

"Kol also showed Elena that he kept the white oak stake in his jacket pocket." Rebekah defended herself saying that.

"I didn't show it to her. She managed to notice it. There is a difference dear sister" said Kol.

"Not that anyone is asking for my opinion but I think you both were being stupid. Rebekah got lucky with Stefan but Jeremy wouldn't have been able to kill Kol if he didn't have the white oak stake on him." I said shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly.

"Keeping the white oak stake on me was the only way I could keep it safe and not loose it." Kol expressed his reason.

"Oh well, good to know. Your fans think of it as writers' fault that they made you do something so stupid as walking in the enemy's house with the only weapon that can kill you." I said making Kol roll his eyes to himself.

"But in the end fans still love you and want you resurrected and I guess that's all really matters for a character in a show." I said and noticed Kol glaring at me because once again I called him a character. "And I am saying that from my alternate universe point of view. Of course you are real here and definitely not a character." Then I muttered. "Unfortunately." making Kol glare at me more.

"Please tell me he isn't resurrected" asked Damon.

"As far as I have seen the show, no Kol hasn't come back. But his fans are constantly pushing for it so it might happen in future season." I replied truthfully and nonchalantly.

"Something is seriously wrong with people in your world" said Elena sighing out heavily.

"Am I the only one who thinks thinking about Kol coming back is totally useless now since thanks to someone he didn't die in the first place" said Caroline rolling her eyes at everyone.

"Thank Kol's fan Jay for that. She is the one who saved him by sending me here." I said not taking the credit for something I didn't do intentionally.

"Then why did you attacked me and saved Kol?" asked Jeremy with pissed off voice.

"If you don't remember correctly, you were going to stake me instead of Kol. I was saving myself." I stated clearing the misunderstanding.

"That's because you appeared out of nowhere." Jeremy said still pissed.

"It wasn't in my control where I would appear. And Jay wanted to save Kol so obviously she made sure my existence would prevent his death." I tried to make him understand.

"Hold on, you are saying you would have let Kol die if things gone different way and you could avoid interfering" asked Rebekah looking at me with intense eyes. I stayed quiet for a moment and then decided to be honest about it.

"Yeah."

"That's very honest of you Lolita" said Kol bitter sarcastically.

"Come on, give me a break. You can't expect me to take your deaths seriously because you die and then you come back and the show goes on. And like I said you are just a freaking TV show for me. Even now, when I am literary stuck in here."

"Well then, I am taking it upon myself from this moment to make you understand that this is all real now. Even for you" said Kol and I suddenly got a very bad feeling about it.

"Let's finish the episode guys, please" pleaded Caroline and we went back to watching the show.

**"I think I'll choose the next song" says Rebekah. Stefan stops her and takes her drink.**

**"No, you know what? I have a better idea" says Stefan. He sets their cups down and points to the hallway.**

**"That way." Rebekah leaves the gym and Stefan unplugs his phone. He texts Matt, typing 'R has dagger. Get here now.'**

"Oh my god!" gasped out Rebekah with shock. Stefan looked more guilty than before.

"I am done. Any feeling I ever had for you Stefan Salvatore, it's gone now" said Rebekah furiously before looking away from him.

"**Well, are you coming?" Rebekah asks and Stefan follows her.**

_**Flash to Gilbert House**_

**Elena is in her bedroom. She pushes her dresser in front of her door, but struggles as Kol pushes back. Kol manages to shove the door open and Elena falls to the ground. With vampire speed she runs into the bathroom, shuts the doors behind her and locks it. Kol kicks open the door and finds Elena gone. He punches through the other door and finds Elena in Jeremy's room with Jeremy. **

"You are not being violent enough. The Kol I know can do much worse" came from Klaus.

"Two words, 'writers' fault" I quipped in.

**Jeremy shoots Kol with a stake gun. Kol catches the stake.**

**"Missed." Jeremy shoots again, and Kol catches it with his other hand. Elena fires a pistol at him, shooting him multiple times.**

**"Go!" Elena screams at Jeremy. Jeremy runs, and she continues shooting Kol. Kol throws one of the stakes, hitting Elena in the thigh, and she cries out. Elena looks up, but Kol is gone. Jeremy is running through the hallway, but Kol appears and punches him. Back in Jeremy's room, Elena pulls the stake out of her leg. Kol throws Jeremy down the stairs, and Jeremy groans in pain. Elena jumps on Kol's back, but he tosses her against the wall. He rips out one of the posts from the railing and impales Elena through the abdomen, pinning her to the wall. She gasps in shock and pain, completely immobilized. **

"Why didn't you stake her in the heart?" asked Rebekah with serious curiosity, ignoring the glares from the Mystic Falls gang.

"Yes, I thought you said you were going to kill her." Even Klaus wondered.

"Elena's got a plot armor. No one can kill her." I said.

"I got a what?" asked Elena confused.

"You got a plot armor. Meaning you are the main character in this show so no matter how badder or eviler the villain is, you would always win and stay alive." I explained it to her.

"That's comforting" said Elena sarcastically while shaking her head to herself.

"Hey what about us?" asked Caroline.

"Others have no guarantee." I stated truthfully because Jeremy, Damon, Stefan, Bonnie, Tyler and even Matt died plenty of times on the show.

"But as you are a main character as well, if the writers do kill you for any reason, they will most likely resurrect you very soon. Like they did with Bonnie and Jeremy in this season." I let Caroline know that.

"Why did you just say Bonnie and Jeremy?" asked Matt and I couldn't help but roll my eyes.

"Would you just watch the show and find out. I am done giving spoilers for today."

**Kol walks over to Jeremy, who is still grunting in pain on the stair landing.**

**"Now... about that arm." Kol got over to Jeremy and drags him down the stairs by his feet. Elena pulls feebly at the stake, but can't move it an inch.**

_**Flash to Mystic Falls high school- hallway**_

**Stefan is teaching Rebekah how to slide down the hallway like the characters do in the movie 'The Breakfast Club.'**

**"Like that" says Stefan and Rebekah laughs.**

"How long do we need to endure them?" asked Caroline more to herself than to others.

**"This is ridiculous" says Rebekah.  
**

**"Well, that's the whole point of The Breakfast Club slide. It's supposed to be ridiculous" says Stefan. Rebekah slides using vampire speed.**

**"No, that's – that's cheating" says Stefan. **

**"What is fun about hurtling down a hallway like a teenage imbecile?" asks Rebekah.  
**

**"You're just gonna have to do it to find out" says Stefan. Rebekah smiles and sighs. She turns and has another go at it, but her shoes squeak against the floor – she can't slide in them.**

**"All right, it's the shoes. Take off the shoes, you'll be fine, okay?" says Stefan.  
**

"Please someone make them stop." Kol groaned at their cheesy romance.

"Stefan is trying to get the dagger here, if you could see past the romance." I said to Kol without any hesitation.

"I wish I could see past that too" said Rebekah to herself.

**"Matt peers around a corner, waiting for Stefan to signal to him. Rebekah sighs and bends down to take the dagger out. Stefan quickly glances at Matt. Rebekah walks toward Stefan, holding the dagger.**

**"This is what you want, right?" She gives it to him.**

"Wait, you just gave it to him" said Klaus with disbelieve in his voice.

"I didn't-" Rebekah began to say but Klaus cut her off instantly.

"Save it Rebekah. We all know how pathetic you are" said Klaus bitterly that both hurt Rebekah and angered him. This time even Kol didn't defend her like usual.

"Don't say anything else Niklaus. I would hate to stop you all from getting into another heated argument and this time, I might do it quite violently" said Elijah with his calm voice and composed expression but everyone listened to him nonetheless.

**"Go ahead, take it. You're right. I do care. I want stupid koala corsages and a prom. I want to have kids with someone who loves me enough to stand outside my window with a stupid boombox. I want to be human. So let Klaus put down my brother. Let's go find the cure" says Rebekah.  
**

"I should have staked you the other night. I really should have" said Kol to himself but out loud so that Rebekah would hear it and it caused her to glare at him angrily.

**Stefan looks at Matt before looking down, thinking. Eventually he pockets the dagger.**

**"Come on. Let's go home." Stefan leads Rebekah out of the school as Matt stays hidden.**

"Always the hero Stefan" said Damon sneering hatefully at Stefan for his stupidity as he didn't dagger Rebekah.

"Always the human Stefan." I couldn't help but retort back.

"I thought you said you don't have any favorite character" said Kol, sounding jealous. I rolled my eyes at that but didn't bother saying anything. Who I like was none of Kol's business. I was not an over enthusiastic crazy fan of Stefan but I liked the character and how he is. Throughout the five seasons, I really liked him and liked how he deals with his problematic situations. Unlike Damon, Stefan cares about people and doesn't have his concerns only for Elena. Kol still kept giving me hard stare but I kept ignoring it.

_**Flash to Bonnie's House**_

**Rudy pats a sleeping Bonnie's head. Abby is crushing something with a mortar and pestle.**

**"You're drugging her?" asks Rudy.  
**

**"Just enough to keep her down until I can get some witches here to clean her mind from that poison that professor's been teaching her" says Abby.  
**

**"That's not happening." Abby turns around to face an angry Bonnie.**

**"Bonnie, please" says Abby. Bonnie holds out her hand, using magic on Abby. Abby gasps, feeling pain. The mortar breaks, and so did Abby's bones. She screams, falling to the floor. Rudy puts his arm around her.**

Caroline and Matt looked at Bonnie with disapproving looks. Bonnie obviously wasn't proud of what she did and lowered her head in shame.

**"I don't belong to the spirits anymore. I belong to myself. Sorry" saying that Bonnie leaves, leaving her parents shocked.**

_**Flash to Gilbert House**_

**Elena is still trying to get the stake out of her abdomen, but it won't budge. Improvising, she braces her hands against the wall and pulls her body off of the stake. Downstairs, Kol has Jeremy strapped to the counter in the kitchen by his arms. Jeremy struggles against his bonds. Kol pulls a cleaver out of the knife block.**

**"Now, like I said, I don't fancy the hunter's curse, so I'm just going to chop of your arm. But don't worry, I'll heal you right up with a bit of blood after." Kol holds Jeremy's head against the counter.**

"Hasn't anyone told you, if you want to kill someone, kill. Don't stand there talking about it." I said to Kol like a smart ass earning a glare from him successfully.

"I want to hear you say that when in my shoes smart ass" came from Jeremy with pissed off tone of voice.

"Touchy!" I said smirking.

**"Sorry about the sting. Now, which arm is it? Is it left or right? I'll just chop of both to be safe" Jeremy closes his eyes as Kol raises the knife over him. Suddenly Elena appears and grabs Kol; the cleaver misses Jeremy and instead slices through one of Jeremy's restraints. Elena slams the cleaver into Kol's chest, shoving him against the counter. Jeremy releases his other arm and rushes to the sink. He grabs the spray hose and sprays Kol with the vervain water. Kol cries out in pain as the water hits him. **

I noticed Rebekah flinch and she closed her eyes. Not wanting to see it. I glanced at Kol and saw him looking at the screen with unblinking eyes. My eyes fell on his hand, resting on his lap. I didn't know what got into me but I held his hand. Wanting to support him through his death scene. The first time I watched it, it didn't have any affect on me. But this time as I was watching with Kol himself in flesh and blood, it made me feel a little sorry for him. Kol didn't look away from the screen but intertwined his fingers with mine. Silently telling me that he was appreciating my support. Thankfully no one noticed this small interaction. I didn't want anyone to think that I have feelings for Kol. Because it was definitely not that. I was just being human here.

**Elena moves away. Jeremy keeps the water on Kol, and Elena takes the white oak stake from Kol's jacket, throwing it to Jeremy.**

**"Jeremy, now!"**

"Too bad I am not gonna appear in there this time." I said and waited for the scene to end.

**Jeremy catches the stake and stabs Kol through the heart with it. Kol screams and bursts into flame. He continues to scream as he staggers through the kitchen and falls to the floor, dead. **

Klaus, Elijah and Rebekah all three of them were dead silent. Where Rebekah had tears in her eyes, Klaus and Elijah had rock hard expressions on their faces. The Mystic Falls gang grew quite uncomfortable as well.

**Elena notices that Jeremy sees something behind her, so she looks over to see Klaus standing at the open doorway, looking upset and angry.**

"Oh my god, you were there" gasped Rebekah. "You watched it happening."

"I would like to know what I did after that" said Klaus with rage in his voice.

**"What did you do?" growls out Klaus.  
**

**"We didn't have a choice. He was trying to cut off Jeremy's arm!" says Elena desperately realizing the danger.  
**

**"Lies! He never would've gotten inside if you hadn't have set a trap for him" says Klaus quickly figuring it out.  
**

**"You said you were going to put him down too" says Elena.  
**

**"I was going to make him suffer on my terms!" Klaus roars furiously. "I'm going to burn this house to the ground. And then, when you try to flee for your lives, I'll kill you both without blinking."  
**

**"You kill us, you'll never get to the cure. You'll _never_ be able to make any more hybrids" says Jeremy. **

**"You really think I care for an instant about my bloody hybrids? I want the cure so I can destroy it. I would've killed you all the second we dug it up, but now I'm just gonna watch you burn instead" says Klaus and then he suddenly falls to the ground, crying out and falling to his knees. Bonnie walks in past him.**

**"Invite him in" says Bonnie. The Gilberts look at her, confused.  
**

**"Do it!" says Bonnie forcefully. Klaus gets up.**

**"Come in." Jeremy invites him. Klaus falls forward as Bonnie magically pulls him inside and immobilizes him.**

**"Living room. Go!" orders Bonnie. Elena and Jeremy run through the living and into the kitchen. Klaus follows, but he can't get into the kitchen. He punches at the air, but there is an invisible barrier. Jeremy pulls the white oak stake out of Kol, and he and Elena run to the door and Klaus continues to pound on the barrier furiously.  
**

**"Witch, you can't do this to me." Klaus roars. **

**"You have no idea what I can do" says Bonnie. **

**"I will hunt all of you to your end! Do you hear me? Do you!?" Elena, Bonnie, and Jeremy leave the house. Klaus pounds against the barrier futilely. As Kol's dead body lies on the floor.  
**

I paused the show. Suddenly the atmosphere in the room became so suffocating, it was literary hard to breath. Fear emitted from the gang as the originals stayed quiet, feeling grieve and anger. Surprisingly compared to others Kol felt less murderous. Elena, Jeremy and Bonnie felt most troubled as they were directly involved in the murder. Klaus looked up, his eyes shining a little. He was forcing his tears back while Rebekah didn't hesitate to let her tears fall. Elijah remained still like a statue. No one could tell what he was feeling exactly. Everyone knew that Elijah loves his family the most. So must not be feeling anything good about his little brother getting killed. And Kol was still holding my hand. And I might be wrong but it seemed that that was what that was keeping him calm and in control. Rebekah was the first one to break the dead silence.

"You murderers" said Rebekah with angry and shaking voice. She leaped forward to attack Elena first. Damon immediately protected Elena and pushed Rebekah away from her. When Damon was about to attack Rebekah, Klaus grabbed him and threw him away from her. He was letting his anger control him. Sensing that the situation was about to get out of control and messy, Bonnie stepped in. She used her magic on Klaus, making him fall on the ground. Before I knew it, Kol disappeared from beside me and joined the fight to help his siblings. He went straight for Bonnie and managed to grab her from behind and threw her into the wall. Bonnie hit her head against the wall.

"Bonnie!" Jeremy yelled and rushed to her. While Caroline and Tyler attacked Kol. Elena stayed in Damon's cover while Stefan tried his best to keep Rebekah away from them. I looked at Elijah and we exchanged a meaningful glance. I knew I was going to regret showing them the episode. I put hands on my ears and screamed at the top of my lungs. When I opened my eyes again, I saw everyone looking at me and thankfully not fighting anymore.

"Now, who wants to watch the rest of the episode?" I asked sighing out heavily.

**_Flash to Rebekah's house_  
**

**Rebekah is crying, having heard the news about Kol from Stefan.**

**"I don't believe you. Kol's not dead. He can't be" says Rebekah.  
**

**"Listen, Rebekah, they didn't have a choice. Kol started this when he went after Jeremy. He went after you too, do you remember? I mean, he was never going to let us find the cure" says Stefan.  
**

**"So you knew? This whole night, you knew?" asks Rebekah angrily.  
**

**"I'm not gonna let the people that I care about get hurt. Not Jeremy, not Elena, not even Damon. And you can hate me for it, but now he can't hurt you, either. And I want us to find this cure together, you and me. Not just for Elena, but for you. So that you can have what you want, be what you want. Be human again. Everyone deserves a second chance, right?" says Stefan trying to make Rebekah understand.  
**

**"Why would I trust you?" asks Rebekah.  
**

**"I don't know. I guess I could give you my word, but at the end of the day, you just need to take a leap" says Stefan.  
**

"Is that all?" Kol asked Rebekah. "Is that all it took for you to get over the fact that they killed me?" There was disbelieve in Kol's voice.

"And you didn't even care about the fact that they had me trapped in the house" said Klaus joining in Kol.

"I probably didn't know about that" said Rebekah defending herself but feeling uneasy as well under her brothers' hostile gazes.

"The hell you didn't" said Kol. "You must have asked Stefan where Klaus is or wondered about it. I can't believe you did nothing to avenge my death."

"You saw Stefan only said the half truth to me. He never said, Elena and Jeremy planned to kill you. I thought they killed you in defense." Rebekah said crying now. Kol looked away from her. Too mad to look at her.

"And what is this foolishness of becoming a human again" asked Klaus. "I wanted the cure so that I could destroy it, eliminate the threat against us. And you wanted to be a human again. Be fragile, get sick and be more pathetic than you already are." Klaus was obviously pissed off that Rebekah didn't come to rescue him instead she choose to go with Stefan on the cure hunt.

"You can't call me names for wanting a normal life and find happiness. Maybe I wouldn't be so desperate to become a human, if you had let me have a happy vampire life. Every time I loved someone, you killed him. Every time I found happiness, you daggered me and locked me in a box for decades. If I want the cure and become human again, is because I know you will never let me be happy. You will never let me be free."

"And don't talk as if you two would have done anything to avenge my death, if they had killed me. Kol you tried to kill me yourself. Did you forget already?" Rebekah was angry this time and she wasn't gonna let anyone not hear the truth.

"I don't know about Kol but I would have killed everyone if they had killed you. For a thousand years, I only wanted to protect you, Rebekah. I didn't want you to fall for the wrong man and get hurt but obviously you had to fall in love with all the wrong choices and it forced me to take unpleasant actions" said Klaus from his heart even though he spoke bitterly.

"You have no right to control my life Nik." Rebekah snapped back angrily. Klaus opened his mouth to say something but Elijah interrupted him, finally.

"That's enough, all of you. Don't you see. People can hurt us because we are always up to hurting each other. We were strong, fearsome and unbeatable in the past because we stick together as a family back then. We are bound to be doomed the way we are falling apart from each other now" said Elijah wisely. The other original siblings immediately grew quiet. Elijah then walked up to Elena. Damon was still being protective of her and stood right in front of her.

"I am not shocked that you killed Kol. After all I vividly remember you breaking my trust on more than one occasion. Relax Elena, I am not gonna hurt you or your friends for killing my brother as it didn't happen in real life. However if you try anything else to hurt my family, I promise you, none of you will survive. No one can get away hurting my family. Am I understood Elena?" Elijah asked and Elena nodded her head vehemently with fear.

"Good, as for the cure. I will decide whether or not we go after it after watching the entire show" said Elijah and he started the episode again.

_**Flash to Salvatore boarding house**_

**Jeremy is pacing, staring at his bare arm. Elena and Bonnie are on the sofa.**

**"It didn't work" says Jeremy anxiously.  
**

**"It took time for Finn's line to die off, remember? It'll work" says Bonnie confidently.  
**

**"What if it doesn't?" asks Jeremy worriedly.  
**

**"Where's that Gilbert optimism?" Damon walks over to Elena.**

**"Hi" says Damon. Smiling, Elena hugs him.**

**"Sorry I missed all the excitement" says Damon.  
**

Kol glared at Damon and Elena on screen and off screen. Apparently killing him was quite exciting for them.

**"I'm just happy to see you" says Elena. The front door opens and Stefan walks in carrying Silas' tombstone. He closes the door.**

"What is that?" Elijah asked about the tombstone. Kol and Klaus again glared at Rebekah.

"You even gave him the tombstone. Nice sister. Really nice" said Kol bitterly. "I was right. You wouldn't have stopped them even if you knew they were going to kill me. Perhaps you would have helped them kill off Klaus as well."

"Obviously Kol. Clearly she is on their side" said Klaus sneering angrily at Rebekah.

"That's not true. I just wanted the cure." Rebekah defended herself.

"Shut up!" Both Kol and Klaus snapped at her together angrily making Rebekah jump back a little. I saw Elijah closing his eyes shut and sighing out heavily. His previous lecture about being a family clearly went in one ear and out the other.

**"Looks like I didn't miss much. Got the Silas headstone" says Stefan.  
**

**"We're just waiting for Jeremy's mark to grow" informs Elena. Stefan sets the stone down on a table while Damon watches him warily.**

**"Klaus is trapped in our living room" says Elena.**

"See, Stefan never told me anything about Klaus being trapped in the Gilbert house. He didn't know about it himself when he was with me" pointed out Rebekah but her two older brothers glared at her anyway.

**"Temporarily. I drew on the new moon to bind the spell. We've got three days to find that cure – four, max" says Bonnie.  
**

**"If we don't, we might as well look up Katherine Pierce and see if she wants some company in hiding, 'cause he _will_ come after us" says Jeremy.  
**

**"We'll find it. Now that we've got Rebekah taken care of, all we need is professor Shane, and then we'll have everything we need" says Elena enthusiastically. **

**"Yeah, I didn't, uh... I didn't dagger her" says Stefan shocking everyone. **

Elena and Damon rolled their eyes at Stefan. Clearly not happy that Stefan was so involved with the original. Especially Elena. She just hated that original bitch. 'Why can't Stefan see that she is slowly wrapping her fingers around him?' Elena thought to herself while glaring at the blonde.

"**What? Why not?" asks Elena shocked.  
**

"Because he is not a selfish bitch like you, you bloody doppelganger wench." Rebekah sneered at Elena angrily and Elena glared back at her.

**"I didn't need to. She's on our side" says Stefan. **

"And there is a cause of celebration right there" quipped in Klaus with poisonous sarcasm.

**"On our side? Did you really just say that?" asks Elena with disbelieve in her voice.  
**

**"Yeah, she handed over the headstone. I mean, she wants to find this cure more than any of us" says Stefan.  
**

**"Why would you possibly think that we could trust her?" asks Elena still not believing her ears.  
**

**"Let me guess, she pledged her allegiance to you while you were naked in the sack?" blurts out Damon. Everyone reacts silently. Elena looks shocked. More than before.  
**

**"I bet you were just dying to get that out, weren't you, Damon?" asks Stefan not feeling guilty anymore for sleeping with Rebekah.  
**

**"Oh, was that supposed to be a secret? Maybe you should have made that a little clear while you were bleeding me dry in our cellar" says Damon bitterly.  
**

**"Yeah, to keep you from _killing _Jeremy" says Stefan.**

**"Stop it, both of you." Elena snaps at them.**

**"Now, why don't you tell her to calm down, Damon? You've managed to use that sire bond pretty well so far, haven't you?" says Stefan and Damon punches Stefan in the face, knocking him down. Stefan gets back up and is about to hit Damon back when Jeremy starts screaming. Jeremy rips off his shirt, and the mark is growing.**

**"It's happening" says Jeremy. Elena is shocked because she can see the mark.**

**"Oh, my god..." says Elena.**

**"You can see it?" Jeremy asks. Elena nods 'yes' as they watch the mark grow up his arm and across his chest.**

**"Here we go" says Damon.  
**

**(ENDING CREDITS)**

"Finally one episode is over." I said out loud but then noticed that the atmosphere in the room was still quite thick with tension.

"I think we should watch the next episode after a little break." I suggested but no one said anything. Glaring at Rebekah and the Mystic Falls gang Kol walked out of the room. He probably needed to clear his head. Klaus left too but he went to his art room. Damon and Stefan glared at each other and then looked away while Elena felt trapped between them once again. She was certainly not happy about Stefan and Rebekah being so close to each other. But there was nothing she can do about it since they were not together anymore. Others just stood there awkwardly, not knowing what to do or what to say. I walked up to Elijah.

"Can I ask you something?" I asked and he nodded his head.

"You have to answer honestly." I said and Elijah only kept staring at me and didn't even bother to nod this time.

"Am I doing more damage than good by showing these episodes to them?" I asked wondering about it seriously.

"Forgive me, Lolita but I can't answer that question right now. All I know is that there is no undoing whatever happens because of watching the show. Hopefully something good happens in the end" said Elijah and I nodded to him. I understood that this is their life here. Well I was trying to understand it. But I also have a life too that I left behind unwillingly. And I needed to get back to that. And it seemed to me that showing them the episodes and letting them know of their future would make something magical happen and I will be back in my world. I certainly hope so. I really do. But of course I could be entirely wrong about it. God please help me!

**AN: Was it too long? Good? Bad? Which episode should I do next 'Into the wild' another episode? Please review and let me know your thoughts.**


	8. Chapter 8: What A Joke!

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed. You are awesome.**

**I AM MAKING THIS A CROSSOVER FIC. SO I AM CHANGING THE LAST TWO CHAPTERS. PLEASE GIVE IT A TRY. **

**Chapter 8: What A Joke!**

I opened my eyes as I woke up from deep sleep. After watching all the episodes I had with me, with the characters in flesh and blood, I was feeling quite exhausted and just wanted to get some sleep. Can you blame me for that? Each and every episode was torturous for me. I felt like throwing a freaking party after all the episodes ended. The watching of the show changed a lot of things. And fortunately for good.

**Flash Back**

_"Okay, time for a pop quiz." I said turning off the TV. _

_"What?" asked Rebekah furrowing her brows at me. I only grinned at her._

_"Question number one 'Raising Silas a) good idea b) bad idea c) I don't really care d)... well I don't know what d is. Anyway, answer the question please."_

_"Bad idea." Everyone said in unison._

_"Very bad idea indeed" said Bonnie who watched herself die onscreen. And not only that but also watched Jeremy die._

_"Yes, it's a terrible idea" said Damon thoughtfully who watched how Elena lost her brother and then became a totally humanity less bitch who didn't even care about him._

_"Okay alright." I said running out of patience. "Good, so we all agree on that. That's fantastic." I said happily. _

_"Now, who still wants the cure in here?" I asked.  
_

_"Not me." Rebekah said immediately making Klaus and Kol snicker at the same time.  
_

_"What are you saying sister, we thought you wanted to have normal human life." Kol mocked Rebekah even further. _

_"Shut up smart ass. I didn't know the side effects of the cure until now." Rebekah defended herself.  
_

_"I don't know if anyone is thinking about it but professor Shane is still out there trying to resurrect Silas" said Matt bringing it to everyone's attention.  
_

_"So is Katherine" said Stefan pointing it out.  
_

_"We need to stop them" stated Elena with strong tone of voice. Watching Jeremy's death was hard for her. She wasn't gonna live through it. No way in hell.  
_

_"Thank you for being so smart Elena" said Rebekah sarcastically to Elena while rolling her eyes at her. Elena glared back at her instantly.  
_

_"Oh come on Bekah, don't be mean to your best friend" said Kol with bitter sarcasm. He didn't like the fact a bit that Rebekah became besties with his killers. Actually like I thought, Kol did get hurt as he watched his siblings ignore his death. But I guess he was handling it. I tried to support him as much as I could. I didn't know why I did that but I just did. And perhaps that's why Kol was still handling the situation somewhat cheekily. And not throwing an anger tantrum.  
_

_"Well while you all argue with each other and hopefully come up with useful solutions to your problems without killing each other, I am gonna take a nap upstairs." I said to them and turned around to leave the room. _

_"And hopefully wake up in my own bed." I muttered under my breath.  
_

**End Of Flashback  
**

"I am still here." I said with unemotional/stern/cold tone of voice as I took in my surrounding. I was still in the bedroom I slept in at the Mikaelson mansion.

"Yes." Kol responded sheepishly who happened to be in the bedroom as well.

"I am still here." I said again, not caring that Kol was probably watching me while I was sleeping like a total creep. My breathing started getting unusually heavy.

"Yes, you are still here" said Kol this time rolling his eyes at me.

"I am still HERE." I screamed out loud on the verge of bursting in tears and getting a panic attack.

"Were expecting to not be here?" asked Kol not understanding why am I creating such a scene.

"YES!" I yelled. "I did everything. I told you everything. I showed you the episodes. You are all safe now. What the hell I am still doing here? Why am I not back in my world? What am I supposed to do now? What-"

"Hey, Lolita. Look at me" said Kol but I was too busy freaking out to listen to him. Kol held my face with both his hands and forced me to look at him. "Listen to me-"

"What?" I asked still breathing heavily.

"Calm down. Everything's going to be fine" said Kol with assured tone of voice.

"How? How am I supposed to calm down, Kol. I thought after ensuring that you are all safe, I would go back but I am not. I am still here and I don't know what else to do to get back. I wanna go back Kol. I wanna go back home." I started sobbing after saying that. Kol pulled me closer to him and wrapped his arms around me. I also leaned into his embrace. During the time we all watched the show together, somehow I bonded with them, specially Kol. I was kind of sure he doesn't think of me as a play thing anymore that he owns. Actually he was being kind towards me. Kol didn't say much but since I supported him through his death scene and other difficult scenes, Kol has stopped harassing me.

"Maybe there is something I can do" said Kol thoughtfully. I pulled away to look at him.

"What can you do?" I asked confused.

"Remember, I used to run with witches." I nodded to that. "Well I have collected numbers of Grimoires over the centuries. I am sure there will be something that can help you in one of them at least" said Kol trying to sound confident about it.

"Even if we do find something, a spell or anything but we would need a witch to perform that spell." I pointed it out.

"We have the Bennett witch" said Kol very easily.

"But she is consumed with expression right now. I don't think she will be able to help me." I said being a pessimist.

"Leave that to me" said Kol smiling. He tried to walk away from me but I stopped him.

"Why are you helping me Kol?" I asked with serious curiosity. "Two days ago you were pretty intent on not letting me leave and now you are willingly helping me go back. Why? Are you already bored of me?" Kol laughed at that.

"No, I am not bored of you. I can never get bored with you. But I can see that you really want to go back home." I interrupted Kol there and asked-

"Why do you care what I want?"

"Because you saved my life. I owe you for that" answered Kol honestly.

"I think both of us already agreed that, it was an accident." I said smiling a little but Kol shook his head.

"I am not talking about the time you accidentally saved me from Jeremy. You saved me by convincing everyone that raising Silas was a very bad idea. I know that if it wasn't for you, no one would have believed me and they would have tried everything to get the cure and raise Silas in the process. Including my own siblings. Even try to kill me again or dagger me if they had to. So yeah, you did save my life and my world" said Kol enthusiastically.

"Wow, you are making me some kind of a superhero here. So you are returning me the favor then?" I asked and Kol suddenly got this serious look in his eyes that made my heart skip a beat.

"Yes, otherwise I swear I wouldn't have let you leave me. I would have tried to persuade you to stay or even keep you here forcefully and not care about how much you want to go back" said Kol pretty seriously. I gulped down the nervousness.

"Yeah, that sounds about right what Kol Mikaelson the original would do." Kol sensed my fear and gave me a tight smile.

"But now you don't have to worry about that since I am not gonna force you to stay or keep you here against your will. And I am even gonna help you go back."

"And I am thankful for that." I blurted out. Kol raised his hand up to my face and caress my cheek softly.

"How I wish you didn't want to leave" said Kol more to himself than to me.

"I don't want to stay here Kol." I said with soft tone of voice. Nothing can change my mind about that.

"I know" said Kol and he planted a soft kiss on my forehead.

"And that's why I am gonna help you despite what I want. However something tells me that helping you is going to get me what I want." With that Kol walked away from me, leaving me breathless. I sighed out heavily. I didn't know Kol could be so extremely intense. I was glad that he was helping me. Cause I know if Kol didn't want me to, I could never leave this world. Hopefully he finds something useful in the Grimoires.

**Three Days Later...**

"Why are we here?" I asked. Bonnie asked me to come at the burned witches' house. As Kol wasn't available, Caroline was kind enough to give me a lift.

"I think I found something that can help you go back" said Bonnie and my face brightened up immediately.

"Don't get your hopes up yet" said Bonnie like a mother who is telling her kid to be careful.

"Too late." I said smiling happily.

"What is it Bonnie?" asked Caroline curiously.

"It's a spell. A powerful witch created it to travel from one place to another place without any transport or wasting any time" explained Bonnie.

"Like an apparition spell." I said and Bonnie nodded her head.

"Exactly."

"But how is that gonna help in this case. Lola here needs to travel to another universe not another place in this world" said Caroline. I rolled my eyes at the nick name Caroline gave me. Actually she calls me a lot of things but Lolita. Which I appreciate to some level.

"That's why I need to modify this spell" said Bonnie making me raise my eye brows at her.

"Modify the spell?"

"Yes, so that the spell would take you back to your world" explained Bonnie.

"Can you even do that?" I asked not trusting this idea very much. It sounded dangerous.

"I can certainly try. And frankly speaking I don't think there is any other way. Now do you want me to proceed or not?" asked Bonnie. I obviously wasn't sure about this and certainly didn't like the idea.

"I am not gonna die in this, am I?" I asked fearing the answer.

"No, you are not gonna die. If my way doesn't work, the most horrible thing that can happen is you are gonna end up somewhere else in this world" said Bonnie.

"Well now that's comforting. What if I end up in the middle of the pacific ocean or Antarctica or anywhere in this world where a living breathing person shouldn't go." I burst out with worries. Why this has to be so difficult?

"You can always accept living in this world. I mean it's not that bad" said Bonnie and I immediately gave her a look.

"Just don't send me somewhere in the middle of nowhere." I said to Bonnie indirectly telling her to try the spell.

"I got an idea" said Caroline. "Bonnie can you do any spell that can link her to one of us so that wherever she goes, she would be able to contact us somehow and then even if she ends up somewhere else in this world, we would be able to go there and rescue her."

"Yeah, that I can do" said Bonnie confidently.

"Okay, who am I gonna be linked with?" I asked.

"Since it's my idea, I will volunteer. It's not gonna do me any harm, is it?" Caroline asked Bonnie.

"No, you are just gonna feel connected to her and know where she is" explained Bonnie.

"And if the spell does work and I go back to my world. What then?" I asked wisely.

"The link will break and Caroline won't feel you anymore" said Bonnie.

"Sweet, so how long is it gonna take for you to modify the spell?" I asked Bonnie.

"Actually I have already done it. It's up to you now, when you want me to perform the spell" said Bonnie. I thought about it for a moment then said-

"Now."

"Now?" questioned Bonnie as if she heard me wrong.

"Aren't you gonna say good bye to anyone? Especially someone named Kol" asked Caroline with suggestive tone of voice. I furrowed my brows at her.

"You just can't believe that there is nothing going on between me and Kol, can you?" Caroline vehemently shook her head. I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh whatever, believe what you want. And, no I don't want to say good bye to anyone. I am not good at saying good byes. Last time I said good bye to someone, she left me forever." I said that more to myself than to the girls. Before Caroline and Bonnie could ask me what I am talking about I said-

"I am ready Bonnie. Just do it."

After connecting me with Caroline, Bonnie started doing the real spell. My heartbeat was rising up and up and up till the point my heart started beating like crazy and it threatened to burst in my chest or stop working completely. Suddenly all kind of witchy things started happening, like flames going up, winds blowing heavily, voices echoing in the room. Well you get the idea. Bonnie's nose started bleeding as well. Both Caroline and I looked at her with concern.

"Bonnie, are you alright?" Caroline asked with concern. But no reply came. Suddenly a blinding white light hit us. The same light that hit me that other night when Jay did something to me. I closed my eyes shut tightly. The same sensation took over me. My head started spinning and I felt like throwing up. I waited for it to stop and damn it felt like forever. I sighed out heavily when it suddenly stopped.

**New Orleans 1822**

"I think it worked." I said to myself out loud before opening my eyes. But when I did open my eyes I saw Klaus pointing a white oak ash dagger at me. I looked at the dagger, then looked back at Klaus whose eyes were widened at the moment. I immediately raised up my hands in surrender.

"Whoa dude, hey, calm down. What's with the dagger?" I saw Klaus glancing behind me. I looked over my shoulder and found Kol standing right behind me. And Elijah behind him. They both looked kind of shocked and confused. Basically I was covering Kol from Klaus who by the way looked extremely confused too. I rolled my eyes and shook my head at Kol.

"I should've known. What did you do this time? You know what I'm kind of getting tired of coming in between you and death. Why can't you just behave?" saying that I turned to face Klaus, not noticing the furrowed brows of Kol Mikaelson.

"And Klaus I'm sure whatever it is, it can be solved without involving the dagger into this."

With that I looked away from Klaus and immediately noticed two dead bodies lying on the ground. "What the hell is going on here?" I asked myself. However before I could get any answer, Caroline appeared out of nowhere and landed on Klaus.

"Ow, that should hurt." I said out loud. Rolling together they both landed a few feet away from me.

"Aww!" Caroline groaned in pain.

"Caroline!" I exclaimed. Without bothering with Kol and Elijah, I walked over to Caroline and Klaus. "Hey you okay?" I asked Caroline as she pushed herself off of a very startled looking Klaus.

"Yeah I am fine. It's just my head is spinning. And I would've preferred landing somewhere else" said Caroline standing up on her feet but looking a bit dizzy. She was a vampire so I didn't worry much about her injuries. She'll heal right away.

"Are you alright?" Caroline asked and I nodded my head.

"Yeah but damn the spell didn't work." I said with disappointment. It seemed pretty clear that the spell failed since I was still with Caroline and the original brothers. Wait original brothers. Where did they come from? And-

"Where is Bonnie?" I asked looking around and finally realizing that we were no longer in the witch's house but in a yard of a very old fashioned looking building.

"Wait, where the hell are we?" I asked out loud. Caroline finally gathered herself together and looked around with me. There were alive people in the yard, standing very still as if compelled not to move from their places. And two of them seem to be dead whom I noticed earlier. And their clothes, so Shakespearean style. What the hell was going on here? Seriously.

"What in god's name is going on here?" asked Caroline out loud. "And why am I here? Bonnie was supposed to transport you only."

"Does it look like I have any clue?" I said with a bit sarcasm in my voice.

"I guess the linking spell between us is the reason why I'm here with you. Though the spell shouldn't be working like this. Something must've gone wrong" said Caroline more to herself than to me.

"Thank god you figured it out that something went wrong." I said sarcastically while rolling my eyes at Caroline.

"Hey take it easy. At least we are still home and not somewhere in the middle of nowhere" said Caroline optimistically. Something felt wrong to me though. It didn't feel like we were still in Mystic Falls. But that was absurd. If we weren't in Mystic Falls then we wouldn't be with the originals at the moment. It was just that my gut feeling that was saying something fishy was going on. Maybe because we were somewhere in Mystic Falls where we've never been before.

"Ladies! May I have your attention please?" Elijah spoke up finally and everyone looked at him. "Thank you. Now, please tell us who you are? And where did you come from?" Elijah asked stepping in front of us. He looked at Caroline and I as if he has no idea who we were.

"You're kidding right. Elijah you're asking us who we are?" I asked with raised eye brows. This all seemed like a big joke to me.

"Yeah and why are you dressed like this?" asked Caroline looking at Elijah up and down. Leave it to her to notice the clothing first. But now that she mentioned it I noticed it too and got surprised. Elijah, Klaus and Kol the three of them were wearing old fashioned clothes. Why were they dressed like this? Suddenly my eyes landed on a boy sitting on the chair. He looked completely puzzled and scared as well. I have seen him somewhere. But where? After thinking about it for a moment, I realized where exactly I've seen that boy before. The realization freaked me out to no limit.

"Are you guys participating in a Shakespearean act or something?" Caroline further interrogated about the dresses.

"And are you ladies pretending to be men?" asked Kol with sarcastic tone of voice as he checked us out openly. Both Caroline and I were wearing jeans and tops. Caroline glared at Kol and opened her mouth to retort back but I interrupted her.

"Caroline!" I said with fear in my voice as I kept staring at the boy.

"What?" Caroline asked and looked at me with questioning eyes, still being clueless about the entire situation.

"I think Bonnie's transportation spell did work, just not the way it was supposed to." I was shocked at myself that I could still speak and function properly after discovering the reality of the situation. I should have fainted by now. I guess I am not letting the reality sink into my mind yet and that was why I haven't started screaming and crying yet. And that was a good thing I guess.

"What do you mean?" Caroline asked with confusion. I curtly motioned my head towards the boy. Caroline also looked at him.

"Who is he?" she asked me. I realized then why Elijah didn't know us. And with that realization I also figured that the original brothers we were currently with, wouldn't hesitate to kill us in a blink of an eye. They didn't know us. Therefore we were just like any other stranger they so joyfully slaughter each and everyday. My breathing suddenly became uneven and heavy. My heart started to beat crazily. And I started sweating as well. Being a vampire Caroline obviously noticed that.

"Lolita, what's wrong? Are you alright?" I shook my head at that.

"That boy over there, is Marcel" I said. I felt a metallic taste in my mouth. I think I am about to throw up. Caroline however failed to understand my worry here.

"So?" she asked dumbly.

"Actually his name is Marcellus" corrected Klaus. Caroline rolled her eyes at him.

"Why is it a big deal-" Caroline suddenly stopped talking. She finally realized. Of course Caroline and everyone else in Mystic Falls knew about the great Marcel. She looked at me.

"Is he the Marcel?" Caroline asked and I slowly nodded my head.

"But he's still human."

"Yeah."

"And just a boy."

"Yeah."

"So this means -"

"Yeah."

Now Caroline started breathing heavily as well and turned pale with worry. She looked at the originals and gulped down her nervousness. "What should we do?" she asked with shaken tone of voice.

"Running would be a good idea." Caroline immediately grabbed me and dashed for the door in vampire speed, unfortunately one normal vampire against three originals, not a fair competition. Klaus immediately blocked Caroline's path.

"Not so fast love. We have yet to properly introduce each other" saying that Klaus smirked wickedly. This is so not gonna end well. For us of course.


	9. Chapter 9: Same Stranger People

**AN : Thank you so much for your reviews. They are amazing. Please keep them coming. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Let me know what you think. Thanks. **

**Chapter 9: Same Stranger People  
**

"Lolita, why are you crying?"

"I am suppose to enjoy this madness?" I said in between my sobs to Caroline who was trying her best to stay calm. Usually I don't cry but at the moment, I was full on bawling and I was not even feeling embarrassed about it. Though I was sure I was looking quite comical while whining like a baby but can you really blame me. Not only I was stuck in a TV show at first but now I'm stuck in the past of that said show. Well spin off of the show anyway.

This can't get any worse. I thought to myself. No wait, given my track record, even the worst situation could get worse for me. I was currently sitting on a brand new old fashioned looking sofa in the living room of the mansion and Caroline was pacing in front of me worriedly. She was obviously thinking of a way to get out of here and the situation altogether. The original brothers have gone somewhere thankfully. They left us alone with a nice threat that if we try to run, they are going to hunt us down followed by the usual threats that they usually give. Caroline pulled out her phone from her jeans pocket again and tried to call someone once again.

"Stop with the phone Caroline. I told you it's not going to work." I said feeling helpless. Well I kind of was helpless at the moment but I despised the feeling nevertheless. Caroline sighed out heavily and put her phone back inside her jeans pocket.

"They're going to kill us, aren't they?" asked Caroline more to herself than to me.

"There's a 99.99% chance that they will." I said sighing out heavily. "Damn you Bonnie, if she had to send us in a different time couldn't she have sent us in the dinosaur period. At least we would be a lot safer with veggie dinos." I said feeling utterly frustrated. "And what are we suppose to tell them when they get back? Surely they're gonna interrogate us."

"I think we should just tell them the truth" suggested Caroline. I inwardly smacked my own head.

"Brilliant idea Caroline. Why didn't I think of that? Lets just tell the originals that our witch friend Bonnie accidentally sent us in the past and we are from a time where Klaus is in love with you and Kol is sweet on me. And I'm not even from this world. Thanks to a freak I landed in a god damn TV show. Yeah that will do down smoothly." Caroline glared at me as I mocked her.

"Well genius then what are we going to tell them?" Caroline asked crossing her arms over her chest.

"Anything but the truth."

"But they're gonna know we are lying." Caroline stated the obvious.

"Funny thing is, even if we do tell them the truth they are still gonna think that we are lying because the truth is crazier than anything anyone can ever imagine. I mean come on, time traveling may be believable to them if we could provide them enough proof but coming from another universe where they are all TV characters, that's just insane. These people don't even know what a freaking TV is for heaven's sake."

"You're right. We can't tell them the truth. Besides, it could jeopardize our future. But what the hell are we going to tell them?" Caroline asked looking extremely troubled. I was worried myself.

"Personally I would like not to tell them anything. No lies no truths."

Caroline looked around the room for the first time and said- "Everything is so old fashion looking." I rolled my eyes at that.

"News flash Caroline. We are in the past." I said sarcastically.

"When are we exactly?" Caroline asked ignoring my comment.

"Marcel's still a kid so I am guessing nineteenth century-ish." Caroline shook her head hearing that. Finally the frustration making her crazy. She dropped herself on the sofa across from me and sighed out heavily.

"We need to think of a way to get back." Caroline stated seriously.

"You do the thinking. My head isn't working anymore." I said inhaling and exhaling a deep breath to release a bit of a tension. It didn't work though.

"Excellent. Leave everything to me" said Caroline sarcastically while rolling her eyes at me.

"Look Caroline, I'm only a human here and there's only so much I can handle. Coming into your world was terrifying for me enough. This, I can't handle this. Actually now that I think about it, I would be glad if someone kills me right now." I whisper yelled at Caroline.

"And you will be dead if you don't answer our questions honestly." Klaus entered the room while saying that. Elijah walked right beside him while Kol and Rebekah followed their brothers. Seeing them I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Here we go again." I muttered to myself remembering something like this happening with me when I got into the TVD show and saved Kol from Jeremy.

"Easy Niklaus, there's no need to threaten our guests. I am sure that they are going to cooperate with us" said Elijah politely while taking a seat at the arm chair. He was facing me and Caroline. Klaus smirked at Elijah's statement and settled in the arm chair beside Elijah.

"Not that they have any other choice here" said Klaus with mirthful tone of voice. I ignored Klaus and glanced at Kol. I found him staring at me quite boldly and perhaps with a bit of interest in his eyes. Rebekah however was scowling at us.

"What are these things you have caught brothers?" asked Rebekah looking at us with pure disgust. As if we were some low life ugly looking creatures. Caroline immediately glared at the female original.

"And what bloody hell are they wearing? Pathetic savages." Rebekah looked at us with more disgust than before if that's even possible. It obviously hit Caroline's nerves and she snapped.

"Clothes, something you take off every time a man makes eye contact with you." I closed my eyes and shook my head at Caroline's snarky reply. This was so gonna get us into trouble. And it did. Rebekah snarled at her furiously.

"You bitch, who do you think you're talking to. You don't know who we are, you little wench." Rebekah stepped forward with intention of attacking Caroline.

"Sure she does. After all you're the infamous original family." I said as if that was the most obvious answer. Well it was kind of obvious. Rebekah got more enraged but Elijah gave her a look.

"Calm down Rebekah. We need answers from them which they cannot provide if they are dead." That statement alone proved that Elijah didn't care about our lives in this century. He only cared about getting answers from us. Well I don't blame him. He didn't know us. And something told me that this Elijah was different from the Elijah we knew and who knew us. Elijah averted his eyes from Rebekah and looked back at us.

"Please, let us keep this conversation civil, shall we?" said Elijah politely however it was clear that he wouldn't tolerate misbehavior for the second time. "So what are your names my good ladies?"

Caroline and I looked at each other. Both knowing what we have to do. We can't jeopardize the future because surely they were gonna ask for more and more information once they learn that we are from the future. They would want to know everything. It could not only change the future but endanger everyone in the twenty first century. It was hard for me to admit but over the time, I've grown to like everyone of the show back in twenty first century. Therefore I won't endanger anyone's life. Elijah was still waiting for us to answer his question. Caroline and I gave each other an understanding glance. After that she finally spoke up-

"My name is-"

"Caroline and your friend's name is Lolita. We already know that love. There's no point lying" said Klaus with an arrogant smirk. Caroline scowled at him.

"I wasn't going to lie." She defended herself immediately and glared at Klaus. "And don't call me love." Caroline snapped. The hybrid only smirked more in return. He knew Caroline was going to lie for sure.

"You know who we are yet you are so unafraid of us" stated Elijah getting serious now. "But we don't recall ever meeting you. So who are you?"

"And don't even think about lying" threatened Klaus quite menacingly. It pissed me off. He's such a dick.

"Well she's a vampire and I can turn into a unicorn once in a while." Klaus and Rebekah glared at me while Elijah kept looking at us with calculating eyes. Kol however laughed as he realized that I joked about myself.

"Feisty I see. I like feisty woman."

"Tell me about it." I muttered while rolling my eyes to myself. Kol suddenly came over to me in vampire speed and took a lock of my hair and sniffed it.

"And she smells amazing" complimented Kol. If I didn't know better I would've thought he was trying to woo me. Kol gracefully like a predator walked around me and went behind my back. He put both his hands on my shoulders. I immediately tensed up. Knowing Kol and his unpredictability, he could just snap my neck in a blink of an eye despite Elijah's order.

"Now tell us darling, who you really are and how did you appear here out of nowhere?" I glanced at Caroline who looked scared for me.

"Don't you have somewhere to run to considering your brothers have just tried to dagger you, again. You're not safe here." I said fearlessly and a bit sarcastically even though inwardly I was freaking out.

"Thanks for the concern love but I would rather stay here and enjoy your company and of course answers" said Kol indifferently. As if he didn't care that he was almost daggered and he would've rot for years in a coffin. When I remained quite and refused to answer Kol, he applied enough pressure on my shoulders to fracture the bones a bit. I cried out in pain. Caroline gasped with shock however no one else said anything. Not even Elijah. Rebekah downright smirked seeing her brother torture me. Kol leaned forward and talked into my ear.

"Are you going to answer now love or should we continue this?" he asked with friendly tone of voice. "Mind you I can do this for hours."

"This is how you repay me for saving your life?" I asked with gritting teeth as I tried not to scream out loud again. Bloody lunatic.

"Darling, you saved my life that's why you are still breathing. Now be a good girl and answer my question." Kol as usual spoke like a maniac. He sounded so cheerful. God I hate this version of Kol. It was weird to see him like this after seeing him under a different light in twenty first century. And must I tell I like twenty first century Kol a lot more than this jerk. True Kol behaved like a complete douche bag with me in the beginning but later, he was so nice and he cared about me. God I missed him already. His past version was insane. As I still kept quiet, Kol sighed out heavily.

"Alright then-" saying that Kol was about to torture me more but Caroline interrupted him.

"No please don't hurt her. I'll tell you everything."

"Caroline NO!" I immediately exclaimed with shock.

"Quiet!" Klaus snapped at me. "Yes love, please do tell." Holding back her tears, Caroline started talking.

"We are from Mystic Falls" hearing about Mystic Falls the original siblings looked at each other. I jerked Kol's hands off my shoulders and thankfully he let me go. He walked over to his brothers with a satisfied smirk plastered on his lips. I glared at him while rubbing my bruised shoulders. Bastard! Caroline glanced at me once before blurting out-

"And from Twenty first century." The siblings was stunned hearing that.

"Twenty first century. You are saying that you are from the future." Klaus further inquired.

"Since twenty first century comes after nineteenth century, I would say yes that's exactly what I meant." Caroline said with slight sarcasm in her voice.

"You are lying." Rebekah said at once. "Elijah, Nik they are lying. Don't believe them."

"You think twenty first century Rebekah is intolerable, I would say nineteenth century Rebekah is going to be a pain in the ass." I said to Caroline ignoring the originals completely. Rebekah bared her fangs at me and I just rolled my eyes at her. "Oh please! You don't scare me."

"I really hope it's not the same with me darling" said Kol walking over to me once again. "And to find out the truth-" Kol looked into my eyes and his pupil dilated. I understood he was going to compel me. I couldn't help but smirk at his attempt.

"You don't scare me either Kol and oops did I forget to mention that I cannot be compelled." Kol's cheerful demeanor suddenly turned cold and sinister. He glared at me and tried to stare me down but I kept looking at him with determination.

"Don't bother. I'm on vervain." I heard Caroline say to Klaus obviously.

"Okay calm down everyone." Elijah finally stepped in. Kol thankfully walked away from me. Elijah then looked at us with heavy seriousness. He asked-

"What proof do you have that you've time traveled because we've never heard of such thing?" Caroline and I looked at each other. Now that the secret is out, we have to prove it to them. For our safety's sake.

"Show them." I said to Caroline. She frowned at me with confusion.

"Show them what?"

"Your cleavage." Caroline's eyes widened at that. I rolled my eyes at her. "Your phone Caroline. Show them your phone." Caroline shook her head at me but pulled out her phone from her jeans pocket and put it on the table in front of us. The originals looked at the device with clueless faces.

"What is this?" asked Elijah.

"It's a phone. A device invented in the future. We use it to talk to someone in another place." I said however the four originals gave me a look of complete disbelieve together. Caroline shook her head and decided to try another way.

"Look we're not lying. We are from the future. We know things about you that no one else does."

"Like what?" asked Klaus. He was definitely getting impatient eventually.

"Like you were born in Mystic Falls in tenth century. All of you. Your mother Esther turned you into vampires. And Klaus isn't only a vampire, he's a hybrid. Both werewolf and a vampire. And there's a curse on him that he breaks-"

"Caroline!" I interrupted her before she could say more and give away everything. Caroline's eyes widened a bit as she realized her mistake and she tried to correct it but unfortunately it was already too late.

"Look you have to believe us."

"What were you saying about my curse?" asked Klaus straight away. His gaze sharp and dangerous. Great work Caroline.

"We just know that there's a curse on you." I said hoping Klaus would drop it but who was I kidding with. Klaus suddenly grinned which stopped my heart for a moment. He stood up and slowly started pacing.

"Is that so? Fine we believe that you are from the future and you've time traveled. So now explain why did you come in this time?" asked Klaus with sinister gleam in his eyes.

"This is an accident" said Caroline immediately.

"Yeah definitely an accident."

"That sounds awful. So I believe you would like to go back in your own time. I know of witches who could help you. Just do me a little favor and I shall take you to them" said Klaus rather charmingly. Caroline snorted at that.

"And let me guess, that little favor is tell you everything about your future." Caroline then looked straight at Klaus, right into his eyes. "You know what Klaus, you can go to hell."

"With pleasure love but first let me give you a proper welcome to New Orleans" saying that Klaus and Kol as well smirked widely at us. I immediately knew that Caroline and I were headed towards terrible torture sessions. Things just kept getting better and better here. Oh how I regret ever rejecting the future Kol's affection. If I ever go back I will surely tell him this.


	10. Chapter 10: Surprise! Surprise!

**AN: Thank you thank you thank you thank you and you know what thank you for all the reviews and favs. You rock my darlings. Here is another chapter. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 10: Surprise! Surprise!**

When Klaus said that he was going to give Caroline and I a proper welcome to New Orleans, I really did think that he's planning on torturing the life out of us and god knows do what else. However it turned out something entirely different and unexpected. Caroline and I were currently sitting at the dinning table with the original siblings and there were delicious looking food served right in front of us. Not to mention along with rich wine and slow music played by compelled musicians.

I should've been surprised but then I remembered that Klaus has a tendency of providing nice meals to people in order to get information out of them. He did that with Hayley in season four. And Rebekah too. Of course Stefan was with them. And how could I forget the lunch with Alexander in twelfth century. Klaus and Elijah were trying to learn about the hunters, about the five more specifically. Therefore I looked completely unsurprised after a moment of confusion. Unlike me however, Caroline looked very shocked and couldn't believe her eyes. Apparently she also thought that Klaus was going to torture us to death. Well good for us that the originals decided to play nice. Though the situation would be better for me if I could avoid Kol's nerve raking gaze. He was staring at me without even blinking for once. It felt like a vulture looking at it's prey.

Honestly speaking, this Kol was so cold. Even though the same person but the future Kol and the past Kol seemed like north pole and south pole to me. Weird right. I looked away from Kol and concentrated on the dishes instead. Food was already served in our plates. It looked mouth watering. Elijah looked at Caroline and I with a nice smile.

"Please miss Caroline, miss Lolita-" and he motioned for us to start eating. "I can assure you, we have the best cook in New Orleans."

"I'm not hungry" said Caroline while crossing her arms over her chest and pulled a tough look on her face. Shrugging my shoulders I started stuffing my mouth rather shamelessly.

"Lolita!" Caroline scolded me for that.

"What? I'm starving. And FYI this could be my last meal. Let me enjoy. And I advise you do that same." I said with my mouth full. Damn this stuff is really good, whatever dish it is. I thought to myself. I guess it was chicken. Yeah it was definitely chicken. I love chicken. Caroline rolled her eyes at me but didn't touch her food. Rude.

"What is FYI?" Rebekah asked curiously.

"For your information. It's an abbreviation. We use a lot of abbreviation. It's a future thing. Like by the way is BTW. And oh my god is OMG. Oh I remember OMG!... when I say that it doesn't sound so funny but the one time Elijah said it, it was hilarious." I blurted out without thinking about it for a second. Caroline scowled at me.

"I never said OMG" said Elijah with a curious look on his face. Before I could stop myself I started speaking again.

"Sure you did. In season two when you explained to Elena that Klaus is actually your brother, she was so shocked and didn't know what to say, so you said and I quote 'Yes, I'm a little behind on the times, but I believe the term you're searching for is O.M.G. You know considering I've only seen every episode once, I remember everything very clearly. I always knew I have sharp memory. My aunt always made me doubt that though. Horrible person she is. She's the one who stuck me with this god awful name. I mean Lolita, seriously. You know what it means? A sexually precocious young girl. Do I look like a girl who could be sexually precocious? Don't answer that. Me still being a virgin is enough proof of that. I am sure my aunt just hates me. Don't know why though-"

"Lolita!" Caroline yelled at me. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"I don't know." I replied completely calmly. "I think I'm going crazy finally. I mean who wouldn't. First landing into a TV show and then time traveling in the said TV show. It's a lot to take in and-"

"Lolita, shut up. For god's sake shut up."

"Actually she can't" spoke up Klaus with a smirk gaining both mine and Caroline's attention. "Since we need answers and you both can't be compelled, I put some truth serum into her food. Now she will tell us everything we want to know."

Caroline gaped hearing that which caused Klaus to grin widely. "Didn't think we shall find a way to make you talk, did you? Well surprise surprise!" Caroline sighed out in frustration and shook her head to herself. She got worried too. I however laughed hearing that. Truth serum. No wonder I feel like a drunken loon all on a sudden. I guess it was side effect number 1. Thinking that I laughed more.

"That's super smart dude."

"Super smart. Quite a strange way you speak miss Lolita" commented Elijah with a faint smirk.

"It's a future thing too." I said.

"And what bloody hell is a dude?" wondered Rebekah rather rudely. I knew she was amused but she was hiding it.

"Come on Bekah. You don't have to act like a bitch in front of us. We know you're a real softie on the inside." Caroline rolled her eyes hearing that. "Oh I wish Matt was here. You know you're so in love with him in the future. Even now I think he could have melted you in a second. But I guess Stefan could have done that too. And Marcel- no he is here but he still needs to grow up. But once he does you two are gonna hit it off quite well. Guaranteed. Isn't that right Caroline?" I asked her.

Instead of answering my question, Caroline started slapping her own forehead. Rebekah suddenly grew very uncomfortable and looked at her bothers with nervousness and they also looked back at her with hostility. Especially Klaus. Kol however looked rather amused than angry.

"She is lying. I shall never get involved with Marcellus" said Rebekah to Klaus and Elijah. She was sounding absolutely horrified.

"I AM NOT. I ate the truth syrup."

"Serum." Elijah corrected me.

"Right truth potion. So I can only speak the truth. Though I know you won't understand half the things I say but that's the beauty of it. I know I should be horrified at myself for telling you everything like I am but I just don't give a damn about it. How awesome is that!" Suddenly Klaus got angry and he hit the table surface with his palms and he stood up to hover over me.

"Enough with nonsense. Tell me about my curse." He yelled at my face. Caroline immediately got tensed up but I remained completely calm. I guess it was side effect no. 2 of the truth serum. I even sighed out dreamily and gave Klaus a nice smile.

"Wow, you're really cute Nikky. I can totally see why Caroline couldn't resist you at one point. But I must warn you now, she's going to make you work really hard. But I guess there's nothing to warn about. I mean after all you enjoyed pursuing her. You became such a lover boy for her. It was really sweet and romantic. Given that you two never got into an actual relationship but she-" Caroline screamed and put her hand on my mouth, interrupting me in the process before I could say more. She looked completely flushed. I guess she realized that I was going to talk about their sex next.

"Lolita don't you dare." Caroline threatened me. Klaus raised his eye brows at Caroline which she intentionally ignored.

"Nik- the lover boy." Kol spoke up with a smirk and damn he sounded smug. Klaus glared at his younger brother. "So Nik and her?" I ignored Klaus and Caroline as well and vehemently nodded my head looking at Kol. I took Caroline's hand off my mouth and quickly answered-

"Yes Nik and her. Fans call it Klaroline." Caroline sighed out heavily and looked away from everyone. She looked completely helpless and frustrated. But who the hell cares. I noticed Kol frowning at me with confusion and I realized what he was confused about, so I cleared it up immediately.

"Klaus + Caroline = Klaroline. It's a future thing. People usually try to put a couples individual name together. Such as Klaroline, Delena, Stelena, Stebekah, Mebekah, Kennett and dot dot dot dot. Damn, I think I've just become a shipper. Klaroline forever. Cheers." And I drank a bit from the wine glass. Hmm yummy.

"That's lovely. Well you are right about one thing. We are indeed not understanding most of the things you are saying Miss Lolita" said Kol rolling his eyes at me. I immediately scowled at him.

"Oh for heaven's sake stop with the Miss Lolita. It's just Lolita. And she's just Caroline. Why do you speak so formally? It's boring." I complained.

"It is a past thing Miss Lolita" said Kol with a smirk. Copy cat. I shook my head at him and muttered to myself-

"Always the rebellious one. Well at least you're more tolerable in the future. Gosh I miss him." I sighed out heavily saying that. And got a little upset too. Also my calmness seemed a little less this time.

"Him? Him who?" asked Kol rather curiously.

"You. I mean the future you. The one who is friends with me."

"I am friends with you."

"No not you. The future you. Technically it is you but still it's not you. But then again I think it is you. But you're so different than you. What the hell am I talking about?" I stopped blabbering and shook my head vehemently. Suddenly the world seemed upside down to me. My surroundings seemed to be spinning around me.

"Caroline" I called her name nervously. Why do I suddenly feel so horribly sick?

"Lolita, are you okay?" Caroline asked me worriedly. I shook my head to her.

"I think- I think- I am I am gonna-" I quickly got up from the table and started running towards the door to go outside with a hand over my mouth so that I wouldn't throw up in the middle of the room.

"The truth serum's effect is wearing off." I heard Elijah say before I ran out of the room. Caroline wanted to follow me but Klaus didn't let her. Outside I threw up in a nice corner. Thank god I didn't eat much otherwise I would be throwing up more. And thank god I didn't eat much otherwise I would be speaking up more. Gosh I didn't remember feeling so horribly sick before.

"You are going to feel sick for a while." Suddenly a voice spoke up behind me. I screamed and turned around. Kol was standing there. looking rather careless and ignorant. But if he didn't care then why he is here.

"What have you done to me?" I accused him angrily while glaring at him all the while feeling very weak and nauseated.

"Actually it was Nik who put the truth serum in your food. I don't have any hand in that matter therefore I have done nothing to you. Yet anyway."

"Yet, what does that mean?" I asked breathing heavily as I tried to calm myself down. I was having difficulty to even stand at the moment. I had to hold onto the wall for support. Damn Klaus.

"Well depending on your cooperation, we could be doing a lot of enjoyable things together in the near future or a lot of torturous things which also would be enjoyable for me but I shall give you choices first Miss Lolita" said Kol arrogantly.

"Oh how kind of you Mr. Kol." I said sarcastically. Kol nodded with a smirk and started to walk away. But he stopped in his way and said-

"You can call me Kol." With that he was gone. Talk about being unpredictable. I shook my head lightly. A groaned escaped my breath immediately as I felt heavy in my head quite badly. Damn damn damn Klaus. Wish I was smart like Caroline and didn't touch the food. Suddenly I realized that I've yak out a lot of things in front of the originals. True that they didn't get most of the things but still we are in big trouble now. A gasp escaped my mouth at the realization. Caroline is going to kill me now. Especially because of the things I've said about Klaroline. God, why is this happening to me. Why? Just why? Feeling absolutely pissed I kicked a barrel near by and hurt my own feet. I started jumping holding my feet.

"You are quite amusing you know." Suddenly a female voice spoke up. It made me scream nonetheless. I turned around and came face to face with Rebekah.

"What is with you Mikaelson siblings? If you want to kill me just kill me, don't try to give me a heart attack."

"Elijah said you must rest. I am here to take you to your room" said Rebekah ignoring my comment and she spoke kind of less rudely this time.

"Where's Caroline?" I asked.

"She will be busy for a while with Nik. You never know Klaroline might happen in nineteenth century now" saying that Rebekah smirked as I gaped at her. I realized it right away that this journey will be full of surprises.


	11. Chapter 11: Lies Lies More Lies

**AN: Thank you so much for all the amazing reviews. They are mind blowing. Thank you very much. Here is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistake. Please read and review and let me know what you think. Thanks. **

**Chapter 11: Lies, Lies More Lies**

I was supposed to feel better after taking rest and considering I slept for god knows how long, I should have felt fantabulous. However ever since I woke up I started worrying about what was happening and that didn't do any good to me. I was worried about Caroline as well. She hasn't come to see me yet. Where could she be? Did Klaus do anything to her? After waiting for some time more, I couldn't stay in the room anymore. Even though I was ordered not to leave but I couldn't careless about Rebekah's orders when Caroline could be in a life threatening situation. TV show character or not, I can't let anything happen to her.

I walked out of the room. I didn't even bother to be sneaky. I wasn't doing anything wrong that I need to hide. Since I didn't know the mansion very well, I got lost pretty soon. I still kept walking and wondering around for a while. At one point I got tired, frustrated actually and I sighed out heavily.

"This place is like a freaking maze." I said out loud to myself.

"You are right." spoke up a voice and I knew to whom it belonged to. "This place is a maze for people who try to escape."

"Mr. Kol!" I said the name with tight and controlled tone of voice as I turned around to face the said original. "Didn't know you were stalking me?" I said with a bitter sweet smile. It should tell him that I didn't really appreciate his presence around me. But I also knew that Kol Mikaelson wouldn't care about it.

"Not stalking darling, more like looking out for you" said Kol with a smirk. I couldn't help but scoff at that.

"You, looking out for me? Well how kind of you. And to let you know, I wasn't trying to escape." I spoke with obvious sarcasm that somehow didn't effect Kol or he didn't let it show. "Now can you be kinder to me and tell me where my friend Caroline is? I want to meet her." I put my demand. I knew Kol wasn't going to tell me easily but I was ready to be stubborn. Kol however flashed me a pity look and regretfully said to me-

"I am really sorry Miss Lolita but I cannot help you dear. You see my brother Nik has decided that as long as you or your friend don't tell us the truth, you two are forbidden to meet each other. Believe me I want to help you but I really can't. However, if you tell me everything I may be able to help you not only with meeting your friend again but also getting back to your own time. I have better relation with witches than Klaus. I swear."

While Kol spoke there was a sinister gleam in his eyes. Darkness evident in his demeanor and motive. Who was this person? The Kol I knew was nowhere to be seen in him. The Kol I knew thought about saving the world. This Kol only wished to cause mayhem and destruction. It saddened me to see this dimension of Kol Mikaelson. At first I thought about throwing a glare at Kol and walk away from him as I knew that he was playing me but I stopped. I stopped and started to think. What if he could really help Caroline and I to get back to twenty first century? His involvement with witches was a famous angle of his character. If anyone in this century could help us get back, it was Kol. And for that I must play along with him. Besides, there was no one coming to get us here and we weren't meeting anyone. So Kol at that time was our only hope. But that did not mean I was going to tell him everything. I was going to play along with him and play him.

"Fine." I said at once. It made Kol raise his eye brows at me. As if not believing that I've agreed so easily. "I will tell you everything."

"I feel there is a but coming up" said Kol with surety.

"Of course there is. I will tell you everything but only after you find out a way to send me and my friend back in the future."

"Fair enough. It's a deal then. I shall help you and in return you shall tell me and only me about everything that happens in the future." I caught on the phrase only me.

"Only you? Oh now I see... you are going to get all the information out of me and keep it only to yourself so that your brothers can never dagger you again because you shall have the knowledge of the future and they will constantly need you with them."

"You are quite smart for a girl." Kol complimented while smirking at me.

"And you are quite dumb for an original." I openly insulted him and expected him to get mad but instead Kol gave me an amused look.

"Now why would you assume such a thing Miss Lolita?"

"You left Caroline with Klaus. The vervain in her system will soon get out and then your brother can compel her to tell him everything. And if he also possesses the knowledge of the future, your siblings won't hesitate to dagger you whenever they feel like doing it." After I finished my rant, Kol and I kept looking at each other quietly. At one point it got a little uncomfortable. I opened my mouth to break the silence but Kol beat me to it.

"For a moment it felt like you genuinely care about me getting daggered" said Kol and I rolled my eyes at that to show him that he was wrong about it. But was he really? Of course he was. Why would I care about Kol getting daggered? Moreover in this century.

"Anyway, sorry to break it to you but I am not as dumb as you think I am. I had a witch performing a spell on your friend. Klaus will not be able to compel her. In fact no one can and that is exactly why I had to consider making a deal with you."

"That's smart of you. But won't Klaus suspect you when he won't be able to compel Caroline even after couple of days passed?" I asked because I wanted to know about Kol's plan as much as possible. Kol smirked at that and walked closer to me, almost invading my personal space.

"You worry too much about me love. Not that I mind it but I have got everything under control." Kol having everything under control is usually a terrible thing. I sighed out at that and shook my head to myself.

"Whatever, just remember that if you get daggered because of your own arrogance, I won't pull it out." I gave Kol a friendly threat to which he wickedly smiled.

"I shall keep that in mind but something tells me you will save me if such thing happens."

"I probably won't want to save you but ever since I came into this world somehow I always end up saving you. It's not fair, like at all." I said while starting to walk with Kol and I hoped that he was getting me out of the deserted corridor. Suddenly my stomach made a grumbling sound. It announced the fact that I was starving. I couldn't really eat last night so. Kol chuckled beside me.

"Someone is hungry."

"And I have a feeling that I'm going to starve to death here." I said quite frankly while wrapping my arms around my belly.

"Nonsense. Where do you think I am taking you now? You shall get to eat whatever you want" said Kol but I didn't cheer up hearing that.

"You seriously think I am going to trust you with food again after what happened last night. Thanks but no thanks. Just take me back to my room." I said straight away. Kol suddenly blocked my way and stopped me from walking.

"I already told you before. That was Klaus. And trust me if I wish to poison you, I can do it in many other ways than ruining your meal" said Kol with pride and it made me roll my eyes at him.

"Of course, how can I forget, you are overloaded with ideas after all."

"Don't mock me Miss Lolita." Kol scolded me.

"Actually that was a compliment." I said smirking a little.

"Didn't sound like one."

"Maybe you don't know the difference."

"Is it necessary to talk back every time?"

"Yes."

"You are infuriating. And I think you lied to me when you said that we are friends in the future. Have I lost my mind in twenty first century?" okay that is a nasty insult. I scowled at Kol angrily.

"Quite contrary actually, you found it. Twenty first century Kol, my friend Kol is ashamed of himself for how he was in the past. Means he is ashamed of you. And now I can see why." okay I lied here a little bit. Kol Mikaelson was never ashamed of himself. Yes he was different in the future but he never regretted his past actions. I lied because well obviously I wanted to piss this Kol off. And it worked, unfortunately.

"Watch your mouth Lolita. I maybe being nice to you but don't forget it is within my capabilities to rip your tongue out." Kol tried to stare me down but I kept strong and stood my ground. I even crossed my arms over my chest to look tough.

"Okay Mr. badass original I am shaking now. BTW you do know that I won't be able to talk without my tongue and if I can't talk you wouldn't know about your future. Now shall we go to wherever the hell you were taking me to or you'd like to threaten me some more. They won't work on me though. Just letting you know be-" before I could finish my sentence, Kol crushed his lips on mine and covered my mouth with his to shut me up. I protested against his lips and tried to push him away but Kol kept a strong hold on me. Kol was going to push me up against the wall and trap me more but I was saved from that.

"What is going on here?" came Elijah's stern voice. Hearing him, Kol loosened his hold on me and I was able to push him away. I glowered at him. And in return Kol smirked at me.

"Elijah, why do you always interrupt my fun?" said Kol cockily. Elijah glared at him and looked at me with concern.

"Miss Lolita, are you alright?" still glaring at Kol, I answered Elijah.

"I will be, as soon as I am away from him." Elijah shook his head at Kol with disappointment.

"Come with me. I shall escort you to the dinning room. You must be very hungry" said Elijah while giving his hand to me. I took it without thinking about it for a second. Even though the past Elijah wasn't the same Elijah who cared about me and Caroline but even now, in nineteenth century, I kind of trusted him. Elijah wasn't vile or cruel unlike his brothers. He didn't enjoy taking lives. There was goodness in him. And that was enough for me to trust him with my life.

"Yes, I am starving." I said and after throwing one last glare at Kol, I started walking away with Elijah, holding his hand but Kol grabbed my free arm and stopped me from leaving.

"I thought you didn't trust us with food anymore" said Kol, jealousy was evident in this voice. And I, like a good girl fueled the fire.

"I don't trust you but Elijah, I trust." Saying that I pulled my arm out of his grip and walked away with Elijah, leaving a very pissed off and egotistically wounded Kol behind me. When I entered the dinning room well actually hall with Elijah, I found Caroline there. I was surprised to see her, of course in a good way and Caroline also grinned widely to see me. She came over to me and we shared a tight hug. I never knew I will be so happy to see Caroline again. Kol said we won't be able to meet until we tell them everything. Why did he lie to me? Of course he's Kol after all.

"Caroline, are you okay? Did Klaus do anything to you? He didn't hurt you, did he?"

"No, I am fine. Are you alright? I was so worried about you" said Caroline and she was indeed very worried about me.

"Yeah I am fine, well if I ignore the fact that I am starving." Caroline laughed at that then she took me to the table.

"I was actually waiting for you to join me." Caroline and I sat beside each other. Elijah sat across from us. He wasn't there to enjoy a meal with us though. He was more like watching over us by being there.

"So what happened after I left?" I asked Caroline with certain amount of interest.

"Well unsurprisingly Klaus kept asking me questions about his curse and everything else" replied Caroline nonchalantly with shrug off her shoulders.

"He was interrogating you all night?"

"Not really" said someone else when Caroline was about to answer the question.

Rebekah appeared in the room. She smiled at both of us. Whereas Caroline rolled her eyes at Rebekah, I smiled back at her though uneasily and forcefully. "At one point Nik really got interested in knowing about her rather than getting answers out of her about our future."

Rebekah spoke with annoyance for sure about this matter. I couldn't help but chuckle. It was like history repeating itself. Wait we were in the past. So what's its gonna be? Future repeating itself in the past? I realized that finding a proper phrase for this situation would be more difficult than actually facing this crazy situation.

"Rebekah, please. We can discuss this later" said Elijah to his dear sister.

"Why Elijah? If I am not allowed to love someone then Nik shouldn't be allowed to fancy someone as well." Rebekah argued back.

"No one said you are not allowed to love someone Rebekah." Elijah tried to reason with his sister.

"Well killing the governor's son said it pretty clearly Elijah."

"Quit pouting about the governor's son already Rebekah. It has become very pathetic" said the one and only Klaus as he graced us with his presence. Kol followed him closely. I immediately dropped my gaze, not wishing to meet Kol's eyes and see no regret or shame in them. Did I mention that I was very pissed that he kissed me like that? Jerk. He ruined my first kiss. Bloody A-hole.

"Is that so? Well you beginning to fancy this good for nothing and unbelievably weak and ordinary vampire is more pathetic than my pouting, brother."

"Hey, we are right here. Can you please speak without the insulting adjectives?" I had no choice but to speak up because I didn't want Caroline to lash out. It could have got us into trouble with Rebekah. As expected my request was ignored as if I never spoke up. Klaus and Rebekah went back and forth with each other. Elijah kept trying to make them stop and calm down. Caroline was totally distracted by it. I however stuffed my face while enjoying the show. Can you really blame me? Kol on the other hand kept staring at me instead of paying attention to his siblings. He was staring and thinking. And by the look on his face, it couldn't be anything good. And did I tell you, his gaze on me was driving me nuts. It was getting on my nerves. I wanted to snap at him so badly but diverted my attention back to the bickering happening in front of us between the siblings.

"I am done. Can we please get out of here?" said Caroline looking very pissed. And I didn't blame her. Rebekah was saying very insulting stuffs about her and Klaus.

"Yeah sure." Both Caroline and I got up from our chairs. Only Kol was paying attention to us, the others were still busy quarreling.

"Wait a minute." I said to Caroline. "Excuse me." I spoke out loud so that I can get everyone's attention to me and I succeeded. I gave them all a nice smile. "Sorry to interrupt but my friend and I just wanted to thank you for the food and the show-" I was immediately interrupted. Like I expected.

"Show? What show?" asked Rebekah with a scowl.

"Oh I am talking about your family drama. It was very entertaining. No wonder people pay to watch it. Anyway, thanks once again." I looked back at Caroline who was trying to hide her smile.

"Now I am ready to leave. Shall we?" Caroline and I walked out of the dinning hall leaving three shocked originals and one amused original behind us. I could only imagine how our stay was going to be in nineteenth century but one thing for sure it was going to be full of shocking and mind boggling surprises no matter what. Oh but there was one thing that wouldn't qualify as a surprise, at least to me and that was Klaroline. GO Klaroline!


	12. Chapter 12: A Puzzling Clue

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Please read and review. Thanks!**

**Chapter 12: A Puzzling Clue**

_"The solution lies within the problem."  
_

_"Embrace the darkness, only then you shall be free."_

"That's it?" I asked feeling like a fool. Kol and I came to visit one of his witches named Rosalinda. Before you ask, I wasn't thrilled about coming along with Kol specially after the infamous kiss that happened just two days ago but let's just say, I didn't have any choice but to welcome his company. I was desperate to get out of this century. However after meeting the witch I was deeply regretting my decision because the witch was totally useless.

"Look Miss Voo doo-"

"Miss Rosalinda" said the witch cutting me off with a stern tone of voice. I couldn't help but roll my eyes at her.

"Yeah whatever, I need you to do a spell to send me and my friend back in the future, not some puzzling one-liners." Yes I know I was being a little rude but can you blame me, I was desperate after all. Not to mention frustrated that nothing was wroking. And I really believed that Miss witchy was concentrating more on eye fucking Kol than finding a solution for me and it didn't help my already rising temper. Miss Rosalinda however gave me a bitter sweet smile. Showing me that she wasn't fond of me either. Like I care. And the feeling is mutual darling. God why am I saying darling. That's Kol's thing.

"By the way, what do you mean by embracing the darkness? I have to eat, sleep, bath and do all other chores in the darkness. Is that what you mean?" I asked with bitter mirthfulness. I knew what she meant but I guess I just wanted to irritate her like she was doing me. Ms. Witchy gave me a look and said-

"Your friend is quite funny Mr. Kol." I felt like mimicking her line on her face but I bit my tongue and kept myself from talking. Kol on the other hand mischievously smiled at the statement.

"One of her best qualities." I rolled my eyes at both of them and felt like saying 'Attention love birds! Can you please flirt all you want after sending me back to the future? Thank you' And no, don't you dare think that I was being jealous. I hate Kol. At least this version of him. He can be with whoever he wants. I just wanted to get the hell out of here. I mean this century.

"On a more serious note, is there nothing that can be done?" Kol asked Miss witchy.

"Sorry Mr. Kol. The kind of magic that sent her here is unknown to me and I can guarantee that no other witch will recognize this kind of magic. It's- it's not of this world." Miss Rosalinda sighed out heavily. "I certainly feel like a fool though. I am trying to make you understand something that even I can't understand."

"I can understand" said Kol speaking with sympathy. "Thanks for trying though." with that the three of us got up from the round table.

"We must take our leave now" said Kol and he and Miss Rosalinda kissed each others cheeks before departing.

"I hope you come by again soon" said Miss Rosalinda with a sultry smile. I felt like puking. She must be ten to fifteen years older than Kol. Well physically anyway.

"Sure" said Kol and both of us walked out of the witch's house.

"What a bust!" I said to myself.

"Excuse me!" said Kol like a gentleman. I sighed out heavily and ran a hand through my hair.

"Do you think she lied to us about not being able to help?" I asked boldly.

"She wouldn't dare to lie to me" said Kol confidently.

"Well she's wrong." I said to myself. "She must be wrong about me not having any way to get back to twenty first century." I spoke almost fearing the thought.

"Listen Lolita, I know this is difficult for you to believe and accept it but Rosalinda is right. The witches here can't help you." Kol declared at once. But I wasn't ready to accept this like he said.

"Then we must travel somewhere else. I think- I think if we can find a Bennett witch in this century then she can help us."

"I have traveled more than anyone else in this world and I am telling you Lolita such spell that can help with time traveling does not exist. At least not in this century." Kol was trying to get this through my head but my stubborn side refused to accept this. Moreover I got angry and I lashed out.

"Or maybe you just don't want to admit that your witch girlfriend is utterly useless."

"Rosalinda is a very powerful witch." Kol defended the witch and that pissed me off even more.

"Oh please! I doubt she's even an actual witch." That somehow pissed Kol off and he grabbed my arm and turned me around to face him.

"You think I took you to a poseur?"

"You really want me to answer that." Hearing that Kol inhaled sharply.

"If you don't trust me then why did you come along with me?"

"Don't think I don't already regret my decision. You know what. I don't need your help anymore. The deal between us is off. If you want to kill me now, go ahead. You might actually do me a favor." We kept staring at each other without saying another word. When Kol didn't make a move, I nodded my head.

"Okay you've decided then." I said realizing that he was not going to kill me. Not yet at least. "Good decision Mr. Kol. Also I'd prefer if you stay away from me for the rest of my stay here. See ya."

Saying that when I turned around to walk away, I stepped on my own dress which was downright a death trap, I swear and as expected I fell down on my butt. "Oww!"

I seriously didn't expect to fall. I thought 'someone' standing near by is going to catch me. I looked up at Kol with a scowl on my face. He was just standing there. "Why didn't you catch me?" I accused him with irritation and anger in my voice. Kol shrugged his shoulders nonchalantly at me.

"Thought you didn't need my help anymore." Throwing back my own words at me. Nasty move Mr. Kol. Gritting my teeth, and glaring viciously at Kol, I pulled myself up and dusted the dress to straighten it once again.

"You are right I don't" I said narrowing my eyes at him. Kol only smirked at that. I shook my head at him with disbelieve then glaring at him again-

"Jerk" saying that I stick up my nose in the air and stomped away from there.

Huffing, puffing and fuming with anger while cursing Kol Mikaelson, I entered the originals' mansion. Caroline was admiring the beauty of the horses at the stable but when she noticed me, she came over to me in vampire speed. Caroline noticed my anger and got worried. "What happened?"

"Kol happened." I replied shortly.

"What did he do?"

"Other than getting on my nerve and be a total douche bag, he took me to a good for nothing witch according to who there is no way of getting back to the future." Hearing that Caroline got anxious as well.

"What? How could that be-? Lolita tell me everything." So I told Caroline everything. She listened very carefully.

"The solution lies within the problem. Embrace the darkness only then you shall be free. What could that mean?" asked Caroline with seriousness. I however rolled my eyes.

"It means that the witch is crazy. And I personally think she needs to get laid."

"Why is that?" Caroline asked with interest.

"Because she was literary eye fucking Kol"

"Eww" said Caroline crunching up her nose in disgust.

"Exactly"

"But what if those lines mean something?" said Caroline thinking about it.

"Caroline what could they possibly mean?" I asked sighing out with frustration. Caroline started thinking about it.

"The witch also said that the magic that sent us in the past is not of this world right?"

"Yeah but we both know Bonnie accidentally sent us here. So the magic is of this universe." I said being sure about it. Because in my world magic doesn't exist at all. Or does it?

"What if it wasn't Bonnie?" asked Caroline. I frowned at her with confusion.

"What do you mean?"

"What if it was your friend Jay who sent us here like she sent you in this universe?"

"Caroline first of all, she wasn't my friend. Secondly, she had an issue with me so why would she sent you in the past along with me if she is indeed the culprit here?" I knew I was thinking logically here but somewhere I felt it too that Jay could be responsible for all this. But why get Caroline involved?

"Maybe she is a Klaroline shipper as well and wants to make it happen." Caroline answered my unasked question.

"Well it is possible." Sadly I couldn't tell for sure because I didn't know her too well. "Okay if we for a moment believe that Jay sent us in the past then what should we do to get back to twenty first century?" Now that was the biggest question of our lives. What should we do?

"Perhaps we are suppose to save the originals from some danger. Mikael is after them right? Maybe we are supposed to put him down" said Caroline as an option but I disagreed.

"Yeah but even if we stop Mikael and save the originals, I don't think that will help us. Remember I showed you all the videos in order to save you from Silas but even when everything sorted out between MFG and the originals, I didn't magically go back home. I am still here, in this universe." I pointed out this major fact.

"What's MFG?" But apparently that's what got Caroline's attention.

"Mystic Falls gang."

"Oh okay. Well back to our problem, there must be something else. We just need to figure it out" said Caroline and she kept thinking and murmuring things under her breath. Even I wrecked my brains for a solution.

"That's IT!" suddenly Caroline yelled out loud making me jump back a little as it startled me.

"What is it?" I asked almost excitedly.

"Remember you said to me once that Jay not only wanted you to save Kol but become his fan like she is. Maybe that's what you need to do to get out of here. Become Kol's fan" said Caroline happily as she founded a solution but I was anything but happy about it.

"Yappi let's start a Kol fan club immediately. What a solution Caroline." I said over enthusiastically to which Caroline rolled her eyes at. I then seriously said- "I can't become a Kol fan. I can barely stand him. Specially in this century."

"I can understand but Lolita think about it, what if that's our only way of going back home." Caroline tried to make me understand. And to some level I did understand. But seriously being a fan girl. That's really not my cup of tea. But Caroline did have a point here. What if that' the key to the lock? I sighed out heavily.

"Even if I agree to become Kol's fan which is a big if, what exactly do I have to do?" I asked Caroline rather helplessly because I had no clue.

"Well you have to do all the things that a fan would do." Caroline answered simply.

"Which are what exactly?"

"Like compliment Kol all the time. Admire him. Like everything about him, even his cruelty, unpredictability and recklessness. Actually you have to love those qualities of him" suggested Caroline.

"So when he is slaughtering someone instead of feeling horrified, I have to think how gracefully he's shredding blood and how handsome he is looking while doing so. And- and I have to squeal with excitement as well. Right?"

"Exactly" said Caroline with a grin thinking I finally got the idea of being a fan girl. I smiled back at her but in the next second I snapped at her.

"Caroline you've lost it. I can't do that. No way. I can never admire Kol when he is covered in blood from head to toe."

"A fan girl wouldn't even have problem making out with him like that, at least you just have to start liking him" said Caroline still trying to push me into it. But I shook my head vehemently.

"No Caroline, I can't."

"You have to at least try. For the sake of going back home." I remained quiet for a while as Caroline kept staring at me hopefully. I sighed out heavily and finally said-

"Alright, I will try."

"YES thanks Lolita. I know this won't be easy for you." I couldn't help but smile seeing Caroline's happiness. She was being really hopeful about it.

"You know what I don't understand, why did we end up in nineteenth century? I mean if I had stayed in the future I might have actually started liking Kol. He was different with me. Nice and friendly. And to be honest, I did start liking him. But this Kol in the past. There is nothing to like about him. He is wild, cruel, vile, and a complete maniac." I really wanted to know why this was happening.

"You know I am a fan of a lot of people specially fictional characters" began Caroline "And I love everything about them. The good and the bad things. You started liking the good in Kol but you still despise the bad things about him. Perhaps that's why you are here, so that you can embrace his darkness as well. And from what I have seen so far Kol is very dark right now. Probably the darkest time for Kol Mikaelson."

_'Embrace the darkness' _I remembered the witch saying to me. Is this what its about? I have to embrace Kol's darkness.

"Maybe you are right Caroline. Well we shall find out soon." I said more to myself than to Caroline. After a moment of silence I asked. "Have you thought about yourself? What could be your purpose of being here?" Caroline thought about it for a moment then said-

"Perhaps it's time to give Klaroline a chance."


	13. Chapter 13: Starting Over Again

**AN: Okay I haven't updated this story in ages. I'm sorry for that. Thanks to everyone who reviewed and added the story in your favorite list. Please forgive any spelling or grammatical mistake. I'll try to update soon again. Thank you. **

**Chapter 13: Starting Over Again**

I watched from distance as Caroline loudly laughed at something Klaus just said to her. And the most interesting thing was that her laugh was as genuine as it could be. I could really see Klaroline happening right in front of my eyes. Not in a heavy romantic way but in a lovely friendly way. I sighed out heavily. Feeling a bit sad because Kol and I were going nowhere. I was trying so hard to like him, really I am but he always does something to make me cringe away from him. It has been days and I still couldn't get along with him. How could I? There wasn't one single day when Kol Mikaelson didn't come back home, drunk, covered in blood and with multiple women on his arms. It was like he knew what I was up to and he was making everything difficult for me on purpose.

I've felt like giving up several times already but Caroline always motivates me to keep going. I knew I can't give up. No matter what Caroline and I must go back home. Home, the word is so important to me now. It gives me hope. I only wished Kol would become so easy like Klaus but I also knew that's never going to happen. Sighing out heavily once again, I decided to go look for Kol. Staying away from him wasn't going to solve a damn thing for me.

I started to walk down a long corridor. I was hoping to find Kol down at the stable. He spends hours over there. However, on my way, I came across Elijah. "Hey Elijah"

"Good afternoon Lolita, are you going somewhere?" Elijah asked politely. He has bonded well with Caroline and I. But it wasn't a big surprise. I always knew sooner or later Elijah would be friends with us. Not to mention because of us, actually Caroline, Klaus didn't envy Elijah's bond with Marcel anymore. Klaus could hardly spend any time with the boy now that he spends all his time with Caroline. So he was actually glad that Elijah is looking after him.

"Yeah, I'm looking for Kol actually. Have you seen him?" I asked hoping to save myself the trouble of finding him. Elijah suddenly got a little uneasy at the mention of Kol's name. And I obviously noticed that.

"Is everything alright Elijah?"

"Yes everything is fine Lolita but I would advise you not to seek Kol right now. It's not really a good time." I furrowed my brows at Elijah with confusion at first but then I realized the problem here. Upon realizing the matter, I rolled my eyes to myself.

"He's doing someone, isn't he?" Elijah grew more uneasy and his silence answered my question. Usually I let go of such things but not today. Today something snapped inside me. I blamed the frustration but I started walking towards Kol's room. Elijah followed me.

"Lolita, don't go there, please. You don't see it but Kol is trying to get under your skin with such silly antics. Don't let him do this to you." I stopped and looked at Elijah into his eyes.

"You're right Elijah. I shouldn't let him play with me. I was only putting up with him because I thought he's my only hope of getting back home but I am done. I'm just done now. I would rather stay in this time forever than deal with Kol. I just need to knock some sense into his vile and selfish little mind before getting the hell out of his life."

Saying that I strode away from Elijah. He wished to stop me but seeing my determination to confront Kol, Elijah backed down. I reached Kol's bedroom and opened the doors with force. The doors hit the wall and created a loud bang sound. I looked inside and found Kol shirtless. A young woman sitting on his lap while he was drinking from her neck. Another woman hovering over his shoulder and kissing his neck seductively while running her hand over his chest. Another woman, the third one, licking his abdomen hungrily while running her hand inside Kol's crotch. Not to mention they were moaning as if feeling extreme pleasure. I narrowed my eyes at the scenario. I didn't know why but it kind of hurt me. No, I'm not hurt. I'm just disgusted. I told myself. Why would I be hurt? The confusion fueled my anger and I shouted.

"Kol Mikaelson!"

Kol knew I was there. It was impossible for him not to know. He was just ignoring me. Even the calling of his name didn't make a difference. He paid no attention to me. My blood started to boil with rage. I picked up a flower vase nearby and threw it at Kol. Before it could hit his head and break into small pieces, Kol caught it gracefully. That sly bastard. He was paying attention to me after all. Thankfully Kol bothered to look at me after the action. Blood was dripping from his mouth. The woman he was drinking from dropped on the ground. I was pretty sure she's dead. I felt sad for her. No one deserves to die like this. Kol pushed away the other two woman as if they were nothing and walked up to me.

"To what do I owe the pleasure Ms. Lolita?" said Kol with that trade mark smirk of his. I felt like he was mocking me. It enraged me to no limit. Before I could realize what I was doing, my hand collided with his face. Yes, I slapped Kol Mikaelson. The action startled us both. However Kol recovered soon and he glared at me heatedly. My heartbeat started to increase at that. What should I do now? Kol started to step closer to me and I started to back away from him. But soon I found myself trapped between Kol and a wall. Kol pressed both his hands on the wall on both my sides, caging me like that, like a prey. My heart started to ponder against my chest. Sweat appeared on my forehead. I felt like I've invited death myself.

Kol was glaring at me angrily but then suddenly a smirk appeared on his lips. "Is that fear I see in your eyes Ms. Lolita?"

Laughing Kol pushed himself away from me. I felt confused for a moment. Why was he laughing? "Oh Lolita, you are just like every other girl. Weak and pathetic. And here I thought you were different."

Shaking his head, Kol walked away, mocking me more. I felt so insulted. "You're right. I'm not different. I hate you just like everybody else you've ever met in your life." I snorted darkly before continuing - "And here I thought I could befriend you when your own family can't stand you. I mean isn't that why they prefer you in a box rather than walking around. Now I can see why they consider Marcel more a family than you. And you know what, they are right in doing so."

Okay, I think I've crossed a line there. In a blink of an eye, Kol was choking me to death. I was trying to pry his hand off but it was no use. "You know I could just snap your pretty little neck and kill you right away. But I am not going to do that" saying that Kol let go of my throat. I started breathing in heavily. I'm sure my neck was bruised right now. Kol ran a hand through his hair.

"I don't want to kill you Lolita. No. You are infuriating and stubborn but there is something about you that draws me in" said Kol more to himself than to me. After saying that he looked at me and stepped closer to me again. I instinctively took a step back. It resulted Kol to grab on my arms and pull me closer to him.

"I know you want to befriend me. And I also know why you want to do that. You think I'm the key for you to get back home. To go back to the future. But Ms. Lolita, I don't want you to leave." I've never heard Kol speak so sincerely before. And it also made me realize something.

"That's why you were making it so hard for me to befriend you, isn't that right Kol?" He didn't say anything but I got the answer anyway. I sighed out at that. "Kol, if I go back to the future, you wouldn't loose me. You exist in the future too. I'll be going back to you."

"No" said Kol at once like a stubborn child. "It won't be the same. You said so yourself. My future self is different than I am. And I want you for me Lolita. Only me" said Kol like an obsessed person. I couldn't believe it.

"Seriously Kol, you're at a competition with yourself. A lot of things don't make sense to me but this, this is insane. You and the twenty first century Kol, are the same person."

"If that's so then stay here, with me. Twenty first century will eventually come. I shall turn you. Then we could spend these two hundred years together." Kol proposed the offer. He leaned in so close to me that for a moment I thought he's going to kiss me. And he probably would've but my immediate rejection of his offer prevented that from happening.

"No Kol. It's not just about going back to the future."

"Then what is it?" Kol asked impatiently. I sighed out with frustration. How can I make him understand this? The future Kol understood it well. But I doubted this past Kol would.

"I don't belong in this world Kol. I must go back to my world. A world where there is no such thing as vampires, or werewolves or witches-"

"Or me" said Kol cutting me off aggressively.

"You're there. As a human. And your name is Nathaniel Buzolic. And there's no way I'll ever meet him." I said the last part more to myself than to Kol. "But that's besides the point. I've to go back Kol. Please try and understand." Kol released a deep breath.

"I understand." He said with sadness in his voice. It made me feel sad too. "I'm sorry Kol."

"I understand you can't get something just by asking politely. You must take it forcefully" saying that Kol bit his wrist. I felt alarmed at that.

"Kol what are you doing?"

Kol vamp speed behind me and forced his blood in my mouth. I struggled against him but it was no use. "You can hate me all you want for this but I can't let you leave me Lolita." Then I blacked out as Kol snapped my neck. I died, I guess.

**The Real World**

I gasped loudly as I woke up. I was covered in sweat and my heart was beating crazily. Kol, he killed me. Oh my god. He fed me his blood. Am I in transition right now? No no no no. This is not happening to me. Wait. Where the hell am I? This place, this place looks very familiar. OMG! this is my fucking dorm room. In the real world. How-? I mean- Does this mean I'm back? I was about to yell out of excitement when someone spoke up.

"Don't get too excited now Lolita." I turned around to face the person. My happiness immediately vanished. Because I was standing in front of the freak of the decade Jay who screwed up my life in a very screwed up way.

"You?" I spat out with anger. "How dare you show up here? More importantly what the hell are you?"

"Calm yourself down Lolita" said Jay in a very calm tone of voice which angered me more.

"Don't ask me to fucking calm down you little-"

"Oh shush Lolita. You and I have much more important things to discuss." Jay again spoke with the same calm tone of voice.

"What? Discuss important things? With you? I don't even want to be in the same room with you. Don't dare cross me again or I'll-" Jay didn't let me complete my threat as she spoke up again.

"Or you'll what. Tell everyone that I sent you into a TV show. Something tells me that won't help you much." Now that she said it I realized that no one's gonna believe me. I sighed out helplessly.

"What do you want from me? Seriously." I asked feeling kind of exhausted. Jay walked gracefully to my bed and sat down on it. I kept standing where I was. I crossed my arms over my chest to make myself look strong.

"Things didn't turn out well in the TO universe, did it?" Jay asked. I sighed out heavily and answered-

"No, it didn't." I was too tired to be sarcastic at that moment. Jay looked worried for a moment.

"And the storyline the writers are following for season 2 of TO, though it is much better than season 1, I don't like that they have Kol in a different body." I frowned in confusion at what Jay just said. It didn't make any sense to me.

"What? What are you talking about?" seeing me so confused Jay realized something.

"Oh sorry I forgot you haven't seen any episode of TO season 2 yet. The show has already aired 9 episodes. And TVD has introduced a new villain named Kai. He's so hot." Jay sighed dreamily afterwards.

"Wait, I thought you're a die hard Kol fan then how come you find Kai hot. And who the hell is this Kai anyway?" I asked out of curiosity. Jay smiled at me.

"Wow Lolita, you sound very curious about the show. At least something good happened out of that god forsaken plan." Jay muttered the last part to herself. "Come, lets watch season 2 of TO and season 6 of TVD. You've missed out on a lot of things hon" saying that Jay held my hand and started to drag me out of the room but I stopped her.

"No, I'm not going anywhere with you until you tell me everything I wanna know." Jay sighed out while rolling her eyes but she gave in.

"Fine, what do you wanna know?"

"Who are you? I mean really. Not everyone can throw someone in a TV show."

"I'm just a fan of the vampire diaries and the originals who wants to correct all the mistakes the writers are making." I stared at Jay for a few seconds, expecting her to say something else but she didn't.

"You want me to believe that." Jay shrugged her shoulders at me.

"Well that's the truth."

"Well if you're so keen on correcting the so called mistakes the writers are making, why don't you do it yourself." I said that a bit angrily. Okay I was turning red with anger.

"Where's the fun in that. I love being an audience. And I've always sucked at the field job" replied Jay nonchalantly.

"But why me?" I asked sounding pathetically helpless now.

"Because you're completely opposite than me. At least you were. I can see you've started liking these two shows as well though not as much as I do. And you feel something for Kol too. Which is great. Now let's go make you catch up with the shows" saying that Jay started dragging me somewhere. Not letting go of my hand for a moment. We entered a room with a huge TV inside and a comfortable couch.

"So which is the last episode you've seen of TVD?" Jay asked.

"Damon and Bonnie getting sucked by a white light." I said numbly. Could I escape from here? Something told me, I can't. And I shouldn't even try. Jay has powers. I don't know what kind of powers but she can stop me from leaving. It's just better to comply with her wish and keep praying that someone would come and rescue me. Jay turned the TV on and vampire diaries started. Season six episode one to be precise.

"Okay everything you've done, all the changes, I've erased them all including you almost becoming a vampire. So the show is back on it's original storyline and this is how it's playing out" said Jay. Great I went through hell for nothing. I thought to myself. Jay and I started watching the episodes one by one. I actually enjoyed it a bit. I would've enjoyed it more if I wasn't with Jay. But at one point, I didn't care about sitting next to her anymore.

"You were right. Kai is a great antagonist. Way better than Markos." I said as I watched him suck magic from the traveler's spell that covered Mystic Falls.

"And he's hot" said Jay and I couldn't help but agree.

"Yep, he is."

"Mmmm is that a crush I see developing Miss Lolita?" said Jay teasingly. I scowled at her.

"Don't be ridiculous. Sociopaths aren't my type."

"Whatever you say Lolita." Jay laughed saying that. Clearly not believing me. I rolled my eyes at her. Soon the episode finished. "This is why I hate Christmas break. Now I've to wait weeks to see another episode."

"Patience is a virtue." I sang it. Jay glowered at me but didn't say anything else.

"Okay now time for The Originals. Prepare yourself for a huge shock missy."

The originals season 2 started. The first episode. "This Kaleb looks suspicious." I said more to myself than to Jay.

"Wait till we get to the end of this episode."

**"Entirely. The humans are weak. (_He holds his hand over a candle's flame)_ Their bodies are so strange. I'd forgotten what it feels like to be this vulnerable." said Finn in Vincent's body.**

**"At least you're not stuck in the body of a teenager" said Esther whose possessing the body of Cassie one of the harvest girl_. _Right then Kaleb enters the room. **

**"****Well, I love my body, Mother. I'm pretty sure Davina Claire does, too!" Kaleb sits down at the table with them. _  
_**

"This isn't happening. Kaleb is Kol?" I was really surprised to find that out.

"Yup, and he stays Kaleb for nine long episodes and there's no hope for him to get his original body back. Which sucks" said Jay sounding pissed off. Even I had trouble accepting this new Kol. Actually I couldn't do it. I thought of him as Kaleb. And an entirely new character.

**"Don't be puerile. We have work to do. Your brothers did me a favor by killing Francesca. Now, I will control the witches and the werewolves. With the vampires in exile, we can begin to take root in our new home. Finn, Kol, let's get to work! We have a family reunion to plan."**

After the episode ended I quickly started the second episode. The mid season finale soon ended. Jay and I sat in silence for a moment. Then I spoke up.

"I feel sad for Kol. He has turned into a punching bag for everyone in NOLA. But then again, he kind of deserved it for torturing all those innocent people for no reason at all."

"Don't say that. I admit Kol isn't the kindest person in TO universe but whatever, he doesn't deserve to be stuck in a weak ass witch's body." Jay of course defended Kol.

"Well at least he got Davina now." I said. Though I tried to sound normal but there was certain amount of sadness in my voice. For a second I felt happy that all the Kolvina romance was happening while Kol was in another body. I would've been more upset if the original Kol was making out with Davina. But even if in another body, it was still him right. Oh, I am so screwed up. Right then I looked at Jay and saw her giving me a look.

"What?" I asked with furrowed brows.

"Nothing, just something is burning." I scowled at Jay for saying that.

"Shut up. I'm saying it's a good thing Kol has Davina. Maybe she'll help him get his original body back." I said logically.

"But what if she doesn't help Kol. Davina likes Kaleb's body. Kol needs help from another witch to get his body back. Someone powerful-"

"Like Kai." I spit out before I realized what I said.

"Exactly" said Jay happily. "There should be a cross over."

"Why don't you make it happen O'mighty one." I said mocking Jay a bit.

"Actually I'm gonna do exactly that." I rolled my eyes at her.

"Oh come on, Kol isn't even wanting to get his old body back."

"How do you know? Kol hates to be weak. He definitely wants his original body back. He just thinks that it's not possible so he isn't bringing it up. But I know what he wants. And I'm going to help him" said Jay with determination in her voice. Suddenly I remembered. While watching the episodes, I found out that the moment Caroline and I got stuck in the past in nineteenth century was actually in one of the episodes and in a flashback.

"Wait a sec, so it was indeed you who sent Caroline and I in the past."

"Guilty" said Jay giving me an uneasy smile.

"But why?" I asked getting pissed off.

"Well I just wanted to save Kol from getting daggered of course. Actually I wanted to send you in the Spain flash back but then I thought it would be too much in the past." The explanation raise my temper immediately.

"I so want to kill you right now. You're lucky that I'm not a murderer." I gave Jay a killer look afterwards.

"Hey you screwed up everything for me, so don't give me that look. You should be thankful to me that I'm giving you another chance." I snapped up my head.

"What did you just say? What second chance?" I asked getting hostile now because I realized what she meant.

"You're going back to help Kol and make sure that he gets his old body back. I could send you back in season four again but I like Kai so... You can only come back when the task is done. Hope you have a lovely time with Kol... and Kai" said Jay in a matter of fact tone of voice.

"You're insane if you think I'm going back in there again." I said with strong tone of voice and started to walk towards the door. Jay rolled her eyes at me.

"No, you're insane to think you've a choice Lolita."

Suddenly a white light blinded me. I heard Jay speaking in a distinctive voice. "Don't reveal your secret to anyone."

"If you don't wish to get screwed up again, that is" said Jay more to herself than to me.

**The Vampire Dairies**

"Aaaaahhhhhhaaaahhhhhhhhh!" My own scream was all I could hear.

"Hey hey, calm down calm down." I heard voices say that to me but I didn't care, I kept screaming at the top of my lungs.

"Aaaahhhh!"

"I know just what to do." A familiar voice said. Suddenly I had someone throwing cold water on my face. It snapped me out of my screaming for sure.

"See it worked" said Damon sarcastically with a pleased tone of voice. I looked at him and found Bonnie there as well. She was looking at Damon with a disapproving look. Then she turned her attention towards me.

"Hey, it's alright. Don't be scared." Said Bonnie with friendly tone of voice.

"I wouldn't say that if I were you. The alright part I mean" said Damon.

"Shut up Damon. She already looks scared" said Bonnie with concern in her voice.

"Well she should be" said Damon and Bonnie glared at him for that.

"Where am I?" I asked looking around the place. I realized that I was at the Salvatore boarding house. But-

"It's a bit complicated" said Bonnie uneasily. However Damon being Damon, blurted out the only thing I didn't want to hear.

"You are in May 10th, 1994. And you're going to live this day again and again."


	14. Chapter 14: The Prisoner

**AN: This is another chapter for you. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the last chapter. It means a lot to me. **

**Chapter 14: The Prisoner**

A prison inside of a prison. And I was a prisoner of that prison. What an amazingly screwed up situation I was in. The vampire diaries world was already kind of a prison for me and now I am stuck in the other worldly dimension of that world along with Damon and Bonnie. Speaking of them, they were very confused about my sudden appearance here. And I was very confused about what should I do now. What should I tell them? I can't spout out the truth. It didn't do me any good last time.

"Okay, you got a name miss suddenly appeared out of nowhere?" asked Damon in his unique manner.

"Lolita." I whispered out my name but it was still audible. Damon raised an eye brow at me but thankfully didn't say anything. I was still feeling a little dizzy so I closed my eyes for a moment. Damon and Bonnie looked at each other. Then Bonnie came closer to me and sat right next to me. She knew that I was a bit shaken at the moment and wanted to comfort me.

"Lolita, how did you get here?" Bonnie asked with soft tone of voice. After thinking about it for a moment I replied-

"My friend sent me here, accidentally." I quickly added that. I knew it was a risky lie because after knowing that they are gonna ask me more questions and I would've to answer them but at that moment I couldn't come up with anything else. And the fact that I had to say Jay is my friend and she did it to me accidentally irked me to no limit but there was nothing I could do about it. Damon and Bonnie exchanged glances once again.

"Is – is your friend a witch?" asked Bonnie hesitantly. Hesitantly I nodded my head to that. Yes, I'm not really sure what Jay is but she definitely has magical powers.

"So you know about witches and vampires and other supernatural beings?" Bonnie asked with interest and I nodded my head again.

"Well good for you, welcome to paradise" said Damon sarcastically while rolling his eyes at me. He probably thought I was a way for him to get the hell out of this prison world. But after my explanation he was severely disappointed.

"What is this place?" I asked obviously acting to be oblivion.

"It's a bit complicated." Bonnie then explained everything to me about this other worldly dimension. Well as shortly as possible.

"So, it's just you two?" I asked and both Bonnie and Damon nodded their heads. It meant they haven't met Kai yet. Lucky them.

"Well now since you're here, it's gonna be the three of us, forever" said Damon over enthusiastically.

"Forever?" I asked raising my eye brows at him.

"Yes, forever because we're never getting out of here" said Damon with surety. I looked at Bonnie acting to be scared and worried. She gave me an assured look before looking back at Damon.

"Don't you ever get tired of being a pessimist?" asked Bonnie sighing out with annoyance while rolling her eyes at Damon. Bonnie looked at me again. "We won't be stuck here forever. We'll find a way out of here." Bonnie was saying that to me but it seemed as though she was saying that to herself as well.

"Which we didn't find in past four months, just wanted you to know that" said Damon hopelessly yet with smugness in his voice.

"Damon." Bonnie snapped at him, getting irritated at his childishness and also hopelessness. I had to force back a chuckle. I should look extremely worried and not enjoy their bickering. Damon ignored Bonnie and looked at me.

"So this witchy friend of yours, how did she manage to accidentally send you here?" inquired Damon. I had a feeling that he was being suspicious of me.

"I don't know what happened. She did a spell or something and the next thing I knew is I'm here."

"Just like that?" Damon asked.

"Just like that."

"Do you think, she's going to try and rescue you?" Bonnie suddenly looked a bit hopeful about it. "Damon this could be our way out. Another witch from real world could pull us out of here." Bonnie looked at me with expected eyes.

"Yeah I suppose she'll look for me."

"Well I'm not going to count on that" said Damon straight away. He walked away from there and towards the kitchen to cook something.

"Is he always like this or today's a special day?" I asked Bonnie. She laughed at that and Damon narrowed his eyes at me from behind the stoves.

"It'll take time but you'll get used to of it" said Bonnie with assured tone of voice. "And when he really gets on my nerve I completely ignore him. That's really helpful."

"Thanks, I'll keep them in mind."

"I'm standing right here ladies" said Damon sounding pissed off a little bit.

"So, Lolita, tell me something about yourself. Since we're going to be stuck here for a while-"

"Or forever" said Damon interrupting Bonnie. However Bonnie continued talking to me, ignoring Damon's comment completely as if he never said anything.

"We should know about each other." Bonnie said happily. It seemed the Bennett witch was very happy to have someone else to talk to other than Damon. I told Bonnie about myself. Some truth, most made up stories. Bonnie also told me about herself and Damon. She spoke about her friends as well. However she avoided talking about Jeremy. I guess that was a sore subject for her. I had to look interested in the conversation even though I knew about everything from before and more. While Bonnie and I talked, Damon made pancakes. He actually enjoyed that activity.

"Would you like some pancakes Miss. Lo-li-ta?" Damon dragged out my name on purpose. I glared at him.

"Don't say my name like that." Damon only smirked at that, telling me he was gonna keep doing that again and again. Bonnie and I sat beside each other at the table, across from Damon. He served us pancakes. I tried the pancake. It wasn't awful. Okay it was quite tasty. I opened my mouth to compliment Damon's cooking skills but Damon cut me off before I could say anything.

"I know I know, these pancakes are delicious in an extraordinary way. You're welcome." Bonnie and I looked at each other and rolled our eyes. Damon grabbed the newspaper on the table and stared at it.

"Look who got 27 across" said Damon sounding impressed. Oh o I know this scene. Wait wasn't Bonnie supposed to cook right now and tell Damon that she misses everyone too. I guess my presence changed that a bit. Well it was not a big deal.

"I wish, 27 across is a rock I am pushing up an endless mountain" said Bonnie. It was confirmed then. I was in the second episode of the season six of TVD. I remembered it vividly. It felt so weird to be here. I mean I've watched it all happen before on screen and now I'm watching it for real with me present in the scene. It indeed gave me some strange feelings.

"It's an old tongue twister Eddie turned top 40, Eddie Vedder, pearl jam. Yellow Ledbetter." Damon put the newspaper down. Bonnie looked confused at first. Then she grabbed the newspaper and looked at the puzzle 27 across was filled in. I glanced at it too. Bonnie looked at me then.

"You didn't do it, did you?" I shook my head in reply.

"I just got here. You would've seen me doing it." Believing me Bonnie looked at Damon.

"Are you messing with me?" Damon took it as a joke and asked instead-

"No, you messing with me?"

"I didn't finish this" said Bonnie with strong tone of voice.

"Well, neither did I" said Damon.

"There's someone else here" Bonnie and I said together. We started to look around suspiciously. Well Bonnie and Damon looked around seriously and I was only acting of searching someone. They had no idea who was here with them. I on the other hand knew that it was time for Kai to show up. And I couldn't decide whether I should be happy about it or not because Kai is a sociopath after all. No matter what I cannot trust him. Not to mention relying on him for help, was like banging your head against a wall repeatedly. But thanks to Jay, he's the only one who could help me get the hell out of this TVD universe.

Damon, Bonnie and I talked about this mysteriously solved puzzle the rest of the evening. Bonnie was being very hopeful however Damon kept denying that there was someone else in this other world except for us. I stayed on Bonnie's side knowing for sure that there was indeed someone here.

"You know what, keep on hoping and getting disappointed. I'm gonna go to bed now" said Damon and he walked away from there. Bonnie sighed out heavily.

"Don't loose hope Lolita. Hope is the only thing that's gonna keep you going here." I nodded my head to that.

"I think I'm gonna go to bed too. I'm feeling a bit tired." I said to Bonnie who nodded her head in reply.

"Pick whichever room you like." I nodded my head with a smile.

Bonnie left for her room and I started to walk around, looking for a suitable room. While walking down a corridor, I felt as if someone was watching me. My heartbeat immediately increased. Could this be Kai being a creeping Tom? It was not entirely impossible. He must be here. I mean he solved the puzzle in the newspaper which was inside the boarding house. Therefore he has to be inside the house too. How come Damon didn't hear him with his super vampire hearing. Or does Kai have no heartbeat? Or perhaps Damon was too busy whining to notice that. I needed to find out about it. So, I entered a bedroom, making sure there was a window inside so that I could get out of the room using that. I walked inside the bedroom and closed the doors and locked it properly. Then sneaked out through the window and jogged around the house to the main door again. The front door was unlocked, as usual. I entered the boarding house again and walked towards the bedroom I just entered. As expected I found the one and only Kai lurking outside the bedroom door. He was trying to hear me inside the room.

Shaking my head to myself, I crossed my arms over my chest and leaned against a wall. Just for an impact on Kai. I then cleared my throat loud enough to gain Kai's attention. Startled, Kai turned around to look at me.

"Caught you." I said with a smirk. Kai really looked shocked. Clearly he didn't think he would get caught like this. I saw him gulping down.

"You know when I found that Damon and Bonnie have no idea about you being here, I thought you must be very good at hiding but now I guess they are just bad at finding someone." After a brief pause I started talking again.

"Anyway, I know you're not very good at face to face conversation but we need to talk. Care to come outside please" saying that I walked away and got outside of the house. Kai obviously followed me out. By then he overcame his shocked state and so his chatty self came out.

"Damon and Bonnie aren't bad, actually I'm very good at hiding. Something tells me you already knew I was here that's why you could find me. How did you know about me? And is your name really Lolita? Cause that's a little-" I cut off Kai before he could say more.

"Yes my name is Lolita. And your name is Malachai Parker. And we both hate our own names which is probably the only thing common between us."

"I call myself Kai. You should call yourself…. Mmm….. Lily? That's a good name. Or Lora, or Leah. Or you could-"

"Thank you very much for your concern Kai but I don't need you to rename me." I said cutting off Kai. "There are more important things to talk about. Let's take a walk, shall we?" I motioned for Kai to walk with me.

"It's almost midnight" said Kai showing resistance.

"So?" I asked raising my eye brows at him. "Is anyone out there to suddenly attack us? Or are you afraid of the dark?"

"I'm not afraid of anything" said Kai proudly as he started to walk with me. "So what else do you know about me apart from my name?" Kai asked with serious curiosity.

"Mmm let me think, well I know this is your prison and not Damon's personal hell as he likes to think. I know that you've been here for eighteen years. I know you're the abomination of the Gemini coven because apparently you don't have any magical powers of your own. But you can suck out magic from other witches or magical objects. A certified sociopath. Murderer of the Parker family siblings. Oh and you're very irremediable. Did I miss anything?"

"You forgot to mention how charming and good looking I am" replied Kai with serious tone of voice. As if offended I didn't mention them.

"Oh, apologies, I was just trying to avoid lies in our first conversation." Kai gave me a look for that.

"Rude." He said dramatically. "So you obviously know a lot about me, the question is why didn't you tell Damon or Bonnie anything about me?"

"Because I'm in love with you and I didn't want you to get in trouble." I said with flat tone of voice. Kai rolled his eyes at me. "What? You don't believe me?" I asked now smirking a little.

"Okay fine, I want to stay on their good side and I won't be on their good side if they find out that I'm being friendly with a psychopath, specially Bonnie." I explained it as simply as possible.

"Speaking of me being a psychopath, considering you know about it, aren't you afraid of me? I mean I could kill you anytime." If I hadn't met Kol before I would be a little disturbed at how casually Kai is speaking about killing someone.

"Well what can I say, I'm an expert when it comes to dealing with psychopaths."

"Good to know" said Kai smirking.

"Anyway, I'm here for a reason." I said which made Kai immediately interested.

"Which is?"

"I'm here to get you out of this prison world." I said with serious tone of voice. Kai smiled at me.

"Okay great. Let me grab some important stuffs first" saying that Kai tried to leave but I stopped him.

"It's not so easy. We need Bonnie to get out of here. You already know that."

"Then what's your purpose here?" asked Kai as if suddenly I'm someone useless.

"You really think Bonnie would let you out of here after knowing what you did and what you'd do after getting out of here. You don't know her like I do. She'd rather stay here forever than let you out. That's where I come in. I'll keep your dark secret a secret, at least until we all get out of here."

"Okay I'm grateful now. But why do you want to get me out of here? What's in it for you?" asked Kai curiously.

"I need you to do something for me." I replied being honest about it.

"Of course" said Kai sarcastically.

"Hey there's no such thing as free lunch." I said offended at Kai's sarcasm.

"I know. So what is it that you need me for?" Kai asked paying undivided attention to me.

"It's a bit complicated." I said.

"Then un-complicate it" said Kai easily. I sighed out heavily.

"Okay, well this world, this universe is your prison right." Kai nodded his head. "Like that your world, the world you were born in is my prison."

"What do you mean?" asked Kai looking a bit confused. Still looking chilled out though.

"I'm actually from a world where there's no witch or vampire or werewolf. No supernatural being at all-"

"Sounds boring" commented Kai.

"Yeah well but that's my home and I want to go back home. But I can't be free from here unless I do something. A task actually." I explained.

"Let me guess, you need my help in order to complete that task."

"That's right" I admitted.

"What is it? What do you have to do?" asked Kai still being curious about it. I didn't think Kai would be so interested about it since he doesn't care about anything else but getting out of this prison and take his revenge on his remaining family.

"There's an original vampire named Kol Mikaelson. His body is completely destroyed and right now he's possessing someone else. A not so powerful witch named Kaleb. In order for me to go back home, I have to recreate his body and put his soul back in his own body. And that can't happen without magic, so"

"That's a very tough work to do. Only a very powerful witch can do something like that" said Kai thoughtfully. Thank god he didn't say it was impossible.

"Well that's why I'm here." I said as if that was the most obvious thing. Kai laughed out loud.

"You think I'm powerful. Well I'm flattered but you already know I don't have my own magic which means I need to suck magic out of a very powerful witch at first."

"Don't worry about the source of the magic. I've everything planned out. Just need to get out of here first." I said to Kai confidently.

"So, you're in?" I asked hopefully. Kai thought about it for a moment then nodded his head.

"Alright, I'll help you as soon as we get the hell out of here. And for that we need Bonnie's magic back which is nowhere to be found yet" said Kai with patient tone of voice.

"I'm sure you've already figured something out for that." I said knowing Kai is planning on attacking Damon in order to motivate Bonnie. It should happen very soon. I turned around and started walking away but Kai stopped me.

"I can't help but ask. Despite knowing so many things about me, how could you trust me so easily? Aren't you worried that I might screw you up, not that I'm going to, I'm just wondering how come you're so confident about taking help from me?"

I couldn't help but smile to myself at that. Kai looked so curious. He looked kind of cute actually. "Well Mr. Parker I wasn't just going to take a favor from you. I'm more than willing to make a deal with the devil. You help me with my task and in return I'll help you with becoming Gemini coven leader."

"I need to merge with my twin sister Jo in order to become a coven leader" said Kai sounding very interested in the offer.

"I know. But you don't know how hard it would be for you to get Jo to merge with you. Not to mention the number of people who are going to try and stop you. Maybe even kill you. Your daddy dearest, the entire Gemini coven, Jo herself, and her boyfriend, the friends of her said boyfriend, I mean way too many people will be in your way and trust me you won't be able to kill everyone. I can help you with avoiding all that drama."

"How?" Kai asked immediately.

"Patience Kai, first thing first. We need to get Bonnie's magic back." I said smirking a little. Lets keep Kai wondering about it. I needed to keep him interested in the offer.

"Consider it done" said Kai proudly. "And just for the record, whatever you just said better be true because if you're fibbing and thinking about cheating me in the end, I will kill you Lolita. And I'm pretty sure you would be an easy kill."

I rolled my eyes at that "You don't have to worry about me because a) I'm not a sociopath unlike you and b) I don't give a damn about the people living in this world. I wouldn't care if you kill them all. I only care about going back home. That's why betraying you isn't an option for me." I wasn't being literal here at all. Of course it would matter to me if an innocent gets killed right in front of me or someone I care about in this world. But I really needed Kai to help me. And he needed to believe that I'm careless, ignorant and selfish. Blame it on the desperation that I have of going back home again.

"Oookay" said Kai comically. "It's a deal then." Kai put his hand in front of me with a nice smile on his lips. I put my hand in his and shook it strongly.

"It's a deal."


	15. Chapter 15: A Day In The Other World

**AN: Hey everyone. This is another chapter for you. Thank you thank you thank you so much for your reviews for the previous chapter. Hope you like this chapter. Please share your opinion with me. Thank you. **

**Chapter 15: A Day In The Other World**

It was the second day of my arrival in this other worldly dimension. Bonnie Bennett came straight to me the first thing in the morning. "Hey, Damon and I are going shopping right now, wanna come?"

"Sure, actually I was thinking about the same thing. I really need some new clothes." After getting freshened up, I walked out of my room with Bonnie. She was telling me more stories about her friends. Even stories that the show didn't mention. I had to remind myself that I maybe in a TV show but for them it was their real world.

"For the first time in four months I'm super excited about shopping" said Bonnie cheerfully. It was understandable since Damon couldn't be the best shopping buddy.

"Well I'm excited that I won't have to pay for anything."

"You've adjusted with this world very quickly Lo-li-ta" said Damon appearing out of nowhere and of course saying my name as an innuendo. There was a suspicious undertone in his voice though. I ignored that and replied Damon.

"The credit goes to Bonnie." I said sounding very genuine. Bonnie smiled at me for that.

"Ouch, come on I deserve some credit too" said Damon pouting at me. I opened my mouth to say something sarcastic back to him but Bonnie stopped me.

"Don't get into an argument with him right now. I swear it'll kill our good mood."

Bonnie walked away and I followed her closely. Damon looked highly displeased as he followed us out of the house. He has been alone with Bonnie for days and suddenly Bonnie was paying very little attention to him because of me. It was bound to bug the Salvatore. Don't worry, one more person is yet to accompany us. And he is a handful. I thought to myself.

After shopping for clothes, we went to a deserted grocery store to buy the usual stuffs. We started strolling through the aisles. Damon was leaning against the cart, Bonnie was beside him and I was beside her.

"Okay" Bonnie picked up a small piece of paper and read it. "We need strawberries."

"Get the cherries too. I love cherries." Bonnie picked up a box of cherries as well.

"Eggs, milk and-ooh candles." Bonnie picked up one and set it in the cart. Damon looked at her for a second.

"I know it's been awhile, but you couldn't do magic as an anchor, so I'm curious what momentary lapse reason makes you think you can do it now?" Damon asked in a very Damon like way. I decided to leave them for a while knowing they needed to talk alone which would soon lead to a disagreement. They really needed to get into an argument which may not happen if I'm around.

"I'm gonna go check out some stuffs over there" saying that I left. On my way I heard Bonnie say-

"You know, when all this started, you sucked at making pancakes but now they're somewhat edible."

I was at a decent distance from Damon and Bonnie. I was about to turn a corner when suddenly someone grabbed me from behind and pushed me up against a shelf. A hand covered my mouth so that no sound escapes from me. After a moment of panic, I realized it was Kai. I relaxed a bit and pushed his hand off my mouth with a scowl on my face.

"What the hell are you doing?" I whisper yelled at Kai.

"I'm here to poison the Bourbon bottles with vervain. Smart move huh?" said Kai impressed with himself. But I wasn't.

"You couldn't do it an hour ago. Both Damon and Bonnie are here. They could've seen you."

"Relax, they won't bother us right now. They are too busy bickering with each other. like always." Kai spoke like a smart ass. I rolled my eyes at him, still not impressed.

"Whatever, I'm gonna go back to them." I tried to walk away but Kai stopped me.

"I have something for you." I frowned at him with confusion. "I haven't given you a welcome gift yet." It got me more confused. Suddenly before I could realize anything, I felt Kai's lips on mine. He kissed me. Just like that. To say that I was shocked would be a huge understatement. Without taking the kiss further, Kai pulled away from me while I remained frozen on my spot. Staring at Kai with wide shocked eyes. I was already shocked about the kiss and I got more shocked when he did it so gently. I mean there was no perversion in it. Intensity yes but nothing dirty.

"I just wanted to remind myself how it feels like to kiss a girl. Nothing personal." Saying that Kai stepped away from me. A huge grin plastered on his face. I overcame my shocked state and glared at Kai heatedly.

"Do that again and I swear I'll kill you."

"I'll just come back to life again" said Kai smugly.

"I know but you'll still die for a while. And how come you kissing me is my welcome gift?"

"You got a chance to feel my lips, what better gift could there be?" Oh my god, he was so obnoxious. Kai is impossible.

"You wanna know what is a better gift? This-" while saying that I kneed his groin. Kai immediately doubled over in pain. He still chuckled though. Throwing one last glare at him, I walked away from there. I searched for Damon and Bonnie but they weren't inside the store anymore. I went outside and found them near the horse carousel.

"That's what hope sounds like." I heard Bonnie say.

"Hey, what's going on?" I asked them.

"I'm sure now that someone is here with us" said Bonnie happily. Damon however rolled his eyes at that. He opened the switch box of the horse carousel and started checking it.

"It's gotta be a short, faulty wiring, something."

"Or someone put a quarter in it and turned it on" said Bonnie optimistically.

"I like what Bonnie is saying." I gave my opinion not that it mattered to Damon.

"You know I'm a little confused with all this misplaced hope. All right, Let's just say there's some one here. How do you know we're gonna get out?" asked Damon getting frustrated very soon. I remained quiet while they argued once again.

"Well, you say that this is your hell right? If there's someone else here, that means it's not your hell, and if it's not your hell that means Grams put us here, and if Grams put us here there's a way out" said Bonnie enthusiastically with great hope. You're so right Bonnie.

"That's a hell of a logic knot you've tied for yourself" commented Damon sarcastically.

"Mr. Pessimist is scared to have hope huh?" I said more to myself than to the duo.

"Just ignore his pessimism, I do" said Bonnie shrugging her shoulders nonchalantly. Damon glared at her.

"I wish I could kill you right now. You're the most annoying person in the world Bonnie. It's a wonder I made it as long as I did. Not to mention she's pretty much useless since she doesn't have any magic."

"Damon that's mean." I defended Bonnie. Not just because I was playing along but I really felt that Damon was being unnecessarily rude.

"You're coming second on the list of most annoying persons now Lolita." Damon said to me. I rolled my eyes at him. Suddenly Bonnie noticed something in the parking lot.

"Guys!"

"What?" asked Damon sounding irritated and pissed off.

"I don't know, you still think I'm useless?" Bonnie pointed to the parking lot where Damon's car was parked. Damon looked at the car and the number plate as well.

"That's my car. That's my car."

Suddenly within few minutes Damon was hopeful too about going back home. He reunited with his beloved car. However it didn't take long for Damon and Bonnie to start arguing again because obviously Damon lost hope again. He stalked inside the store angrily, leaving me and Bonnie in the parking lot.

"Don't take it to the heart Bonnie. Damon's just frustrated." I said to Bonnie seeing that she was not only angry but hurt as well because of the harsh words Damon just said to her. I couldn't help but console her. I really hated this thing about Damon. He's rude to everyone without any reason, of course excluding Elena. Bonnie didn't deserve such treatment from him. She was his only hope of ever getting out of here.

"Yeah but he forgets that I'm stuck here too and I miss everyone just as much as he does. I have someone to go back to too. I miss Jeremy so much." Tears gathered in her eyes. It was the first time I was seeing Bonnie cry. I didn't know what to say so I pulled Bonnie in a comforting hug.

"I believe you Bonnie. I believe that we're gonna get out of here. You're going to see Jeremy again. You just need to stay strong." Inhaling a deep breath Bonnie nodded her head. She pulled away from me and wiped her tears away.

"You're right. We can't stop hoping. That's the only thing that's gonna keep us sane. Thanks Lolita." Bonnie sighed out again to get some relief. "Let's go find that jerk."

Bonnie and I entered the store once again. "He must be in the beverage section" said Bonnie and we headed that way. I already knew what must be going on with Damon right now. When we got there we found Damon on the floor. And the great Kai was ready to impale him with a broken beach umbrella. Shocked Bonnie got into action immediately.

"Stay away from him." She threatened Kai without knowing who he was.

"The useless one is here. Thank God. I've watched you try to do magic for months now. What are you gonna do, fail at me? It's embarrassing. I'm embarrassed for you." Kai spoke with Bonnie as if they knew each other well.

Bonnie looked at Damon who looked back at her. She then looked at a candle on a side shelf and it lit up. Damon was relieved while Bonnie was happily surprised. I on the other hand sighed out in relief inwardly that everything played out accordingly and nothing messed up. Well except for Damon's mouth. But I guess he kind of deserved it.

"Uh-oh." Said Kai though he didn't look so worried. I noticed his eyes flickering to me for a moment. Thankfully the other two didn't notice it.

"Run." Bonnie said to me and Damon. Suddenly Damon grabbed me and got us out of the fight in super speed.

"Damon we can't leave Bonnie with him."

"We aren't" saying that Damon went back inside again. I didn't have to worry about the rest. Now Damon and Bonnie are going to capture Kai and took him to the boarding house for interrogation. While they were on it, I decided that it was good time now for my part. I must remove the newspaper that was inside the boarding house. If Bonnie doesn't see the newspaper, she wouldn't figure out that Kai is a murderer and hopefully we'll get out of here without any trouble. In order to complete the task, I rushed back to the boarding house and hid the newspaper in a safe place. I was sure Damon and Bonnie would be too busy to miss the newspaper or bother looking for it. After I was done, I waited for Damon and Bonnie to come back along with Kai. I didn't have to wait for long. Damon entered the boarding house carrying an unconscious Kai. He put Kai in a chair and tied him up with ropes. Bonnie walked up to me.

"Are you alright?" she asked me with concern. I nodded my head vehemently.

"Are you?" I asked and Bonnie nodded her head. "Who is he? Has he appeared here like me?" I asked them with curiosity and pretended to be clueless.

"No, he was already here. He's been keeping an eye on me and Damon for months." Bonnie informed me.

"Why would he do that? Why not reveal himself?" I asked those questions with seriousness as if I was really wondering about the answers and wished to know them.

"That's what we'll find out once he wakes up" said Damon. After that he left to get cleaned up. I sighed out a little to relief some stress.

"So you got your magic back?" I asked just for the sake of saying something and kill the silence between us. Bonnie nodded her head.

"Yeah it feels good. Finally a genuine chance of getting the hell out of here" said Bonnie happily. Suddenly Kai started to stir a little. We both noticed it.

"I guess he's waking up." I said while looking at Kai carefully. Damon came back right on time. He saw Kai opening his eyes.

"You're awake. Good. Now for the Q&amp;A portion of the evening" said Damon looking tough as he went straight to the point.

"Let me guess. I answer right, I get a pork rind. Wrong, I get a poker." Even in such situation Kai couldn't stop being smug. I rolled my eyes to myself thinking about his attitude.

"What? No, no, no. These are for me. You just get the poker" said Damon lightly threatening Kai but being damn serious about it. Kai grinned at that. His eyes flickering to me for a second before going back to Damon. He needed to stop doing that. Sooner or later Damon or Bonnie could notice it and they would wonder about it which wouldn't be a good thing at all.

"Yeah. You don't have to do that" said Kai calmly.

"No?" Damon gave a perplexed look.

"We're on the same team here" said Kai very easily. But of course Damon and Bonnie couldn't believe it.

"Really? Do you always try and kill your teammates?" asked Bonnie speaking up for the first time.

"The important thing is that you have your magic back. It worked." Kai said happily. Damon and Bonnie looked at each other confused.

"What, you... you didn't really think I'd kill Damon, did you? Heh heh. In what universe does that make sense? Who would kill 1/4 of our population? I'm not a monster. I knew Bonnie would show up. She always comes back, all 13 times, and I knew with the right motivation she'd be able to access her magic, although I-I did get a little worried with all your bickering that Damon's life wouldn't be enough motivation, but turns out it was. I guess that's just how you two show your love."

"So you did all that just to make sure I would have my magic?" asked Bonnie for confirmation.

"Of course I did. Because your magic is the key to getting the hell out of here." Damon and Bonnie were clearly affected by the revelation as expected but they weren't sure about whether they should trust Kai or not. That's why I had to speak up.

"I guess he's saying the truth guys. I mean if he really wanted to kill Damon he could've done it ages ago. Why now? And Bonnie's magic did come back right?"

"See she got it" said Kai smiling widely.

"Well I guess we could trust him" said Bonnie with a bit of hesitation.

"I really don't care about trust issues here. I just want to go back home to my gorgeous girlfriend" said Damon thinking about himself only. I couldn't help but speak up then.

"Damon, have you ever wondered what would you do if you go back to Elena now and find out that she has moved on to someone else?" I asked pulling Damon's leg. Little did Damon know that's exactly what's going to happen to him?

"Ouch" said Kai chuckling a little. Damon stood frozen for a moment without giving any answer or expression. Then he said something totally expected.

"I'll kill that guy." I rolled my eyes at Damon.

"Can you not be so predictable all the time Damon?" saying that I walked over to Kai and started to untie him.

"Hey stop, what the hell are you doing?" asked Damon with furrowed brows at me.

"What? I thought we are on the same team." Ignoring Damon's protest, I untied Kai. He winked at me with a smirk. I gave him a hard look for that. Telling him to behave quietly. Kai stood up from the chair and stretched his hands.

"So how do we get out of here?" Damon asked impatiently.

"First I need some important stuffs. Who's gonna get them for me?" Kai asked with a pleasant smile on his face.

"What do you want?" asked Bonnie with an edge in her voice. She was still not trusting Kai. I guess it's good for her to be careful. Only if she was careful when unleashing Silas in this world.

"You should probably write it down, can-opener, shower drain, grinding wheel, jam, pocket knife, volume "O" of the encyclopedia, a nail and a black marker." Kai gave Bonnie the list. She and Damon looked at each other.

"Please tell me those junks aren't going to help us out of here?" said Damon sounding exhausted.

"They won't." Kai stated simply.

"Then why do you need them?" asked Damon aggressively.

"You'll know why once you get them." Kai answered calmly.

"Okay enough. I'll go get them" said Bonnie putting an end to the argument. She then looked at me.

"Lolita, you coming with me?" Bonnie asked and I nodded my head.

"No let her stay. Take Damon with you" said Kai surprising both Damon and Bonnie. I however felt like smacking his head at the moment.

"Why?" as expected Damon asked suspiciously.

"No reason. I just think I'm gonna enjoy her company a lot more than yours" said Kai nonchalantly and also he touched his lips while saying that. Argh, he's so...! While I rolled my eyes at Kai, Damon and Bonnie narrowed their eyes at him.

"Lolita is coming with me" said Bonnie with strong tone of voice and then she dragged me out of the boarding house. Once outside, I said-

"He's creepy."

"No doubt in that" said Bonnie shaking her head to herself. "But if he can really get us out of here then we have to put up with him. But you should stay away from him as much as possible."

"Why?" I asked with a frown of confusion.

"I noticed him giving you dirty looks. Just be careful around him okay." I nodded my head to that. Only if Bonnie knew what else he did to me other than giving me dirty looks. She was right though. I need to be careful around Kai. He obviously wasn't the safest person in this world. Bonnie and I went to a deserted store to get the stuffs. While speaking I suddenly realized, what if my current plan of getting out of here messes up? I should have a back up plan. Just in case. While Bonnie collected the things, I thought my plan B through. If anything I've learned from Katherine and Klaus that you should always have a plan B in this universe. Unfortunately Kol didn't have that and he got killed.

"I got everything" announced Bonnie.

"Great let's go back. Damon and Kai must've become best friends by now." Bonnie laughed at my joke. When we got back I heard Kai continuously talking rubbish to Damon.

"And, of course, I broke into the Oval Office and took a picture of myself at the window, looking all JFK. But then, I was, like, Wait- How am I going to get these photos developed?"—Damon couldn't take it anymore and interrupted Kai.

"Oh my god, just answer the damn question. How are we going to get out of this Twilight Zone?"

"I got a question for you, first. Why do you think we're stuck on a repeating loop of May 10th, 1994?" Damon raised his eyebrows as if to say he doesn't know. "Doomed to relive a solar eclipse forever and ever, and ever." Kai pushed it further.

"How the hell should I know?" said Damon while taking a sip of his bourbon.

"Well, I heard you tell Bonnie this place was your own personal hell. I'm kinda curious why."

"Kill your curiosity Kai because we've more important things to do." I said to Kai in a stern tone of voice. Damon almost sighed out in relief.

"But-" Kai began but I interrupted him.

"No buts. We've got everything you asked for. Now get to work." I said with strong tone of voice. Kai rolled his eyes at me but gave in finally.

"Wow I didn't know you're so persuasive" said Damon impressed.

"Well thank you Damon. I hope you remember that and play nice for the rest of the game, hmm. No threatening anyone, no fighting or arguments. We will all go back home in a peaceful and friendly manner."

"I'm in" said Bonnie encouraging the idea.

Kai started to work with the stuffs. I had no idea what he was doing but I knew he was trying to make a model of the Ascendent. After a while, Kai picked up the cane-opener and opened a jam jar. Bonnie and Damon were standing in front of the fireplace, where Damon was gawking at Kai like a hawk. Bonnie was looking at Kai carefully. I on the other hand was standing right in front of Kai across from the table and watched him work.

"I need to be entertained while I work" said Kai to no one particularly. He screwed open another jam jar with the cane opener and started to eat it. Not again. Why can't Kai understand that we need to get out of here before Bonnie learns about his secret? And considering Bonnie doesn't fully trust him, she'll find out about it soon. There's no time to waste.

"How about this, as soon as you finish whatever you're doing, Damon will give you a lap dance." Damon glowered at me while Bonnie started shaking with quiet laughter.

"Thanks but no thanks. I don't wanna suffer from nightmares" said Kai indifferently. "But if YOU promise to give me that lap dance, it'll definitely speed up my work."

Kai spoke flatly about it but my cheeks heated up against my wish. I'm sure they turned a visible shade of red. I heard Damon say. "Ha ha" which made me glare at him heatedly. I looked back at Kai with narrowed eyes. Trying to look tough and dangerous. I crossed my arms over my chest as well.

"Let me put it this way. The sooner you function the sooner we get to go home. And once we are home, you can go to a strip club and enjoy a professional lap dance. How does that sound?" I said smiling at Kai in a bitter sweet way.

"Hmm, that sounds, boring. I don't want a stripper on my lap. I want you" said Kai without any hesitation. Argh, why the hell is he doing this?

"Shut the hell up Kai. Quit hitting on me and work. God." I sighed out in frustration before walking away from Kai. Bonnie patted my back to calm me down. Damon looked pleased.

"I don't know about Kai but I'm thoroughly getting entertained" said Damon cockily. Both Bonnie and I glared at Damon. After few more minutes-

"I'm going to bed." Kai announced.

"What do you mean you're going to bed?" asked Damon advancing towards Kai.

"Going to bed means going to sleep Damon. It's past midnight." Kai pointed it out. This got on Damon's nerve. He leaned forward to look intimidating.

"Oh, here we go" said Kai rolling his eyes cockily. Not fearing Damon at all. Probably because he knows even if Damon kills him he won't stay dead.

"Look the only reason that you're alive right now is because I thought you could get us out of here and you could help us. But you don't HAVE any answers! And you certainly don't look interested about getting out of here. You're just a man-child-" Damon picked up an empty jam can and tossed away it angrily "- with jam on your fingers!"

"Okay. To get home, we'll harness the power of the eclipse using a mystical relic. It's called an Ascendant, and it looks like this, Damon." Kai showed him a model of the Ascendant that he made just now.

"The last time we had it, it was in the Pacific Northwest- Oregon." Kai opened the encyclopedia to a map and set it on the table.

"We?" Bonnie questioned curiously.

"It belonged to my family. So-" Kai picked up the pocket knife and stilts the tip of his finger "Here's a little blood to get you started. Now all we need is a locator spell to pinpoint its whereabouts."

Damon looked at Bonnie. "Think you can find our ticket out of here, Bon-Bon?"

"Hell. Yeah" said Bonnie unfazed.

"Okay so you three work, I'm gonna go get some rest since there's no work for me to do until Bonnie finds the ascendant." Kai left with that. I kind of felt relieved when Kai left. He gave me this unexplainable chills. It makes me nervous too.

"You need any help Bonnie?" I asked wondering about it.

"No, I got this. Thanks." Bonnie started chanting some spells. Nothing happened at first. Or the second time. Or the third time. Damon got impatient the fourth time.

"It's confirmed. You're useless Bonnie." I glared at Damon for saying that. Bonnie was already putting a lot of pressure on herself.

"Shut up Damon, she's trying."

"And failing." Damon snapped back. I decided to ignore him and looked at Bonnie.

"Bonnie I think you should sleep for a while and start again tomorrow. Maybe refreshing your mind would help." I suggested. At first Bonnie resisted but finally gave in.

"I'll try the spell tomorrow." With that both Damon and Bonnie retired to their bedrooms. I went to mine only to find Kai sleeping in my bed.

"What the hell-?" I walked over to Kai and stood over him. I put my hands on my waist as I watched Kai sleeping peacefully. He looked like an innocent little kid. I shook my head to myself knowing he's faking to be so deeply asleep.

"Kai! Kai!... Malachai Parker." I even shook him but Kai didn't move a bit and stayed completely still. I nodded my head to myself. "Fine, I'll show you who you're messing with." I stomped off to the kitchen and retrieved the fuel used to start fire in the fireplace and a match box of course. I went back to the bedroom. Kai was still lying down on my bed.

"Last warning Kai, get up and go to another room." But of course Kai didn't take my warning seriously.

"As you wish." I started pouring the fuel on him. Kai still kept sleeping. I lit the match. "You still have time Kai, get up." But he didn't. Gosh he's so stubborn. Too bad he didn't know me. I dropped the match on him. And as expected Kai suddenly woke up and caught the lit match in his hand. He closed his fist to put the fire out in order to keep himself from getting burned to death. A grin appeared on my face seeing as I won the game, for now at least.

"Hello sleepy head. Now would you mind getting the hell out of this room." I asked with polite tone of voice. Kai looked absolutely not amused.

"You were really going to set me on fire." Kai stated that with disbelieve in his voice but it sounded more like a question. I thought about it for a moment then nodded my head.

"Yeah." Kai kept staring at me as if not believing his own ears. "Oh come on, it's not like it would've really killed you. You can't die in this world. So stop making a big deal out of it and get out of here."

Kai got up from the bed and walked closer to me. This time a smirk playing on his lips. "You're a psychopath like me, aren't you Lolita?"

"Whatever you wanna think Kai. Now if you'll excuse me, I've nice things to dream about." I started pushing Kai towards the door.

"Okay okay I'm leaving. Gosh you're so bossy" said Kai and he walked out of the room. He stopped at the door though.

"Can I at least have a good night kiss please?" Kai asked giving me puppy dog eyes.

"Sure honey." I leaned forward but just before touching his lips I shut the door on his face and locked it.

"That's unfair." Kai yelled from the other side. I couldn't help but laugh a little. Kai is evil without any doubt but he sure is very interesting. No wonder he's getting popular as a character in the show in real world. I admit, at first I was a bit nervous about how to deal with Kai but now I guess I'm handling him better than I handled Kol. Of course experience counts but still, dealing with Kai is easier. But I still have to be careful. Kai maybe tolerable now but if he snaps for some reason, he'll kill me without any hesitation for sure. I just hope everything goes well till the end of the plan.


	16. Chapter 16: Kink In The Perfect Plan

**Chapter 16: Kink In The Perfect Plan**

Early in the morning, Bonnie was trying to locate the ascendant. I made sure there is no newspaper around Damon or Bonnie. Kai stood close to Bonnie while Damon and I watched Bonnie work.

"It doesn't feel right. Maybe I need a bigger map?" said Bonnie sighing out heavily. She looked very frustrated with her failure.

"Or maybe you're just out of practice and you suck at magic now" said Damon rolling his eyes at Bonnie.

"Ignore him, Bonnie. Pretend he's a white-noise machine" said Kai supporting Bonnie. Before he could mention his siblings to Bonnie, I interrupted Kai.

"Kai is right Bonnie, don't listen to Damon. And you, stop insulting her. She wants to get out of here just as much as you do." Damon rolled his eyes at me and decided to ignore us all for a while. Kai on the other hand gave me a knowing look. He realized I interrupted him on purpose. Kai resumed his conversation with Bonnie. Thankfully he didn't mention his siblings again.

"You have your magic back Bonnie. Now all you need to do is focus." I watched as Kai got closer to Bonnie and it seemed like he was about kiss her. No wonder TVD fans are talking about the weird sexual tension between them. The Bonkai has become a favorite ship in very short time. However for some unknown god forsaken reason, I didn't like it. I really shouldn't care about it at all but I wanted Kai to take a step back from Bonnie immediately. I didn't voice my opinion though. Damon however –

"Easy there, dude! She doesn't even know you. Mind taking a step back."

Kai smirking stepped back from Bonnie. His eyes flickered to mine and his smirk stretched more. He couldn't possibly know I was secretly disapproving of their closeness. That's impossible.

After trying for an hour more, Bonnie's spell finally started to work. I already knew where the ascendant was. The only reason I let Kai waste so much time on the locator spell is because he was right. Bonnie needed to practice magic before doing the spell that would help us get out of here. And also I didn't want anything to go wrong.

"The spell's moving towards Virginia. That can't be right" said Kai looking genuinely confused. What an actor! I must say he's way better than me.

"Mm-mm, the spell's working. It's showing me Mystic Falls. It feels so... close." Bonnie turned towards Kai and held up her hand. The candles' flames intensify around us. "It's right here."

As soon as Bonnie touched Kai's chest, the candles' flames went out completely. Oh the famous Bonkai touching scene. Great! I couldn't help but roll my eyes to myself. Kai reached into his pocket and pulled out the real Ascendant, which was made of silver and gold-colored metal.

"Very good" said Kai praising Bonnie.

"That's the Ascendant?" asked Bonnie looking surprised of course.

"The one and only" said Kai with a gleam in his eyes.

"Thanks for the mind games, jackass" said Damon glaring at Kai.

"It was just another little test. To make sure Bonnie's magic was precise enough for the spell. I do believe you're ready. Pack your bags - we're going home" said Kai super excitedly.

"Well since I don't have to do any packing, I'm gonna wait outside for you guys" saying that I got out of the boarding house. Outside I sighed out in relief. So far everything's going well. Bonnie and Damon still didn't know the truth about Kai, so everything should be fine. But somewhere deep down in my mind I felt relieved because I was away from all the Bonkai sexual tension going on inside. It just made me feel uneasy. For no reason at all.

"You looked jealous back there." Suddenly someone said that in my ear. Guess who that could be.

"What are you talking about Kai?" I asked really not being in the mood to argue with him.

"When I got close to Bonnie, you didn't like it. You were jealous" said Kai confidently while smirking devilishly. I rolled my eyes at that and decided to ignore Kai and his stupid assumption. But who am I kidding with? Ignoring Kai was almost impossible.

"Admit it you're attracted to me." Kai met with silence again. I pretended as if he wasn't there. "I think Bonnie finds me attractive too. Of course Bonnie is a gorgeous looking girl. There's this weird kind of sexual tension between us. Of course you must've noticed it already. Take my advise, admit your feelings for me before Bonnie does otherwise it'll be too late."

After that I couldn't stay quiet anymore. "You know what, I'm gonna pretend YOU are the white-noise machine and ignore you." With that I stepped forward to walk away but Kai held my wrist and stopped me. It kind of surprised me because his touch was quite gentle. And when I looked into his eyes there was this intensity that made my heart skip a beat.

"I need to find the spot where the power of the eclipse is focused. Mind helping me with that?" asked Kai with soft tone of voice. As if he was really wishing for me to be here with him. I stayed silent for a moment.

"I believe you need the ascendant for that which you already have. You don't need me" saying that I took my hand from Kai and left him. For a second he really looked disappointed and I felt bad about it. No Lolita, stop. Don't you dare get emotionally attached with anyone in this world let alone with someone like Kai. Just stay focused on your task which is going back to home sweet home. Stay focused. Just stay focused.

"Hey, where are you going?" Bonnie asked me as she and Damon walked out of the boarding house.

"Nowhere, I was just coming to find you guys." Bonnie nodded her head to that. Damon looked at Kai and narrowed his eyes a little bit.

"You're wandering around like a crazy man, why?" Damon asked.

"Looking for the exact right spot. We need to find where the power of the eclipse is focused." Kai replied with normal tone of voice. No traces of being hurt. No wonder he's a sociopath. Just look at his mood swings.

"You know you could have just shown us the Ascendant to begin with" said Bonnie bring up that matter.

"Yeah but I wanted to feel your hand on my chest" replied Kai nonchalantly. Oh o, this is the scene where Bonnie finds out about Kai being a psychopath who killed his siblings. I looked around for newspapers. Thankfully the field was clean. No traces of any newspaper. Now I just hope we get out of here as smoothly as possible.

"There's something not right about him" said Bonnie suspiciously to us.

"You're just not used to guys hitting on you" said Damon wisely. Bonnie smiled at him bitter sweetly.

"You know, I can't wait to get out of here and get the hell away from you." Then she looked at me and asked. "What do you think Lolita?"

"I think the loneliness got to him, that's why he acts a little strangely. I mean at least you and Damon had each other but he was all alone." I hoped Bonnie would leave the matter here but unfortunately she kept digging.

"It's possible but I kept thinking, Damon and I are here because the other side disappeared, got destroyed. Why Kai is here? And he's been here before we got here. I think we should find out why." Oh Bonnie please no please. Stop digging into this matter. Let's get out of here first. I kept chanting in my mind.

"Can we just get the hell out of here first then do all the investigation and interrogation?" said Damon rolling his eyes at Bonnie for being paranoid. I thanked Damon in my mind.

"Damon's right Bonnie. Let's get out of here first." I supported Damon without making this suspicious but Bonnie didn't heed our advise and walked up to Kai.

"Why are you here Kai?" Bonnie asked him straight away with serious tone of voice with her arms crossed over her chest.

"Toooo help you guys and myself get out of here" answered Kai as if that was the most obvious reason why he was with us.

"No." Bonnie snapped at him, not finding Kai's humor funny. "I mean why are you in this hell?"

Kai looked down at Bonnie, shoved his hands inside his pants pockets and he smiled. "You wanna know my story. Fine. I'll tell you my story if Damon tells me his hell story."

"Hey hey hey don't drag me into this" complained Damon right away.

"A story in exchange of a story. I think it's fair enough" said Kai still smiling from ear to ear.

"Bonnie, we don't need to know his sob story" said Damon with stern tone of voice. Of course Damon would try his best to avoid telling his story. However, Bonnie titled her head at Damon.

"Why can't you just tell him what he wants to know?" said Bonnie stubbornly.

"Because I don't wanna talk about the worst thing I've done." Damon snapped back at Bonnie and he started to walk away. That's right Damon, keep being stubborn and don't tell Kai anything. Because then Kai wouldn't have to share his story. After a while Kai announced.

"I figured out where we need to be standing during the eclipse" said Kai.

"Great let's go." I said hurrying them up. I was kind of being on the edge at the moment. Can you blame me for that?

"What's with you?" asked Damon noticing my impatience.

"What's with me? I can't wait to go back home." I said to Damon rolling my eyes at him.

"You're speaking as if you were the one stuck here for four months with the second most annoying person in this world" said Damon throwing a glare at Bonnie. Who glared back at Damon.

"Right." I said guiltily. "Sorry. BTW who's the first one?" I asked curiously.

"Him" said Damon pointing at Kai. Unlike Bonnie, Kai smiled at Damon to irritate him more.

The four of us walked to the magical spot. It didn't take us long. "The eclipse will happen directly over our head" said Kai while looking up at the sky. "In perfect alignment with the Gemini constellation." Kai looked at Damon. "_You_ need to dig into the tunnels below us."

"Why?" Bonnie asked curiously. Kai paused for a second and spoke to her slowly as if she were a young child.

"Have you never portal-jumped through an eclipse before?" Damon and Bonnie didn't look amused at that. Kai started to explain everything to them.

"Okay look, the light of the eclipse will shine down and activate the Ascendant, you spout a little witchy woo and then poof! Anyone standing in the circle of light holding the Ascendant goes home."

"By 'witchy woo', I assume you mean the spell?"

"Uh-huh." Admitted Kai. Bonnie nodded her head.

"So show me the spell." She demanded. Kai paused at that. Before he could say anything I spoke up.

"Kai doesn't know the spell." I blurted out. Not by mistake though. I didn't want him to play mysterious boy with Bonnie. She was already suspecting him. Kai looked at me with wonderment in his eyes and a raised eye brow.

"How do you know that?" Damon asked immediately.

"He told me." I pointed at Kai. "But he asked me not to tell you about it. You know for having an advantage of some kind." Then I looked at Kai and said "Sorry" to make the act look genuine. Kai narrowed his eyes at me for a second. I could tell he was being very curious about my action.

"You just had to tell them, didn't you? Knew I couldn't trust you" said Kai playing along with me.

"Look, Bonnie is the one who's going to do the spell. Sooner or later she would've found out anyway that you don't know the spell."

"What else did he tell you?" asked Damon suspiciously and demanded answer.

"He also told me that he finds Bonnie attractive." I replied with nonchalant tone of voice while shrugging my shoulders a little. Damon raised his eye brows while nodding understandingly. Bonnie on the other hand looked down at her feet, obviously blushing. Kai however kept staring at me with unreadable expression. He wasn't even blinking.

"I'm gonna start digging" announced Damon. He looked at Bonnie and said- "You start looking for the spell." Bonnie nodded her head to that.

"It should be in the Gilmore."

Kai stepped forward and pushed past everyone. "Where are you going?" Damon asked.

"Into town, I need to... gather some important supplies" replied Kai.

"I'm gonna go with him." I suddenly said which surprised everyone especially Kai. "I think I'm gonna take a souvenir back home." Damon rolled his eyes at me.

"Don't be late" said Bonnie without thinking much about my action. Kai and I started walking together and Damon attacked the ground with an ax. When we were at a descent distance from Damon and Bonnie, Kai spoke up.

"You just keep surprising me babe."

"Don't call me that." I snapped at Kai.

"Why?" Kai asked shamelessly.

"Isn't there a sexual tension between you and Bonnie? Why flirt with me then?" I said with ignorant tone of voice.

"Huh, I knew you feel jealous about my paying attention to Bonnie" said Kai happily. I gave him a stern look for that but it didn't work.

"You don't have anything to worry about Lolita. Bonnie maybe a gorgeous looking girl but she's not my type. I'll always be faithful to you. Pinky swear. It's a good thing you decided to come along with me. It made me happy, really. We don't know much about each other yet, so this is a perfect opportunity-" I cut off Kai before he could talk more nonsense.

"Listen to me Kai, I didn't come along with you to spend time with you or get to know you. I need to tell you something" I said.

"Like why you lied back there?" Kai spoke up interrupting me.

"I lied to save your ass. Bonnie is already suspecting you. If you had made things more mysterious about yourself, she would've started interrogating you before letting you out of here. No matter what Kai, do not under any circumstance tell her about your profession."

"My profession?" asked Kai with confusion.

"Killing people. That's like a profession to you, isn't it?" I said mocking Kai a little. Kai didn't get angry, he smirked instead.

"Yup, I do enjoy killing people" said Kai popping the P. "But I must say, the way you're speaking about killing people so carelessly, who knows underneath you could be a psychopath too. Wouldn't we be a match made in hell?" I rolled my eyes and shook my head to myself. Kai is hopeless and I'm bloody helpless that I needed to take his help in order to get out of here.

"Seriously though, how did you know that I don't know the spell? I don't recall telling you anything about it."

"You came into my dream and told me about it." I said seriously but I was being sarcastic actually. Kai rolled his eyes at me.

"Come on tell me. No one's telling me anything. Damon isn't telling me his hell story. You aren't telling me your mysterious story. I need entertainment" said Kai. Suddenly he reminded me of Kol. He craved for entertainment too.

"If you promise to stop bugging me with your idiotic flirting then I can tell you Damon's hell story." I said really meaning it.

"You know about it?" asked Kai sounding excited. I nodded my head vehemently.

"Okay I promise to behave. Now tell me." Kai acted like a four year old. I told Kai why Damon thinks this was his personal hell. He killed a pregnant lady on this day. Damon thinks he was paying for his sins.

"Oh poor pregnant lady Gale" said Kai shredding some invisible tears. "After knowing this I don't think Damon would be too bothered if he hears about my story."

"You're right, he won't be bothered but Bonnie will make sure you never get out of here." I said with serious tone of voice. Kai nodded his head in understanding.

"Just being curious, how much my past bothers you?" Kai asked out of nowhere. I looked at him and saw him staring at me with intense eyes. Why does he do that? It bothers me so much. I realized that I haven't thought about it before. Honestly I haven't thought about Kai with so much detail. He was just another character for me of the TVD universe. But now that I thought about it, I couldn't come up with an answer.

"It doesn't." I said before I could stop myself. Kai raised his eye brows at me. "I mean, I'm not emotionally involved here, I mean in this world. It's complicated." I said sighing out heavily. This is complicated.

"So basically you're saying you don't care that I kill people because you're from another boring supernatural free universe. But what if you were from here? Would you've acted like Bonnie?" Would I? I asked myself. Surprisingly I couldn't give an answer to myself. It's not everyday I think about dealing with a killer in my real world. Personally I would like to never come across a killer in the first place. But even if I ever do, yes, I think I'll do the same thing Bonnie did in the show. I would've never let Kai out of his prison. I looked at Kai right into his eyes and said-

"Yes. I would've never let you out of here." I said and I really meant it. "But since all I care about is going back home, you'll get out of here soon."

"Thanks for the honesty" said Kai smirking at me. I rolled my eyes at him. "It's very selfish of you though." He added.

"Well my selfishness is going to get you out of here, so be thankful for it."

"Oh I am, really" said Kai walking right beside me in a very steady pace.

"Would you hurry up please? We don't have a lot of time." I said rolling my eyes at Kai again.

"Oof you're ridiculously bossy, you know that?" The smile never left Kai's face. After he got all the stupid things he wanted to get, Kai and I headed back towards the spot. When we got there we saw Damon just dug up an opening.

"Looks like we got back just in time" said Kai. And because Damon and Bonnie have no idea who Kai is, Damon didn't bother going through his backpack like he did in the show.

"Hey, I got the spell." Bonnie announced happily.

"Great, let's get down there, shall we?" I said happily too. Kai looked up at the sky.

"We still have to wait about fifteen minutes." he said.

"Fifteen long minutes" said Damon sighing out a little. Bonnie glanced at Kai and then me.

"What did you get?" she asked. Crap, I completely forgot to get something as the souvenir I told them I was going to get. What should I do? What should I do? Right then Kai spoke up.

"She got this." Kai held up a pager. His pager to be specific. '555-HIYA-KAI'. If I remembered correctly which I do, then Kai is very attached with those digits. Why is he giving that to me? Just to save me? But why? I looked at Kai with surprised expression. He held the pager in front of me.

"I think you'd wanna keep this on yourself now, in case we land in different places when we get back." I simply nodded to Kai and took the pager from his hand. Still very confused and surprised at the same time.

"You two got cozy very soon." Damon commented while smirking a little bit at us.

"What can I say Damon? I'm irresistible like that" said Kai smirking back.

"I think we should get down there now" said Bonnie. The four of us went underground. "Where's the ascendant?" Bonnie asked.

"Right here." Kai gave the ascendant to Bonnie. "You need to open it with your blood."

Bonnie cut her hand with the sharp edge of the ascendant and her blood spilled onto it. The device unlocked and opened up after she chanted the spells. The four of us stood inside the circle that Kai drew on the ground.

"Ah finally" said Damon happily. He couldn't wait to go back to Elena. Too bad he's gonna get a nasty surprise. We all touched the ascendant and waited for the light to shine upon us. Suddenly Bonnie held Kai's hand and her eyes closed. Damon and I looked at each other totally confused about what was going on. Kai on the other hand stared at Bonnie with an angry look. Suddenly Bonnie started to squirm in pain as Kai started absorbing her power. Even though Damon had no idea what was going on but he pushed Kai away from Bonnie.

"What the hell was that?" Damon yelled in a pissed off tone of voice. Bonnie while sighing heavily replied-

"I know why he's here." My eyes widened hearing that. No, this was not suppose to happen. No no no. I guess Bonnie saw glimpses of Kai's past when she touched his hand and chanted something. And it was enough for her to know what Kai did. "He killed his entire family. This is his prison" stated Bonnie with stern tone of voice while glaring at Kai. Damon was speechless. Not because he just found out Kai's truth but because he didn't know what's going to happen now. If he'll ever get out of here or not? This seemed like a bump to him in the smooth plan of going back home.

"Ah Bonnie, so sad you didn't know that curiosity kills the cat." Bonnie got alarmed when Kai said that. "I wanted us to go back home as friends but since you've ruined that-"

Kai pulled out a knife that he had hidden underneath his shirt. Oh my god, he had a knife on him. Kai could have slitted my throat. I shook my head to get rid of that thought. It was not the time for me to think about that. Kai used the magic he just sucked from Bonnie and attacked her with the knife. It pierced through Bonnie's abdomen. Damon attacked Kai right away. I rushed to Bonnie and pulled the knife out. I pressed a handkerchief against her wound to minimize the bleeding. On the other hand Damon snapped Kai's neck and killed him. He came over to Bonnie.

"Bonnie." Damon looked genuinely worried.

"The eclipse." Bonnie said with pain in her voice. Damon carried Bonnie inside the circle. I looked back at Kai. I couldn't leave without him. I'm here because of him. I must get him out of here. Thankfully I had a plan B. I tucked the Bennett blood stained handkerchief in my jeans pocket and walked inside the circle. I held the ascendant along with Damon and Bonnie. Bonnie started chanting the spell even though she was in great pain. I heard it carefully. when the light hit the ascendant it untwisted and clicked in our hands.

"Please work work work." Bonnie kept saying with her eyes closed. The ascendant twisted one more time, a definite click.

"Here we go" said Damon, worried about Bonnie but somehow relieved that they were going home. Just as the Ascendant was about to work, I let go of it. Damon and Bonnie didn't get a chance to ask me anything as with a flash they disappeared from the cave. The ascendant hit the ground and shattered into pieces. I wasn't worried about that because I knew it could be fixed. I collected the pieces and rushed to Kai.

"Kai?" I checked his pulse. Nope he was still dead. I sat down beside his dead body with my knees pressed against my chest and my arms wrapped around them. And I waited for Kai to wake up.

**AN: This is it for now. Thanks to everyone who reviewed the previous chapter. Hope you like this chapter and review it. Lots of love. Hugs and Kisses.**


	17. Chapter 17: The Last Awkward Day

**AN: Thanks to Mari Wollsch, LookAtSunshine, ecc1234, katieMerrie for your lovely reviews. Your support means a lot to me. This is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Forgive the spelling or grammatical mistakes. And please please please review. On with the story...**

**Chapter 17: The Last Awkward Day  
**

Kai gasped out loud as he came back to life. He looked confused for a moment but then his eyes landed on me and he was surprised to say the least.

"You're still here?" Kai spoke as if he couldn't believe his own eyes. I nodded my head slightly.

"Yep." I said popping the P. Kai looked around. Looking baffled.

"Where are they?" Kai asked and then looked me in the eye. "Where are Damon and Bonnie?"

"Gone." I replied shortly and regretted that immediately. After a second of silence, Kai started shouting and pacing restlessly in the cave.

"No no no. NO…"

"Kai calm down." I said but Kai didn't even hear that.

"This is not happening. I can't loose my only chance of getting out of here. I can't. No." It didn't take me long to realize that Kai has snapped and he could do anything at the moment. And I mean anything. Kai suddenly looked at me. There was this animosity in his eyes that did scare me. A lot. I took a step back from Kai instinctively. But it was no use. Kai came over to me and grabbed my arms to pull me closer to him with force. I felt my heart trying to beat out of my chest. What if Kai kills me right here right now. Would I go back? That wouldn't be such a bad thing. But what if something worse happens? It's safe to get out of this world through fulfilling the task since the sender is a nut job. Who knows what Jay will do to me if I disappoint her again?

"You promised to get me out of here. You lied to me, didn't you? You didn't come here to free me, you came here to make sure that I never get out. YOU LIED TO ME." Kai yelled on my face. I was trying to squirm away from him but it didn't work since his hold on me was quite strong. Kai pushed me up against the cave wall while glaring at me viciously.

"I am going to kill you" said Kai in a dangerous tone of voice. One that threatened my heart to stop beating altogether. "And I'm going to enjoy seeing you suffer and writhe in pain." I gulped down my fear. I must face Kai and not back down right now. Since my life was depending on it, I must be strong. Gathering up all my courage, I spoke up.

"If you kill me Kai, you'll really be stuck here forever." Kai gritted his teeth angrily as I said that.

"The nerve of you. You're still trying to play games with me."

"Or I'm still trying to help you get the hell out of here." I yelled back at him. Suddenly my own fear started turning into anger. Apparently I had enough of Kai's anger tantrum. I pushed Kai away from me. "It's not my fault Bonnie decided to find out your story before letting you out. And if I was really up to betraying you, I wouldn't have stayed back for you." Yelling out that point proved to be a good thing. It lowered Kai's anger a little bit. But he was still mad obviously.

"Yeah well now we're both stuck here forever. Congratulations." Said Kai bitter sarcastically.

"Not really." I said which got Kai's undivided attention immediately. "Lucky for you, I had a back up plan."

"What do you mean? What back up plan?" Kai asked with serious curiosity and a gleam of hope in his eyes.

"I'll explain everything to you on our way." I said while climbing out of the cave.

"Where are we going?" Kai asked while following me out of the cave.

"Portland, Oregon. You're flying." Kai and I started to walk together through the woods with fast pace.

"Why there?" Kai asked feeling totally confused.

"There's something we need to retrieve and I'm not telling you what until we get there."

"Why not?" asked Kai like I expected. Really wanting to know about what we need to retrieve from there.

"Because I want to frustrate you with suspense. Think of it as revenge for threatening to kill me." I said with cool tone of voice. Since Kai wasn't out of control anymore, my fear has disappeared. I can handle Kai so well when I'm not scared of him.

"Or I could just torture the answer out of you" said Kai with nonchalant tone of voice. I stopped walking and stood still to look him in the eye.

"Go ahead and try. But I'm sure you'd want to go home sooner rather than waste your time torturing me for something you'll find out later anyway."

"You're evil" said Kai pouting a little.

"Isn't it obvious? An angel wouldn't have liked your company." I said shrugging my shoulders nonchalantly while resuming walking. Kai smirked hearing that and started to follow me again.

"So you enjoy my company." Kai stated with a satisfied smirk. Who can tell he threatened to kill me less than ten minutes ago. Speak of being a sociopath.

"I didn't say that." I said quickly but Kai was already convinced otherwise.

"Yes you did. Indirectly but you definitely did."

"Whatever." I said rolling my eyes at Kai. "So how are we gonna get to the airport?" I asked. Kai looked at me and smirked. I rolled my eyes knowing he's gonna show off now. Kai drove me to the airport in his car. There were planes parked in their designated areas. I followed Kai to a private plane.

"Ready for the best flight of your life?" asked Kai while watching the plane with me. Obviously there was a cocky smirk playing on his lips.

"I know I asked you to fly but on a second thought-"

"No." Kai cut me off before I could say anything.

"But-?" I tried to speak again but Kai didn't let me speak.

"I know what you are thinking and I said no" said Kai at once. I sighed out heavily and put my hands on my waist.

"How do you know what I am thinking?" I challenged him.

"You want to fly the plane." Kai stated confidently.

"No." I said crossing my brows at Kai making him think that his assumption was completely wrong. Kai gave me a look for that. "Okay I want to fly the plane. Please teach me how to do that." Kai rolled his eyes at me. Ignoring my plea.

"O come on. I thought you're a fun loving guy."

"Trust me I wouldn't enjoy at all if you're flying." Kai nonchalantly insulted me. I glared at him for that. But anger wasn't going to work here. So I looked at Kai with puppy dog eyes.

"Look you've done this plenty of times but I didn't. And I'll never get a chance to fly a plane in real world. Please Kai. I'll tell you what's in Portland if you teach me how to fly." After hearing that Kai got interested. He thought about it for a moment.

"Promise?"

"Swear on my unborn children." I said quickly. Kai laughed a little at that.

"Cool. Let's board the plane, shall we?" Excitedly I followed Kai inside the plane. He even took his car. We went straight to the cockpit.

"Ma'am." Kai became a gentleman and helped me with settling down on the seat. He told me all the instructions and showed me how to take off a plane.

"Wish me luck." I said to Kai as I started to run the plane. In that moment Kai wasn't a killer for me. He was just my companion who I was having a great time with. Honestly, ever since I got into the show, excluding the time I got out of here for sometime, all my experiences in this TVD world have been very eventful, stressful and in some cases traumatizing. This was the first time, the very first time that I was genuinely having fun in this world. Though I didn't think it would be with Kai Parker of all the people in this world but hey any good time is a good time.

"Yaaaaayaaaaaa!" I screamed with joy as the plane took off. "This is amazing." In all my excitement, I couldn't realize that Kai was completely silent. Not a word from him which was very unusual. When I did finally look at him, I found him staring at me quite intensely.

"What?" I asked with a smile. However suddenly feeling a little confused and uncomfortable.

"You're looking like a kid in the Christmas morning."

"Well thanks to you." I said without any hesitation. The plane stabilized in the air and I leaned back in my seat to relax.

"So? What's in Portland?" Kai asked. So he hadn't forgotten.

"Magic which is going to get us out of here." I answered truthfully but Kai thought I was speaking metaphorically.

"Seriously Lolita. What's in Portland?" asked Kai with serious tone of voice. I rolled my eyes at him.

"I just told you there's magic in Portland." Kai narrowed his eyes at me. "Let me explain. 18 years ago you and your sister Jo were going to merge but it couldn't happen because your sister didn't have any magic in her. Now time for a puzzle, where did that magic go?"

"I don't know" said Kai at first but then he realized something. "Are you saying my sister hid her magic somewhere in Portland?" asked Kai with disbelieve in his voice but I didn't miss the bright gleam of hope in his eyes.

"Bingo. And I know exactly where."

"No" said Kai with disbelieve in his voice however looking hopeful nonetheless.

"Oh yes."

"So if there's magic somewhere in this world then-"

"You can absorb it and we can get the hell out of here." I said with a huge grin. Kai after adjusting with the information asked-

"Why didn't you tell me this before? We could've gotten out of here long ago." Okay now he sounds a little pissed off. And I could only come back with-

"Because this was a backup plan." Kai rolled his eyes and sighed out sharply in order to calm himself down. "Besides, you didn't know the spell before Bonnie performed it." I pointed it out.

"Wait a minute, we can't get out. We need a Bennett witch to do the spell" said Kai and is it worry that's in his voice? I thought Kai doesn't feel the way normal people feel. But I guess even psychopaths can get worried sometimes.

"Not exactly. We need the spell which we already have and we need Bennett blood. And here it is." I tossed the Bennett blood stained handkerchief to Kai. After a moment of observing the piece of clothe, a huge grin appeared on Kai's face.

"Yeah you're welcome." I said with attitude and a crooked smirk.

"I'm cooking you thanksgiving dinner" said Kai after staring at me for a while with bewitched eyes which made me look at him as well. I recalled the TVD episodes and suddenly realized-

"Thanksgiving? But isn't that the day after tomorrow?" I said surprised about Kai's sudden plan. He should be in rush of getting out of this prison world.

"Yup, so you've been counting the eclipses too. Smart. I've been doing that since I was imprisoned on this empty planet" said Kai but I still kept staring at him with confused eyes. Kai sighed out a little after a moment.

"Look, I've been here for 18 years. Two more days isn't going to drive me insane especially when I have your company. We're celebrating thanksgiving together. Besides, it's been a long time since I've had a cause for celebration."

Kai and I reached Portland when we were supposed to. The entire flight Kai spoke rubbish and at one point I felt like hitting him in the head and knock him out just to keep him quiet. However I could tell that underneath all the rubbish talk, Kai wanted to know something serious. I didn't know what was he waiting for. Perhaps the right time. I guess I'll find out soon enough. Kai drove me to his house.

"Ah. Memories." Said Kai as he walked onto the porch of the house. "Pitter-patter of little siblings' feet, witchy-woo, chanting in the air, mom and dad calling me an abomination."

"Did they say that on your face?" I asked out of nowhere. Even I didn't know why I asked that. Kai looked at me and his gaze was so intense that it baffled me for a moment. "Sorry, you don't have to talk about it."

Kai walked closer to me and stared down at me. It kind of increased my heartbeat and made me nervous. "Why don't you tell me if my parents were mean to me Lolita? You seem to know everything about me."

I stared back at Kai for a moment. "I don't know everything about you Kai. Only the important matters."

"Hmm, Glad to know my childhood miseries are unimportant matters for you" saying that Kai turned away from me. He looked a little hurt. And it made me feel bad about it.

"Kai, I didn't mean it like that-" I tried to apologize but Kai interrupted me.

"It's alright Lolita" said Kai emphasizing each word. "Look, we're gonna be stuck together for a while. I'll tell you all my childhood stories but later. Not tonight or tomorrow. These two days, I wanna forget about everything and just enjoy."

After thinking about it for a moment, I nodded my head. "As you wish Kai."

"Great, now welcome to my palace. Finally I can show it to someone. My coven goes out of their way to make sure no one finds us, but since they're not here to be paranoid freak shows, mi casa es su casa. Come on."

While walking inside the house I decided I'll tell Kai about the knife's location later. In the show when Kai sucked all the magic out of the knife, he stabbed Bonnie with it. I'm hopeful that Kai won't do that to me. But then again, this is Kai. There was no way to tell what he's going to do. I'll be an idiot to blindly trust him. I can't let my emotions cloud my sensibility.

I walked inside the kitchen and saw Kai looking inside the fridge. "We have chicken in the fridge, would that be okay with you?" Kai asked me.

"Absolutely." I said nodding my head. Kai pulled out the chicken from the fridge while I sat on a chair.

"Too bad we won't be having a turkey dinner for thanksgiving" said Kai while working. "Or maybe I'll just run down the nearby grocery store and pick up a turkey from there" said Kai more to himself than to me.

"Chicken's fine Kai."

Suddenly I remembered about Kai's pager. I had forgotten about it. I reached my inside jacket pocket and took out the pager. "Kai why did you give me your pager?" I asked curiously. Kai glanced at me for a second before looking away.

"Because I wanted you to have it." Was Kai's simple answer.

"But why? As much as I know you're quite attached with it. Why give it up? Specially to me?" My curiosity was increasing more and more with each question I asked.

"Maybe because I'm getting more attached with you than I'm with this pager." Kai said it so easily and simply that I was stunned for a moment. Obviously Kai noticed it.

"What?" he asked.

"Huh?" I responded like an idiot.

"Why do you look like I just said 'I love you' to you? I just merely stated that I think I'm getting attached to you. Is that a problem?" asked Kai curiously with raised eye brows at me.

"Not yet." I kind of muttered that under my breath.

"Sorry what?" I looked at Kai as he inquired.

"Kai, I have already told you that I am not from this world-"

"Yes you're from the boring supernatural free world. I remember. What about it?" Kai asked not understanding my concern here.

"Well since I am from another world, you do realize that I'll have to go back to it, don't you? Don't you think getting attached with me isn't such a good idea for you?" There was a moment of silence between us.

"Are you worried that if I become too attached with you I won't let you go?"

"I would lie if I say no." I said uncomfortably. After what happened with Kol, how can I not worry about that. He killed me in order to keep me with him. And nothing can make me forget that.

"Come on, don't be silly Lolita. I know you've to go back to your world. I'll never stop you. I'll miss you but I won't stop you." Kai said those words quite simply. I wasn't even sure if he meant them. But for that moment, I felt good about it.

"Thanks Kai. For understanding."

"You're welcome" said Kai winking at me mischievously. Silence fell between us as Kai resumed his cooking. To break the silence I decided to engage in a conversation with him.

"Um Kai, I know we're not suppose to talk about any tragedies for two days but I can't help but ask, what exactly pushed you so hard that turned you into a killer?" I feared Kai wouldn't like the question but thankfully he wasn't offended.

"Well lets see, there are a lot of things. Oh lord, where do I begin? Finding out I've no power of my own. Father and mother calling me an abomination. Being treated like a freak by the family. The Gemini coven deciding not to make me a leader when I deserved to be one-" I cut off Kai otherwise he would've kept going and goin.

"Okay okay, I get it. You had an unpleasant childhood-"

"Unpleasant?" said Kai offend. "It was downright abusive."

"Alright you had an abusive cruel childhood. But honestly, killing all your siblings was a bit too much, don't you think?" I respectively gave my opinion. Kai smirked at that.

"Well that's why I'm a psychopath killer." Kai suddenly came at me which startled me to no limit and I jolted back in my chair. "You never know when I decide to stab you to death."

"Actually I know when you're going to stab me to death." I said after collecting my thoughts. Though I was still breathing heavily.

"Oh really? When?"

"Never." I said trying to sound nonchalant and pretend unaffected by his closeness.

"How can you say that?" Kai asked acting creepy and trying to scare me.

"Because I haven't told you where the magic is yet." I replied smartly. However Kai lose the glow in his eyes as he said-

"Yes, that's right." Kai turned away from me and walked back to the kitchen counter.

"Though I would've preferred you saying, I know you won't kill me because you like me." I thought about it for a moment then rolled my eyes to myself.

"It amazes me how you can sound serious and flirt with me at the same time."

"Well thank you. BTW, not all my siblings died when I tried to kill them" stated Kai as a matter of fact. "And I intend to finish them off when I get back." I rolled my eyes to myself and said-

"Yeah yeah I know all about your horrified plans."

"What about your childhood?" Kai asked, changing the topic fast. I was a bit surprised that he wanted to know about my childhood.

"It was pretty normal." I replied. Kai glanced at me for a moment. "Actually now that I think about it, I had an amazing childhood. Dad used to take me to the zoo and children's park, buy me chocolates and toys." I sighed out heavily at the end of the sentence. "But that amazing childhood came to an end very quickly."

"What happened?" Kai asked with serious concern and curiosity.

"My dad died. He had cancer. And it changed mom. Made her cold and controlling. She decides everything for me. From my foods to clothes to when I sleep and when I wake up. The only thing she did let me do is studying abroad because it was actually dad's wish that I'd be an overseas student. And even when I'm abroad, she calls me everyday to make sure I followed the routine she made up for me."

"It must get on your nerve" said Kai still listening very carefully.

"Umm sometimes but I understand her fear. After loosing dad, she doesn't want to loose me at any cost. And I love my mom. That's why I'm hell bend on going back. I know she can't live without me."

"Hmm, I think I'm gonna start envying you now Lolita" said Kai. "I wish my father and mother had loved me."

"Yeah, you'd be a completely different person if your parents treated you right." I said that more to myself than to Kai. When I looked up I saw Kai looking at me with surprised yet pleasant expression. "What?"

"You're the first person who realized that" said Kai sounding a bit grateful too.

"Not really, some of your fans feel that way too." I quietly muttered under my breath.

"What?" asked Kai obviously wanting to know what I was muttering to myself.

"Nothing, I think the chicken's almost ready."

After the dinner, I was just walking around the house lazily and observing everything quite a bit curiously. At one point I came across a music player. Obviously an old model however it was latest for 1994 year. I tried to start the player but couldn't figure out what to do. Obviously it wasn't so easy to handle. I didn't even realize when Kai came up behind me. His sudden throat clearing startled me a bit.

"Snooping around, are we?" said Kai smirking.

"I'm not snooping around. I'm just seeing your house." I defended myself. Kai meanwhile, started the music player and a slow song started to play. He turned to look at me.

"Dance with me." Kai put his hand in front of me.

"No, I don't dance." Before I could walk away, Kai took my hand and pulled me closer to him. He held one hand and wrapped his arm around my back and then started to move us in sync with the music. I knew my resistance wouldn't work here so I let Kai swirl me around. And I would lie if I say, I wasn't enjoying it a bit.

"So, I hope you had a nice dinner Ms. Lolita."

"Oh of course Mr. Parker. Thank you very much." I said playing along with Kai.

"The pleasure is all mine." Then Kai dropped the chivalry act at once and asked "When are you going to take me to the magic source?"

"Patience is a virtue Kai. As you've planned, we'll be celebrating thanksgiving here which is tomorrow night. I'd like to keep the location of the magic source to myself till the very end of our thanksgiving dinner. You know just in case, you decide to kill me suddenly."

"My god you've trust issues" said Kai rolling his eyes at me and swirling me around a bit faster.

"Okay, at least tell me how do you know so much about me? About my family? About this prison world?" asked Kai very curiously. I thought about it for a moment. Even if Kai accepted the fact that I'm from another world, I really don't think, he can digest the fact that he's a TV show character for me. So, the only thing I could say-

"The nut job who threw me here, told me about you and everything else." Kai narrowed his eyes at me.

"Why do I have a feeling that you're lying to me?"

"Why would I lie to you?" I asked in return.

"Maybe because you can't trust me with the truth. You certainly can't trust me with your life" said Kai with an offended undertone in his voice. Otherwise he sounded normal.

"Can you blame me for it?"

"Yes, I am homicidal and I've threatened to kill you once but I've already apologized for that." I shook my head to myself.

"Kai, really I'm not lying to you. And I kind of do believe that you won't kill me just because you got bored." I humorously laughed a little after saying that. Kai however stared at me intensely. His gaze started to make me nervous, and my heartbeat increased noticeably. Kai slowly tucked a strand of hair behind my ear. Suddenly I grew more uncomfortable.

"Something tells me I can never kill you." Kai said that using husky tone of voice that sounded quite sexy. Oh Lolita, snap out of it.

"Kai?!" I decided to put some distance between us immediately because Kai was leaning closer to me. He was only an inch away from my lips. I could feel his breath on my skin. My heartbeat was going crazy. Suddenly Kai pulled away and started laughing out loud. And that laughter was mocking me out loud as well. Kai clapped his hands too.

"You should've seen the look on your face Lolita. Oh god, I should've taken a picture" saying that Kai laughed some more. It didn't take me long to realize that Kai has played me. He was just messing with me. It angered me to no limit.

"You know what Kai, since you can't die-" I threw something at him that he ducked and missed gracefully. I threw two more things at him and none of them touched him let alone hit him. After that Kai mocked me for bad aim. Throwing an enraged glare at Kai, I turned around to walk away from him and go somewhere else. But Kai grabbed my wrist and stopped me from leaving.

"Okay, I'm sorry." Kai apologized but it didn't sound convincing at all. He was just saying it.

"Let go of my hand Kai" saying that I tried to pry my hand out of his grip. I didn't exactly know what happened afterwards. Maybe my attempt to get away from Kai pissed him off because next thing I know, all the playfulness left Kai at once. He looked at me with seriousness and a little bit anger as well. His grip tightened around my wrist as he pulled me closer to him. Speak of being unpredictable. His sudden change in attitude freaked me out a little bit.

"Kai what are you doing?" I asked really not sure about what was going on at the moment. Kai was just staring at me with intense serious eyes.

"I don't like it when you walk away from me" said Kai with husky tone of voice. What game is he playing now? I wanted to step away from him but somehow I ended up staring back at Kai. Instead of pushed him away, I looked into his eyes.

"Why?" I asked wanting to know the reason. Suddenly the intensity increased between us and my breathing started to become uneven and heavy.

"I don't know" said Kai. My back suddenly hit the wall. When did Kai walked me back against the wall? I didn't even realize it. "I just don't like it."

Kai gripped my other wrist as well and pinned both hands on the wall. I stayed very still. Kai lowered his face and pressed his body against mine. I felt his breath on the crook of my neck. My body immediately tensed up however I didn't feel alarmed. I was more aroused. What's wrong with me? I shouldn't feel this away. I felt Kai's lips brushing against my skin. All rational thoughts went out the window. I couldn't help but close my eyes shut and enjoy the sensation. Seeing this as an encouragement, Kai started to kiss my neck. Gently yet passionately. He let go of my hands while devouring my skin. His arms wrapped around my waist while I wrapped my arms around his neck. I blame it on the wine I drank at the dinner. My hand instinctively went up his hair and my fingers started to comb through. Kai started to kiss my collarbones. He's still being very gentle yet his touches were driving me crazy. He was making me crave for more. And for a second, just for a second I was ready to cross any lines with him. However that thought disappeared when I opened my eyes and saw myself and Kai against the wall, in the reflection of the glass of the window. I immediately realized where I was, who was I with and what the hell was I doing. I can't get hooked up with a TV show character in this alternate universe. This is insane. How can I even feel this way? Most importantly with Kai. He was after all a killer. What is wrong with me? With the realization, I came back to my senses and pushed Kai away from me right away. It baffled Kai and he looked at me with questioning eyes. We stared at each other for a while. Then before Kai could say anything I started to walk away.

Kai obviously followed me. I went straight to the place where Jo had hidden the knife. I found out the knife and put it in front of Kai. "Here's your magic."

Without saying anything, Kai took the knife. If this was his game then he won I'm afraid. But there was something different about Kai at the moment. Kai checked the knife for magic and he felt it. Kai closed his eyes and I saw the knife glow as he sucked all the magic out of it. I felt a little alarmed remembering what he did to Bonnie after finding magic again. When Kai opened his eyes, I just stared at him. He stared right back at me.

"I take this as a sign that we won't be celebrating thanksgiving together. Thanks for making everything awkward between us" said Kai in an accusing tone of voice. I gaped at him for that.

"You're the one started everything."

"And you liked it and yet you decided to stop" said Kai rolling his eyes at me. I opened my mouth to argue with that but then realized, it's Kai and it would be nothing but a waste of time if I engage in an argument with him.

"You know what I am going to pretend for the rest of my life that whatever happened back there never happened." I said as I started to walk to where Kai has parked his car. Hopefully very soon I'll be out of this prison world and back in the real TVD world. I desperately needed some space from Kai for a while before going off to find Kol together with him. As wishful thinking as it was but I still hoped that everything works out well and I will be back in my own world in to time.


	18. Chapter 18: Escaped From The Prison

**AN: Thank you so much for your reviews. Your support is what keeps me going. I'm glad that you're liking this story. Here is another chapter for you. Hope you like it. Forgive any grammatical or spelling mistake. I didn't have the time to recheck it. Please review and let me know what you think. The story continues...**

**Chapter 18: Escaped From The Prison**

I swear I've never been into a more awkward and equally frustrating situation before. After I die I don't deserve to go to hell because being in the same car with Kai already was like living the hell. And for the record, Kai and I made it out of the prison world just fine. The journey from Portland to Mystic Falls in the other world was very unnerving for me. With Kai pretending that nothing happened between us and my inability to forget what happened, it was hell of a flight for me. Thankfully with passing time the discomfort lessened a bit. Unfortunately when Kai realized that I was feeling normal again, he resumed his flirting with me.

As of now, we were on our way to New Orleans. After the crazy making out session with my neck happened I thought there will be nothing but silence between me and Kai for the rest of my time in this fictional world but guess what, Kai completely forgot how to shut up for one second. I've lost count on how many times I've wanted to strangle him to death. Though I was surprised a little when Kai offered to help me first before getting his revenge on his family and finally merge with Jo for more power. At that moment it touched my heart but then Kai started, well actually resumed being a jerk again and all that emotions went out the window right away.

"Oh I hate skinny jeans. Argh it seems wrong. I'm all bunched up-"

"Kai if you're gonna complain about the phones next I'm gonna throw you outta this car and I bloody mean it this time." I whisper yelled at Kai and started breathing heavily to calm myself down. Kai sat quietly for a moment.

"How did you know I was going to complain about the phones?" Because I already saw you complain about it on a freaking TV show. BTW I also know that if you were sitting in a cab right now, a poor taxi driver would've ended being murdered by you, you psycho.

"I think I just know you too well by now." I said flashing a bitter sweet smile at Kai. He seemed pleased with that explanation which was also not a very good thing.

"Yeah just like a wife would-" I immediately rolled my eyes to myself and sighed out frustratingly but that didn't stop Kai. He delightfully kept going. "know her husband after spending a very long time together."

I decided to zone out for a bit and simply concentrate on the road. I've learned over the time with Kai that the best way to deal with his flirting is to just zone out and not be bothered about it. Because there was no way to get him to stop. And I can't ditch him either because I needed him for my mighty task. And truthfully, even though I'll never ever admit it out loud, Kai wasn't the most horrible companion. And for the sake of being generous, I think I'm gonna miss him when I go back to my real world. But I'll die before I let Kai know that.

"If you're done pretending I don't exist, I've something important to discuss with you" said Kai after five minutes of me ignoring him. I sighed out heavily.

"What do you want to talk about Kai?" I asked sounding utterly bored and exhausted.

"So you've already told me (doubtfully) everything about the originals, and I already know what your task is-"

"Get to the point Kai." I sort of snapped at him.

"You haven't told me yet where will I get so much magic that I'll be able to make a brand new body of an original vampire out of ashes." Yes I was yet to tell Kai about the traveler's spell cast upon Mystic Falls.

"Yes but I did tell you that since I don't trust you blindly, I'll tell you everything about the magic source when the right time comes-"

"Oh you and your trust issues" said Kai quipping in while rolling his eyes. I ignored that and continued.

"First we're going to have to talk to Kol, see if he's willing to take our help otherwise we'll need to convince him to let us help him-"

"Which I think is a completely ridiculous thought" said Kai interrupting me for which I glared at him. "Come on that dude was forced into someone's body as you've told me so. Why wouldn't he want his old body back? And without paying any price for it. If you ask me that's the coolest thing that can happen to him."

"Or the prettiest witch of New Orleans having a crush on him could be."

"Woah woah! Did I just sense jealousy here?" asked Kai sounding alarmed.

"What? Don't be absurd." I said making a face as if that was the most ridiculous thing I've ever heard.

"I think I've missed a certain history class" said Kai thoughtfully.

"What? No-"

"Kol is the love of your life, isn't he?" Kai attacked me with questions right away. I tried to explain but Kai kept ranting and ranting. "That's why you always keep a distance from me. It all makes sense now."

"You know what, I don't care anymore. Assume whatever you want" saying that I went back to driving quietly while slightly fuming with anger.

"Assume? You're saying the truth is different from what I'm assuming." Kai asked narrowing his eyes at me.

"YES, for the love of god. Kol and I were good friends but he doesn't even remember me now. And why the hell am I giving you an explanation?" I said getting mad at myself. I didn't owe Kai any explanation.

"Because you're my girl" said Kai nonchalantly while I gave him a look that should've exploded his head. After a while Kai spoke up again.

"So how did Kol forget about you? Did someone whipped out his memories?"

"Kind of." I said calming down a little bit. Kai really did know how to antagonize me.

"Wait, how could he know you in the first place? I thought you are from another world." Asked Kai thinking very hard about it because he looked positively confused.

"I met Kol the first time I came into this world." I answered shortly but that didn't help Kai. It increased his curiosity and confusion more.

"Yeah, I am confused now." Kai looked at me with expecting eyes for a proper explanation. I sighed out heavily. I think I can tell Kai my big secret. But what if I get screwed up again? I don't think I can afford getting screwed up once again considering my mental and emotional state. I better keep my lips zipped. Besides, if I tell Kai the truth about me being in a TV show there was a huge possibility that he won't believe me. And even if he does believe that he won't take it well that I lied to him the first time. And it could result in him never believing me again. Now I really didn't want that to happen. Kai was my only hope of ever getting back to my own world.

"Okay let me explain this to you in the simplest way possible. I pissed off someone with some kind of power-"

"Oh-o not a great idea" said Kai quipping in between.

"Yes, I'm aware of that now." I said rolling my eyes at him. "To get back at me, I was sent in this world to complete a task and I proudly failed. I went back once only to come back again. Now, I've yet another task to complete. Lets just say this is my second chance and if I screw up this time, I have no idea what will happen to me."

"That's a lot of pressure on you" said Kai quite easily but it seemed that he felt sorry for me. I couldn't tell for sure though.

"You've no idea." I said snorting darkly at my fate. "For all I know this could all be a hallucination and I might be sleeping peacefully in my dorm room."

"O trust me I'm very much real" said Kai chuckling a bit.

"A hallucination would've said that too." I said that more seriously than I intended to.

"Is that why you refrain yourself from feeling anything for me because you think I'm not real?" Kai asked quite seriously with vast curiosity and interest. I thought about it for a moment then sighed out heavily.

"I don't know what to say or think for that matter."

Silence took over us after that reply and it remained for a couple of minutes. I wondered what made Kai stop talking for the first time this entire journey. After a while, I couldn't take the silence anymore and spoke up. Weird of me since I wanted to be in quietness for a long time and begged Kai to stop talking more than once.

"What's wrong?" I asked curiously. Starting a conversation again.

"Nothing." Kai answered shortly. I narrowed my eyes at him a little with curiosity.

"No, it's not nothing. Something happened. What are you thinking?" Why the hell do I want to know? I think I'm really loosing my mind. "Is it about what I just said?"

"No, it's about what I just realized?" I knew I was gonna regret this but I asked anyway.

"What did you just realize Kai?"

"I realized that you'll never have feelings for me, not only because you think you're hallucinating and I'm not 'real'-" Kai quoted the real word with fingers. "But also because you might already have feelings for someone else."

"I don't have feelings for Kol." I said sighing out with tiredness while rolling my eyes at Kai.

"I didn't say Kol's name." Kai pointed out and I felt like 'oh crap'. "So you do have feelings for Kol." Said Kai smirking and started being nonsense again. I opened my mouth to defend myself but then thought, I would rather tear out my own hair than get into an argument with Kai about my nonexistence feelings for Kol. However my ignorance to Kai didn't do me any good. He just started asking me more straight forward questions.

"So, did you two had sex?"

"KAI!" I yelled at him while giving him the angriest glare possible. Kai simply raised his eye brows at me while smirking like a badass. "No, I did not sleep with Kol."

"Why not?"

"Oof god, Just kill me already." I screamed out loud while looking up. Thankfully there was no other car on the highway. People could've taken it the wrong way.

"Why do you need god? You do remember I'm a psychopath killer, don't you?" I looked at Kai in a way that he backed down immediately. However it didn't keep him from commenting. "Although you're the one looking murderous right now. I'll just shut up."

I was actually pretty surprised when Kai and I made it to New Orleans without me killing off Kai. Good for him I was not a killer. Even if this world was not real for me, I don't think I can kill anyone. Even if it's someone like Kai. Since I had no idea what kind of hell was going on in the lives of the originals I decided to snoop around a little bit first. Although, I was quite sure that I've not passed the timeline of the episode 'The map of the moments'. The last episode that I've watched. After checking in a motel, Kai and I began to wonder around the town.

"So what's your plan?" asked Kai while standing right beside me and enjoying the view of a busy street of NOLA.

"You mean other than killing you-?" I asked with flat tone of voice. Kai rolled his eyes at me.

"Ha ha very funny. But seriously what you're gonna do?" I thought about it for a moment then sighed out heavily. Kai stared at me for a moment then said with amusement. "You don't have a plan, do you?"

"I do." I protested immediately but then Kai gave me a knowing look and I surrendered. "Okay I don't. And it's all because of you."

"What did I do?" asked Kai startled at my sudden accusation.

"You talked and never stopped." I said to Kai shaking my head at him in hopelessness. Thankfully we were at a cafe. I was starving. I sat down at a table. Kai took the chair across from me.

"I don't have any plan. What am I suppose to do? We can't just show up in front of the originals. Oh and keep in mind that we can't tell the originals about me being from another world okay. Trust me revealing that to them is not a great idea." I warned Kai before going back to sulking about not having a proper plan.

"Then what are we gonna tell them? Surely they're gonna ask." Kai sounded quite serious about this. Don't know why though. Kai and his mood swings were very frustrating. But I was glad that he was being serious right this time.

"I don't know." I said sighing out heavily. "Just anything but the truth I guess."

"You guess?" asked Kai raising both his eye brows at me. I rolled my eyes to myself. Before our conversation could go any further, I suddenly spotted Davina, and of course along with Kol in his new body appearing as Kaleb.

"Oh my god, It's them." Was the only thing I said before I started to walk towards Davina and Kol to get closer to them. Kai obviously followed me. I stalked Kol and Davina while keeping a safe distance from them. They were walking slowly at first while talking. Then they stopped. And not just anywhere but in front of a mansion that looked exactly like Fauline mansion from the show. You've got to be kidding me, I remembered this. It was the scene where Kol tells Davina what he did to Rebekah and then he kisses her. Although now that this was happening right in front of my eyes, it didn't feel like a scene from a show anymore. I couldn't hear what Kol and Davina were saying because of the distance but I was able to see all the emotions they were expressing to each other. I saw Davina looking worried.

"You swear she's safe?" I read her lips. And since I already knew the dialogs, it was a bit helpful to figure out what they were saying. Davina was worried about Rebekah's safety. Only if she knew Rebekah was trapped inside the very mansion she was standing in front of.

"Perfectly" said Kol confidently.

"I don't understand." Kai spoke up, disturbing my focus on the couple. He was also watching Kol and Davina very carefully.

"What?" I asked while staring attentively at the duo.

"What did you see in Kol? He's not that good looking. I'm definitely way hotter than he is" said Kai proudly. I glanced at him for a second and saw Kai glowering at Kol with jealously. I shook my head to myself.

"Get over yourself Kai. Kaleb is good looking. And you do remember that Kol's not in his own body, right?" Kai snorted at that.

"Yeah, I don't think that would've made any difference."

I stopped listening to Kai as I watched Davina closing her eyes. Kol leaned down and kissed her lips. Oh the Kolvina moment. I thought I would feel jealous to see them kiss for real. After all this was about Kol. The Kol who used to grovel for me. Who killed me because he wanted to keep me to himself forever. And no matter how much I denied it publicly, I do have some feelings for Kol. However at the moment, watching Kol kiss Davina, didn't stir any negative feeling inside me. I felt nothing. Maybe because I wasn't looking at Kol and Davina but Kaleb and Davina.

If Kol was in his real body, it must have made a difference to me. Well that was what I thought anyway. Is it possible that whatever I felt for Kol before, those feelings, they don't exist anymore? I wouldn't complain if that's true because I shouldn't have any feeling for anyone in this world. It would unnecessarily complicate my life and goal here. However I also doubted that to be true because feelings can't just disappear. I guess when Kol will be back in his real body, those feelings would return as well. I don't know what good will that do to me since I won't be able to express those feelings. And with Davina here, I don't think Kol will harbor any feeling for me this time. One part of me was relieved but another tiny part of me was disappointed that I might've lost Kol's love forever.

I watched Davina wrapping her arms around Kol's or Kaleb's neck and started kissing him more passionately. Kol wrapped his arms around her waist too.

"That's so romantic" commented Kai. When I didn't say anything back to him, unsurpisingly Kai teased me about it.

"Something's burning huh!"

"Nothing's burning Kai. Stop being so immature." Nothing was burning at all. I said that to myself and still found it quite strange. I should feel at least a little jealous. But I was truly feeling nothing.

"That girl's name is Davina, isn't it? She's kinda hot" said Kai openly checking out Davina without any hesitation. His eyes raked over her body. This time something got burned and surprisingly I had no explanation for that.

"Careful Kai. She's with an original. You don't wanna get killed, do you?" I said with normal tone of voice yet with a little bit of edge. I hoped that Kai wouldn't notice it though.

"I gotta tell Lolita, your concern for me is quite heart melting."

"Oh thanks for the appreciation Kai." I said not really meaning it though which Kai knew already.

"And of course a turn on-" I immediately glared at Kai before he could say anything else. Kai raised his hands in surrender while grinning devilishly. After Kol said good bye to Davina, they started walking separate ways.

"Let's go." I said to Kai and started going towards the path Kol/Kaleb was walking.

"Just a suggestion, one of us should follow Davina and see what's she up to" said Kai with serious tone of voice.

"And let me guess that one of us should be you." Kai smirked at that. I rolled my eyes to myself and stated. "We're following Kol."

"You're the boss" said Kai giving in. "But wouldn't you feel awkward having me with you while reuniting with your lover. Not to mention it could send a wrong message to Kol that you're already taken." I didn't bother replying to Kai and give into this nonsense conversation. I started to analyze instead. According to the show Kol should go back to the Mikaelson mansion to return the white oak stake to Klaus in order to keep his promise. I hoped that's where he was going however something felt wrong in my guts. Kol/Kaleb looked relaxed and oblivion to the fact that Kai and I were following him. Then why was I feeling this strange sensation that something unexpected was going to happen. I watched Kol turning a corner. When I turned the corner with Kai, Kol was nowhere to be seen.

"Where did he go?" asked Kai obviously surprised that Kol suddenly disappeared. I looked at Kai with a frown of confusion.

"Do you think he saw us?" I asked more to myself than to Kai.

"I don't know but I don't think so" said Kai getting serious at that time. He started looking around.

"Kol isn't an original anymore. He couldn't have heard us talking." I tried to make sense of the situation while searching for Kol anxiously. "I think he sensed someone following him-" I said and before I could say anything else, Kai yelled.

"Lolita." He jumped at me and moved me out of the way. Making both of us fall on the ground. An invisible force hit the wall behind me and it cracked. Damn it scared the hell out of me. I was shocked.

"Are you okay?" Kai asked with concern. I nodded my head vehemently.

"Are you?" I asked worriedly. Kai nodded his head in reply.

"Thank you." I said feeling really grateful that he saved me. If not for Kai I would be seriously damaged/injured right now. When I sensed someone approaching us, I looked up and so did Kai. Both at the same time. Kol in Kaleb's meat suit walked out of the dark and stood right in front of us. A smirk playing on his lips.

"Got ya!" Kol spoke in his new accent. Kai stood up and helped me up as well. It didn't surprise me because Kai knew how to be chivalrous when he needed to be. Kai stood straight after making sure I wouldn't fall again and dusted himself off. He wasn't scared of Kol. Like at all. Was it because Kol wasn't an original anymore? But he was still a warlock with magic and Kai shouldn't underestimate Kol. And more importantly why the hell do I care? Why do I care about these people getting hurt? I shouldn't tire myself over this. But I was getting a little worried here. Kai lacked emotions and feelings for being a sociopath but at the moment he was downright challenging Kol with his demeanor. What suddenly got into him? He looked angry. Kai approached Kol fearlessly.

"You know attacking a girl put a huge question mark on a man's masculinity" said Kai while looking at Kol with hostility and a dangerous smirk. Before anyone could realize anything, suddenly Kai grabbed Kol's hand and started to suck out his magic. What the f? Kol groaned in pain and seemed like he wanted to scream out loud. Kol started shaking with agony. The more magic Kai sucked from Kol the more powerful he felt. I was so stunned that it took me a moment to come back to my right senses. I needed to stop them. I rushed to Kai and a pale looking Kaleb.

"Kai stop it. KAI!" I yelled but Kai didn't listen to me.

"I said let go of him" saying that I pushed Kai away from Kol using all my strength. I was able to make Kai let go of Kol and for that he didn't look happy at all. Kol dropped on the ground. He was on the verge of passing out. I couldn't help but show concern for him. Even though in a different body but I knew he was still Kol and I couldn't help but be worried.

"Please please please don't be dead." I said while looking at Kol carefully. Obviously Kaleb wasn't powerful enough. And it didn't make any difference that Kol was a powerful original. The weak fragile body succumbed to unconsciousness. Well at least he was still alive. I sighed out heavily. And then I felt pissed off. I looked up at Kai and glared at him.

"Good job Kai." The culprit rolled his eyes at me.

"Relax. He'll wake up after a while." I stood up straight and faced Kai. My arms crossed over my chest.

"What was that Kai? Why the hell did you attack Kol?"

"He attacked first" answered Kai nonchalantly while shrugging his shoulders at me. I realized then that I'm not going to win this argument no matter what. So instead of continuing to confront Kai, I sighed out heavily. I turned my attention back to Kaleb's unconscious body. O boy o boy, I'm worried now but I've a feeling that when Kol wakes up I'll be in a huge trouble. That thought made me sigh out heavily once again. I'm never getting a break, am I?


	19. Chapter 19: The Perfect Plan

**AN: Thank you so much for your lovely reviews. Sorry it took me so long. I was waiting for the new episode. Anyway, here's another chapter. Hope you like it. I apologize for any spelling or grammatical mistakes. Please let me know what you think. And of course review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 19: The Perfect Plan**

It has been twenty four hours already since Kai and I arrived in New Orleans. And I still don't have a good plan. After Kai went all crazy and knocked out Kol, we had no choice but to leave the former original unconscious and escape from there. I didn't want myself or Kai to face the wrath of Kol upon his awaking even though he wasn't an original anymore. Kai picked someone's pocket for money. I didn't like it but at that time that was the only solution. We needed money. We weren't in the prison world anymore where everything could be bought without cash or credit. Later, Kai and I found ourselves a nice little motel in NOLA. Since we were short on money, we could rent only one room. Kai was very happy about it. I was too tired to be mad about it. I was trying very hard to think of a plan to get everything done as soon as possible but I guess I was too exhausted to think properly. I sighed out heavily.

"Lolita really you need to get some sleep" said Kai as if reading my mind.

"Believe me I want to sleep. I haven't slept well in three days but I just can't, not without coming up with some sort of a plan first." I was sitting on the couch and Kai was on the bed. He got up and walked over to me. He kneel down beside me. I looked at him and saw concern in his eyes for me. But since it was Kai who knows what he was actually thinking in his mind. But at that time I decided to believe that he was worried about me. He didn't even annoy me with endless chatting.

"You're not gonna come up with any plan like this. You need to get some rest." Without saying anything, Kai held my hand and pulled me up from the couch. He drag me over to the bed and made my lay down.

"Now close your eyes and sleep." Kai commanded and I felt like obeying him for once. After pulling the cover on me, Kai caressed my cheek lightly. I didn't mind. It was kind of comforting. Then he got up and started to leave the room.

"Where are you going?" I asked kind of anxiously. I'm embarrassed to admit it but I didn't want him to leave me alone. Kai smiled at me.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon. Sleep tight." With that Kai left. I couldn't stay up anymore and finally fell asleep. I didn't know how long I slept but when I woke up, Kai was in the room. He was sitting on the couch and enjoying what appeared to be a nice meal. Kai didn't look at me but he sensed that I was wake.

"Good afternoon sunshine." I quickly sat up and tried to rub the sleep off my eyes.

"What time is it?" I asked Kai anxiously.

"It's almost half past twelve."

"Damn it." I breathed out.

"I brought food for you" said Kai.

"Where did you get the money-" I stopped for a moment. "Please tell me you didn't kill someone for this food."

"It was an old man. I think I actually did him a favor." Kai spoke completely normally. I couldn't believe him. I fell asleep for sometime and he killed someone. But then again he was a sociopath. I shouldn't be surprised.

"I'm not touching that food." I said with utter disgust in my voice. Kai simply shrugged his shoulders in response. I thought about going to the bathroom and get freshen up.

"Lolita." Kai called me and stopped me in my track. I looked at him and raised my eyebrows in a questioning manner. "Since you're well rested now, you might wanna know that I've found the originals' home."

"Really? How? Did anyone see you? Did you see anything? What happened?" I asked a bunch of questions at once that made Kai laugh a little.

"Oh Lolita, calm down. I thought I'm the only one who asks a lot of questions. Am I rubbing on you?"

"Just tell me what happened Kai?" I didn't mean to snap but I was getting impatient. Kai began to tell me what happened.

"Well, I was looking for a good place to buy food. Since you know I was trapped into a people less planet for eighteen years. Anyway, then I bumped into this guy and you know I can feel magic when I come across it and ah well that guy was oozing a lot of magic. Getting interested I followed that guy and he lead me to this old fashioned mansion of some sort. There were people in there. I don't know what happened inside but the warlock guy trapped everyone inside the mansion. Then I found a restaurant-" I stopped Kai there.

"Okay I don't need to know what you did in that restaurant." Not feeling any different, Kai shoved a dumpling in his mouth.

"Can you describe this guy to me?"

"Tall, Black, handsome in a dangerous kind of way and I can assure you he's very powerful."

"It's Finn." I said more to myself than to Kai.

"One of the originals?" asked Kai and I nodded my head.

"In Vincent's body." I immediately started conjuring up a plan. Apparently Finn was giving everyone a very hard time. And after what Klaus did to his beloved mother Esther, Finn was bound to get ferocious. Perhaps this was my best chance to talk to Kol about getting his old body back. He should agree in a heartbeat.

"Here's something I don't understand." Kai spoke up swallowing down his food. "I've recently realized that a lot of people here aren't in their own body, so why is it that you only have to fix Kol? Why not Finn? Why not someone else who's out of their own body lately." Because Jay is kind of in love with Kol and wants him back in his own body. But I couldn't exactly tell Kai that, could I?

"What do you want me to say Kai? I don't know. I just know what I have to do, not why?"

"Boy, that must suck." Kai said but he sounded a bit suspicious.

"Yeah whatever, you've five minutes to finish your bloody meal then we're going out" saying that I walked into the bathroom.

"Wait wait wait, are you gonna take a shower?" Kai asked. Not understanding his motive, I said-

"Yes."

"Can I join you?" He asked giving me puppy dog eyes. I gaped at him for a moment then without saying anything, I shut the door.

"At least she didn't say no. That's a progress." Kai muttered to himself. It was going to be a long day even though I was starting from afternoon.

Following Kai's direction, we reached the Mikaelson mansion. I remembered it vividly. Though back in the past, the mansion looked newer. As we approached the entrance, I wondered what kind of crap I'm gonna have to deal with now. It can't be anything pleasant. And must be downright life threatening.

"Oh pretty girl twelve o'clock" said Kai. When I looked up I found Davina standing there. And I heard Kol's voice.

"The spell's locking us out."

"Vincent must be channeling something. A dark object, maybe." said Davina.

"Dark objects? Hmm fascinating." Kai spoke up before I could stop him. It got everyone's attention to us immediately.

"You?" Kaleb/Kol growled seeing Kai and me there.

"Hi!" I said giving Kol a small smile.

"Who the hell are you and what the hell are you doing here?" Kol asked not happy to see us at all. But I guess that was fair. Kai had knocked him out after all. By then Klaus came forward and stood beside Kol.

"Who are they Kol?" Klaus asked looking at me and I with curious eyes. And by the look on Davina's face, she wanted to know about us too. And I bet everyone inside the mansion wanted to know about us as well.

"He doesn't know us-" I started but Kai cut me off and began talking.

"I'm Kai and she's Lolita. I'm here because she dragged me here and she's here to help you even though I seriously doubt you're worth rescuing." I stayed quiet and let him finish. Because among all the things I can't do in this world, making Kai stop talking was one of them. Klaus and Kol looked at Kai as if he was insane which he was and Davina looked baffled, kind of.

"Are you done?" I asked Kai and he flashed me a smile. I looked back at the Mikaelson brothers.

"Listen, I'm really sorry about what happened that night-"

"What is she talking about?" asked Davina interrupting me. I am sure she was thinking something crazy and inappropriate.

"That son of a bitch knocked me out." Kol accused pointing at Kai while glaring at him. It only made Kai smirk at him.

"You're welcome."

"Kai please don't make it worse." I pleaded Kai then looked at Kol. "And you shouldn't have attacked us without knowing why were we following you." Wait did I just defend Kai here? I guess I did.

"Look, there's a long explanation but for now all I'm gonna say is that Kai and I are here to help you Kol. And if you promise to give me a chance to explain myself, I'll help you right now with this little problem you have." I said indicating towards the door to point out the invisible barrier. Kol nodded his head after thinking about it for a moment.

"Can you really destroy the spell?" asked Davina curiously.

"Not me." I replied to Davina. Then I looked at Kai. "Kai ready to have a little magic for desert?" I have already told him what to do.

"Hell ya." Smirking like a badass Kai stepped forward and put his hands against the wall. He started chanting spells. I knew it would work but I still felt a little nervous. Suddenly wind started to blow wildly.

"What is he doing?" Davina asked feeling very confused.

"He's absorbing the spell."

"I've never heard of such a thing." She said with disbelieve in her voice.

"Yeah well he is unique." I couldn't help but admit it. And hoped that Kai didn't hear me saying it. It would only increase his flirting with me. Kai stopped after a while.

"Phew magic makes me feel tingly" said Kai to himself. He came closer to me. "Anything else your highness?"

"Thank you." I said really meaning it.

Kol and Klaus already stepped outside of the mansion. The trick worked obviously. "This is incredible." said Davina. Relieved that everyone was safe. The people trapped inside came rushing outside as well. They were all looking at us specially at Kai. I noticed, Marcel, Hayley, Jackson, Josh, Aiden, Gia and then realized it was kind a vampire-werewolf meeting that was going on in there. No wonder why Finn trapped them inside. Clever. My attention diverted back to Kai when I heard Davina speaking to him.

"How did you do it?" Davina asked Kai with a smile. And I didn't like that a bit. She shouldn't get cozy with Kai. I mean he's dangerous, right? And there was absolutely no personal reason for me for not liking it. Really there wasn't.

"I taught him that." I said getting closer to Kai. It obviously made him smirk. But at that time I could careless about it. I looked at Kol.

"I believe we had a deal."

"Come in." Kol gestured me to come in. Kai and I walked inside the mansion. Hayley asked the wolves to leave and Marcel asked Gia to lead the vampire army back to their place. He however stayed behind. Though I only needed to speak to Kol but I figured, Klaus, Hayley, Marcel and Davina were gonna stick around. We entered the living room. Kol turned around to look at me. He crossed his arms over his chest.

"So, what are you gonna help me with?" Kol asked me with his new accent which sounded a bit odd to my ears. Probably because I was so used to of his previous accent.

"Hey we just saved your ass, couldn't you have started by saying thank you first?" Kai pointed out nonchalantly in a condescending tone.

"Thank you for your help." Klaus spoke up before Kol could say something obnoxious. "And I would like to hear about how you did it at a later time. You seem like a very useful person. What was your name again? Ah Kai right?" There was a gleam in Klaus's eyes that I didn't like. Klaus extended his hand towards Kai. He took it and they shake hands. I saw Kol rolling his eyes.

"Malachai Parker though I prefer Kai."

"And she's your girlfriend?" Klaus asked glancing at me.

"Yes."

"No." I said scowling at Kai. He only grinned at that.

"Apparently I need to work harder" said Kai and Klaus laughed at that.

"Hang in there. In the end they all give in."

"You would know about that." I muttered under my breath remembering the infamous Klaroline hook up.

"Excuse me?" Klaus said.

"Can I start talking now?" I asked getting exhausted with all the drama.

"Yes please" said Klaus. Shaking my head to myself I looked at Kol.

"Okay so you already know my name and you're Kol Mikaelson residing in Kaleb's body who isn't a powerful witch at all. Now, if I'm correct, which I am, you were tossed around plenty of times to make you realize that you're better off in your original body. So what do you say about being yourself again?" Kol stared at me for a couple of seconds before saying-

"My body is completely destroyed."

"I'm aware of that." I said.

"Are you saying you can recreate my original body again?" asked Kol finding it difficult to believe.

"Not me, but I believe Kai can. With enough power and the remaining ashes of your original body which I know Klaus has stored." Kol looked at Davina and then at Klaus. Then back at me. Everyone looked a bit surprised.

"If it's possible then yes, I want my body back."

"Question." Kai spoke up interrupting us. "What if I don't succeed?"

"You'll succeed Kai." I said strongly believing it.

"What if I don't?" Kai insisted.

"Then I'll kill you both for getting my hopes up" said Kol. I gave him a look for that.

"Really? You're not an original yet. Save the attitude for later." I said sharply crossing my arms over my chest to look strong.

"You seem to know Kol well" said Davina being very curious about it.

"Yeah kind of." I said hesitantly.

"How?" asked Kol instantly. Now how do I answer that? Before I could come up with an excuse or lie to him, Kai spoke up.

"Because she's from another universe."

"What?" Everyone said in unison.

"Kai!" I scolded him. Kai didn't regret his action, as always.

"Look, there's nothing you can say except for the truth that would make any sense as to how you know the originals." Kai gave me an explanation that kind of sounded right. But that didn't mean I was happy about it. Before I could say anything, Hayley spoke up-

"What do you mean another universe?" I sighed out heavily. Guess I have no choice but to explain them.

"Okay, how do I begin? You all must know about the other side, that's one universe, this is another universe and there's another universe where I came from-"

"The boring one" quipped in Kai. He was leaning over a couch now. I proceeded to explain everything. I told them the same story I told Kai. I didn't mention anything about a TV show or fictional characters. I told them what do I have to do to get back. Everyone listened to me quietly. I wasn't even sure if they believed me or not.

"So this is it. That's why we're here." I exhaled heavily and finished my explanation. Silence fell over us. And it was broken by Kol.

"This is insane." He looked at Klaus. "Please tell me you think she's crazy." I rolled my eyes at him.

"Let me guess, now I have to answer some stupid question of yours to make you believe that I'm in fact telling the truth." I air quoted the truth word. "So what do you wanna know? How you got killed by Jeremy and Elena Gilbert? How you feared waking up Silas? How you got daggered by Klaus and Elijah from century to century? How you tried to turn Marcel when he was just a kid? How you love running with witches and killing people just for the fun of it? What do you wanna know Kol?" Yes I lost my cool for a moment but can you blame me? I was under a lot of pressure that time. I actually started breathing heavily after the rant. I felt a hand on my shoulder. It was Kai.

"Hey relax. I think you made your point." Kai then looked at Kol. "She is not lying."

"Well I believe her" said Marcel while throwing a glare at Kol. I obviously reminded him of a bad memory of his childhood. Kol didn't say anything against me but he didn't admit to believe me either.

"I have a question here" spoke up Klaus. I think he believed me more than Kol did.

"Do you know me and the rest of my family well too?" Klaus asked with vast interest.

"I know you spent hours sketching Caroline Forbes not long ago, does that answer your question?" I asked with raised eye brows.

"Yes" said Klaus flushing a little. I saw Hayley smirking at that. She obviously knew about Caroline and Klaus. Suddenly Marcel groaned in pain and doubled over. We all looked at him. What happened to him?

"Marcel what's wrong?" asked Davina worriedly.

"I don't know. I'm just feeling this sudden hunger." Marcel groaned again. Realization flashed across Klaus' face.

"It's Finn. He's still messing with us."

"Seems like this Finn guy is really determined to finish you all." Kai casually commented.

"I'm gonna kill him." Klaus said angrily. He was about to leave but I stopped him.

"Klaus wait." He looked back at me but seemed impatient.

"Look, I already told you that Kai doesn't have his own magic. In order for him to perform any spell to restore Kol's original body, he's gonna need a lot of power. I initially thought of Esther. Kai could have absorbed her power but since you've already taken care of her and now Finn is your problem so why not let Kai handle him. You'll get rid of Finn and Kai will have enough power to help Kol. And I'll finally be able to go home."

"I think that's a great idea" said Hayley before Klaus could say anything.

"I suppose it is" said Klaus giving into the idea eventually.

"I think it's a good idea too" said Davina.

"Hold on a sec, can he really go up against Finn?" asked Kol pointing at Kai. "Finn is very powerful."

"If you have any doubt, I can always give you a demo" said Kai waving his fingers and smirking devilishly. Kol glared at him for that. I rolled my eyes at them.

"Can you two please take it down a notch? I'm one step away from going completely insane here." I didn't know what will happen tomorrow but for now I think I've the perfect plan.


	20. Chapter 20: Greetings Original Kol

**AN: I'm just gonna say I'm not happy with the new Kol. Sure, he's a mortal now and can't afford to be the badass he once was but still, no reason is making me like him. Anyway, at least Kol is back in his body in my story. Thank you everyone for reviewing and favoring my story. I appreciate it a lot. This is another chapter for you and more is to come. Please don't forget to review. Enjoy!**

**Chapter 20: Greetings Original Kol**

Klaus and I were standing in front of each other. After my elaborate explanation to Kol and others, Klaus brought me in an empty room. He has something to ask me that he can't ask in front of others.

"Lolita, from the explanation you've given us, I came to understand that you know a lot about us-"

"Get to the point Klaus." I was too impatient to play along with his mind game. "Actually you don't have to say anything. I know why you brought me here. I'm not going to tell anyone about Hope."

"So I suspected right. You do know about her. But how can I believe that you're no danger to her?"

"Right? When you couldn't believe your own father that he means your daughter no harm I guess believing me is out of the question. So go ahead and kill me. I believe I'll just come back again since I'll be leaving with my task unfinished, but imagine this, I'm pissed that you killed me being the paranoid maniac you are and next time I side with Esther, Finn or Mikael. Do you have any idea what they would do with the amount of information I could provide them? So think about it before snapping my neck." Klaus glared at me but I stood my ground.

"And BTW, I like Hope. She's an adorable kid and the best thing that happened to you. I would never want any harm to come to her." Saying that I walked out of the room and started heading downstairs, leaving a stunned Klaus behind me. I think I'm really getting the hang of talking to monsters.

When I got downstairs, I found Kol and Kai arguing again. Definitely over some stupid thing. "What's going on?"

"He's intolerable" complained Kol/Kaleb.

"As if you're a charmer" shot back Kai.

I gave them both a fake confused look. "I don't understand. You both are psychopaths. Why are you having a hard time getting along?" It left both Kai and Kol speechless. Phew score one to me.

"Excuse me, Kol's a psychopath?" asked Davina with disbelieve in her voice. Oh I forgot, this was news to her. She only knew that Kol used to kill people but not how much he enjoyed it.

"Truth to be told, Kai is more twisted but when it comes to body count, Kol's definitely a winner." I said it quite casually and then thought to myself what is wrong with me. I guess it was the effect of being in the alternate universe. I really hoped so. Because any other alternative possibility was frightening.

"Hey we're standing right here" said Kai pouting a little.

"Which brings me to this questions, have you figured out a plan yet to capture Finn?" I asked ignoring the looks Davina was shooting at Kol. She was clearly under the delusion that Kol's actually the charming lover boy she knows and has started to love.

"Actually that's what we were talking about?" said Marcel. "And I've a plan."

"I've a feeling there's a but coming up."

"Well it involves Cami and Klaus might not agree to this because he couldn't careless about Kol getting his original body back" explained Marcel.

"Oh come on, doesn't he miss daggering him already?" I asked groaning out a little. It made Marcel smirk.

"Are you always this blunt?" asked Kol curiously. "Your brutal honesty's gonna get ya killed here darling."

"As long as you keep your hands to yourself I'm sure I'll be fine." I said smiling at Kol bitter sweetly while remembering the time he killed me after feeding me his blood to turn me into a vampire.

"You're here to help me. Why would I kill you?" asked Kol with curiosity in his eyes.

"For your sake Kol, don't make me answer that question."

"I'd listen to her if I were you. After all you've a girlfriend to keep" said Kai glancing at Davina while smirking devilishly.

"I'm not his girlfriend" said Davina strongly. Apparently she couldn't take Kol's psychopath status lightly.

"What is wrong with you girls?" asked Kai to me and Davina. I rolled my eyes at him. While Davina glared at him.

"Hey, here's a thought, why don't you and Kol have a little bonding time while Marcel, Davina and I discuss the plan of getting to Finn?" I suggested hopefully but the idea was immediately rejected.

"Please I can barely stand him" said Kol about Kai.

"The feeling's mutual mate" said Kai casting a dark look at Kol.

"Well I know of a topic you both can talk about and bond over" I said innocently.

"And what that could possibly be?" asked Kol folding his arms over his chest. He was confident that there's nothing they can talk about and not insult each other during it. But Kol highly underestimated me.

"A gorgeous vampire named Damon Salvatore."

"Oh you did not just bring him up" said Kai rolling his eyes and groaning a little.

"You know that bastard?" asked Kol genuinely surprised.

"Yes, I had to tolerate Damon and his yammering about Elena for months. God, it was hell" said Kai sighing out heavily.

"Tell me about it. Damon and his obsession with Elena Gilbert. I have to say, I didn't enjoy beating up anyone else as much as I enjoyed beating up Damon Salvatore" confessed Kol bluntly.

"Trust me, I know what you mean" said Kai. He and Kol walked away from the living room, leaving the rest of us in complete silence. Then Davina spoke up and vanquished the silence.

"What just happened?" she asked.

"Kol and Kai just became BFFs." I answered shortly. Then Marcel started to tell me what his plan is. Cami was going to come back to the quarters and somehow Finn is going to find out about it. He was bound to come after Cami after what she did and when he does, he'll meet Kai instead of Cami. The rest of the plan depended on Kai. Whether he could get to Finn or Finn gets to him.

"Marcel, would you please talk to Klaus about this? I'm sure he'll listen to you." I requested Marcel. He sighed out a little and nodded his head.

"I promise to do my best." Marcel went to find Klaus and talk to him. Meanwhile Davina walked closer to me.

"When I said you know a lot about Kol, I guess I underestimated actually how well you know him. Can you please tell me more about him?" Oh balls, what do I tell her? That Kol is probably just using her. Although I was not sure about it. There was a possibility that he really likes her. But Kol is compared with Loki for a reason.

"Davina, are you sure you want a spoiler alert? I mean once Kol gets back into his original body you can find out about him by yourself."

"Oh god you're making me worried now" said Davina actually looking worried.

"Well I wouldn't go as far as to say you have nothing to worry about. Just don't blindly fall in love with him." I gave Davina a friendly and very useful piece of advise. Whereas I was sure that nothing is going to happen to Davina, since she's a main character in the show and she'll probably get together with Kol since fans are crazy about Kolvina but that didn't mean her life is going to be easy. After all the problems in her life is what entertain the people in my world. Before the conversation could move any further, we heard a crash outside of the room. Davina and I looked at each other and ran outside. We saw, Klaus getting violent with Kol and Kai along with Marcel stood there with clueless expressions on their faces.

"Where's Rebekah?" Klaus yelled in rage. Oh now I get it what's going on. Klaus found out about Rebekah. Davina grew tensed up beside me and got worried for Kol.

"What do you mean Klaus?" asked Marcel feeling very confused.

"Elijah just called me. Rebekah isn't possessing Angelica Barker. She's gone. Kol has obviously done something to her." Klaus told Marcel. It obviously shocked him and Marcel looked at Kol with narrowed eyes.

"What did you do Kol?" Klaus yelled again and was about to hit Kol when I ran up to Klaus and stood between him and Kol. Neither Davina nor Kai appreciated it.

"Stop it Klaus. Hurting him isn't going to help you get Rebekah back."

"Oh then what will?" asked Klaus shaking with anger. Davina has already got to Kol and holding him close to herself.

"I will. I know where Rebekah is." I felt Kol's gaze on me but I didn't look back at him.

"You're bluffing" accused Klaus.

"I am not. Your personality is so suffocating Klaus." I said shaking my head to myself. "I must tell you when I first heard about you, you seemed like a cool badass but now I find you just whiny and insufferable. I'll tell you where Rebekah is right now but under one condition."

"What is that?" asked Klaus with controlled voice. Well at least he was not lashing out on me for pointing out his faults.

"You let Cami help us to get to Finn." Klaus opened his mouth to say something, obviously to protest but I didn't give him a chance to speak. "I know I know. You're head over heels for her coz apparently you have a thing for blondes because first it was Caroline and now it's Cami but that's besides the point, I promise her safety will be one of our top priorities." I finally breathed after ranting that out. Klaus stared at me for a moment. I stared right back at him.

"I don't have another option here, do I?" asked Klaus rolling his eyes at me.

"Gee Klaus don't sound so depressed about it. Look at the bright side, you'll get rid of Finn and have Rebekah back. I think a little risk is worth taking for that." I said and Klaus sighed out a little.

"Fine, I'll ask Cami to come back." I gave him a huge smile for that.

"I always knew you're awesome."

Klaus gave me a look as I said that. "Don't flatter me." I raised my hands up in surrender. Klaus walked away from the crowd to make the phone call to Cami.

"Thanks for the save" said Kol to me.

"Don't thank me. I've my own reasons to keep you in one piece."

"Well, I'm still grateful" said Kol. Kai came up to me and forced my attention to him.

"You've got fire in you. Standing up against an original hybrid, not everyone could do that." I smirked to myself as Kai tried to pamper me. Not that I minded being pampered but there was a hint of jealousy in Kai's voice that I found amusing.

"Well I can't wait to see how much fire you have when you go up against Finn Mikaelson." Before Kai could reply, Klaus came back.

"Cami is coming back. Now tell me where's Rebekah?"

"She's trapped in Fauline's mansion. The mental hospital for the witches. The one I believe once you created to trap Mary-Alice Claire and her friend Astrid."

"Mary-Alice Claire?" Davina repeated the name with shocked expression. She obviously recognized the Claire surname. And Kol has already mentioned her to Davina. Though Kol didn't go into details with Davina what exactly happened with her ancestor. He definitely didn't tell her that they were having an affair. Davina looked at Klaus but he just walked away from there. She then turned to Kol.

"What did Klaus do with my ancestor?" Davina wanted an answer. Anger evident in her voice. Kol looked at me.

"This is your fault." He accused me nonchalantly. "Come I'll tell you what happened." Kol said to Davina and they walked away. I was left with Kai and Marcel.

"You can never get a break from their drama, can you?" I asked and Marcel shook his head.

"Never."

We all had to wait for Cami to come back in the quarters. Without her, we couldn't start the plan. Meanwhile, Klaus was trying to rescue Rebekah and Marcel and Kai were making a plan B in case plan A failed terribly. "Excuse me." Marcel excused himself to receive a call. I slowly walked over to Kai.

"You seem to be enjoying all this." I stated. There was this gleam in his eyes that wouldn't go away.

"Oh you know I'm a thrill lover and this is the first time someone's willingly letting me kill someone. How often does that happen?"

"Here, almost everyday." I replied to his question. "You fit in here quite well Kai."

"Exactly my thoughts. If I didn't have to merge with Jo and rule the Gemini coven, I would've settled here" said Kai really meaning it.

"Can't you forget about merging and just settle here?" I couldn't help but ask. Kai titled his head at me.

"Now why would you say that?" Kai asked curiously. I sighed out heavily.

"It's just the people you're going up against, they, they are really lucky. No matter what they always survive and always win. Take Kol for example. He was an original. But when he went up against the Mystic Falls gang, he turned into ashes and worst part is he got killed by a newborn vampire and a baby hunter. A thousand years old original vampire. Dead, just like that. They would've killed Klaus as well but thankfully the bloodline thing saved him. Even if you get vast amount of power, I really don't think going against Elena or any of her friends is a good idea."

"As much as it hurts to say this but she's right. Elena and her followers are really lucky" said Kol appearing at the doorway. Davina has gone to do something in order to locate Finn. Hopefully she succeeds. Kol looked at Kai then said, "If you're gonna go up against them then you must be very careful."

"But I'm not going against Elena or her friends. I've to merge with Jo, my sweet sister" said Kai.

"And that sweet sister Jo is Alaric's girlfriend and Alaric is both Damon and Elena's friend so technically you're going up against the entire gang." I hoped Kai would see my point here. Before he could say anything, Kol spoke up.

"Did you just say merge with your sister? As in twin sister? Are you from Gemini coven?" asked Kol wondering about it.

"As a matter of fact I am. What do you know about Gemini coven?" Kai asked with interest.

"Kol is a witchipedia." I quipped in.

"Gemini coven, they choose their leader in a cruel way. Make two twins merge with each other. One of them dies and one becomes the leader" said Kol.

"Yup that's Gemini coven" said Kai.

"Do you know of any way around the merging?" I asked Kol hopefully. But Kai objected to that.

"No, I want to merge. I want to become the leader. Besides, Jo doesn't stand a chance against me."

"And if he wants to become the leader then there isn't another way to do it" said Kol crushing my hope just like that. Our conversation was interrupted as Marcel walked in.

"Cami's here." He announced.

"Great. Has Davina located Finn yet?" I asked Marcel.

"Yes and it appears that Finn is channeling both Esther and Mikael to screw us all up."

"Mikael and Esther?" repeated Kol getting stunned.

"Oh this is bad. We have to move fast." I said and we all rushed out of the mansion. We met up with Cami. I found that Hayley has gone to take care of her baby and Elijah as well since Cami came back to help us. Cami looked unsure as we told her the plan but she agreed anyway. Anything to get rid of Finn permanently. Our plan was simple. Cami would show herself to Finn, making it look like an accident. Finn would surely follow her. She's gonna lead him to Mikaelsons' second mansion where Marcel grew up once. Kol's ashes are kept there in a coffin. Once Finn comes into our radar, Marcel and his vampires are gonna attack him. Now Finn would obviously attack back with his voodoo magic but Kai would step in and start absorbing his power.

Marcel, Cami, Kol and Davina went to execute the first step of the plan while Kai and I along with Marcel's vampires headed towards the second mansion. "I'm asking again, what if I can't do it?" Kai asked about recreating Kol's original body.

"Would you let Kol kill me?" He asked again.

"Yep." I said nonchalantly and popping the P for impression. Kai stared at me for a moment then said-

"You know I know that you pretend to not care about me but you actually do care about me. Our earlier conversation was clear indication to that." I rolled my eyes at that.

"What do you want to hear Kai? That I wouldn't let Kol kill you. Fine I wouldn't let Kol kill you. Happy."

"I'm not unhappy" said Kai giving me a crooked smile. I shook my head at that. After a moment, I looked out the window and saw Cami coming towards the mansion.

"They're here." I said anxiously. The most crucial moment approaching. Everything that happened afterwards happened very fast. Finn showing up, trying to attack Cami. Marcel attacking Finn. Finn attacking Marcel and his vampires back. Kol and Davina using their magic to tame Finn. Finally Kai grabbing Finn's hand and sucking out his magic. I saw Finn getting on his knees while Kai absorbed his magic. Davina and Kol was holding Finn down with their magic so he couldn't do anything to fight back. Once Finn was weak enough, Marcel carried him inside. My eyes met with Finn's for a moment. He was wondering about me. There was curiosity in his eyes.

The ritual ground was already prepared. The ashes were kept inside the coffin and the coffin was situated in the middle of a pentagon star and a circle. Marcel tied Finn with shackles which I assumed a dark object. He was groaning and screaming with pain. I couldn't watch the torture so I stepped outside while Kai and Davina started performing the ritual. The more they chanted Finn's screams became more painful. I suddenly started remembering Finn's introduction to the TV series. His epic love for Sage. Going against his siblings on his mother's wish. In season three, I thought he didn't deserve to die. But he was causing a lot of trouble this time. But then again, the rest of the original family weren't exactly angels. They were hypocrites too. If they deserved to live then why not Finn. Something about Finn dying in there, didn't seem right to me. Perhaps I was having an attack of consciousness since I was practically the master of this plan and indirectly I was taking someone's life. I tried to tell myself, that he's just a TV show character.

"This is not real. This is not real. Finn is not real." I kept saying that to myself as I put my hands on my ears to silent the screams but it didn't work. I couldn't take it anymore.

"Oh what the hell" saying that I merged inside the room again and saw that Finn was almost dead. I rushed over to him. Kai was still holding his hand. And that was what killing Finn.

"Kai let go." I said startling everyone in the room.

"What?" Kai asked clueless.

"Don't kill him." I unattached Finn and Kai's hands. Finn immediately sighed in relief.

"Why did you do that?" asked Marcel walking over to me aggressively. He looked pissed off but also confused.

"Killing Vincent isn't going to kill Finn." I reasoned with him. I couldn't exactly tell them that I didn't want Finn to die. They would kill me right away thinking I'm double crossing them. "If you kill Vincent, Finn's just going to jump into another body. Maybe into a more powerful witch. It's best to keep him in Vincent's body." Thankfully Marcel found the reason reasonable enough and he backed away from me.

"Hey guys!" Josh called out that moment. We looked at him first then noticed where he was looking. Something was happening inside the coffin. We all looked at each other. Unknown as to what was happening. At one point the coffin started shaking violently. I was both frightened and amazed. The candles acted funny and not to mention the gush of wind in the room. After one last violent shake, the coffin stopped moving. Everyone looked at everyone once again. No one dared to go near the coffin. Finally Kol gathered up courage and went to open the lid and see inside. I could tell he was holding his breath. After all it was his big moment. Kol finally opened the coffin and gasped a little with excitement. Because there was lying the body he knew as his own. His original body. A smile appeared on my lips too. It was so good to see the old Kol back.

"It worked!" I said with excitement. "Oh my god it worked." Loosing control I hugged Kai. It caught him off guard but he hugged me back. A grin gracing his lips as well.

"You look handsome." I heard Davina say. It snapped me out of my excitement. Blushing, I pulled away from Kai.

"Thank you." Kai nodded his head at me. Accepting my gratitude.

"All I need to do now is jump into the body" said Kol looking at his own body with admiration. I rolled my eyes inwardly. How could I forget his narcissism.

"I could do it" said Davina. Volunteering for the task immediately.

"What about him?" Josh asked about Finn. He has already passed out but still alive.

"Let's lock him up for now. Klaus will tell us what to do. It's his brother after all" said Marcel and couple of vampires carried Finn somewhere. While Davina started preparing for the body jumping spell, I was preparing to say good bye to Kai. I guess I will just disappear from this TO universe when Kol wakes up in his own body. I actually didn't have any clue what's going to happen now. But I was hoping for the best.

"Will I remember you?" Kai asked. He was already packed and ready to leave.

"I don't know but I will definitely remember you." I said walking with Kai at a slow pace towards his car. I sighed out heavily then started telling Kai where he could get vast amount of magic.

"Travelers have cast a spell on Mystic Falls so that no supernatural creature could enter the town. If you absorb the spell, you'll have enough power to merge with Jo and win. However you have to be careful. That's a lot of power. It could be overwhelming for you." Kai nodded to that.

"Got it." Kai didn't question the information. I guess he trusted me enough after everything we went through together.

Kai opened his car door and put his backpack inside first. "I guess this is it" said Kai. He stretched his hand towards me for a goodbye handshake. I took his hand with a smile.

"Good bye Kai." I said. Kai gave me a light nod but didn't say the words. He let go of my hand and turned around to get in the car but something suddenly took over me and I stopped Kai.

"Kai." He turned to look at me again with wondering eyes. I stepped closer to Kai and stood on my toes to reach his lips. My mind was completely blank that moment. I lost the ability to think of anything. I could just feel and knew what I wanted to do. And I did. I leaned in and brushed my lips against Kai's and pulled away a little to see Kai's expression. Even if Kai was shocked but he didn't express that. He stood completely still. However I was breathing quite heavily. And my heart was beating madly in my chest. But I wasn't done yet. I touched Kai's face, cupping his cheek affectionately. This time I leaned in again and pressed my lips against his soft lips. I kissed Kai. I felt hundreds of butterfly in my stomach and my face heated up as well. I told myself that it was a goodbye kiss but the point was I was kissing Kai. I pulled away from the kiss and took a step back from Kai. I kept my gaze down. I was feeling too nervous and shy to look up and meet his eyes. But Kai was a bold person. He didn't walk away. Instead he wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me against him. My body pressed up against Kai and then he turned us around and soon I found my back up against the car.

Kai held my chin and make me look up at him. Before I could realize anything, Kai started kissing me passionately and what shocked me the most is that I kissed him back. My consciousness stopped working. I wrapped my arms around Kai's neck and pulled him closer to me. Meanwhile, Kai devoured my lips. I felt him biting my lower lip lightly. It made me moan in the kiss. Soon I felt Kai pushing his tongue in my mouth and I welcomed it. The kiss intensified so much so fast that I started to feel dizzy in my head. My fingers ran through Kai's soft hair, pulling at it now and then. Soon, I ran out of breath and I broke the kiss. Kai immediately went for my neck and started kissing my delicate skin passionately and a bit ferociously. He licked, bit and sucked on my sweet spots, making me shiver with pleasure.

The making out session could have gone longer but I remembered going back to Kol and see if Davina was successful in putting him back in his old body. I stopped Kai and made him look into my eyes.

"Don't get killed." Saying that I pecked his lips one more time then walked away from Kai. I didn't turn around to look at him again. Saying good bye was already hard enough. I didn't know why I kissed Kai. Maybe it was just attraction or maybe I feel something for him. But that didn't matter. Kai was leaving and I will soon be gone. He probably won't even remember me. Inhaling a deep breath, I kept walking.

When I was walking towards the mansion entrance I suddenly heard someone scream. It was a scream of death. I ran inside the mansion and a gruesome sight welcomed me. The vampires were running away terrified, Marcel was trying to control the situation and failing miserably while Davina looked shocked to say the least and in the midst of all the chaos was Kol Mikaelson. Feeding off a vampire since he was so damn hungry. Why was I not surprised?

"Welcome back Kol Mikaelson." I said to myself and walked away from the chaos. The last thing I wanted was for the original Kol Mikaelson to start feeding off me. I guess my task is complete now. Kol is back in his own body. Now, I can't wait to go back home.


	21. Chapter 21: Deja Vu

**AN: Thank you everyone for your reviews. I have a question: Who do you prefer more Kai/Lolita or Kol/Lolita? Please let me know. This is another chapter for you. Hope you enjoy it. Please read and review. Thank you. **

**Chapter 21: Deja Vu **

I was standing over the bridge and looking down at the vast amount of water underneath. I wonder, would it be too painful to drown and just die? I know dying is painful no matter how. But I guess this method worth a shot.

"So you're still here." A familiar voice spoke up interrupting my train of thoughts. I looked up and found the original Kol, in his original body standing only two feet away from me.

"Thank god you told me Kol otherwise I'd have never noticed. Thank you so much." I said sarcastically. Even after completing my task, I didn't go back to my own world. However, I was not shocked this time. Jay is a lying bitch. I should've known she's never gonna keep her promise. Thus, I have been trying to kill myself the past couple of days. But let me tell you killing yourself is not easy, at all. Especially when you don't really wanna die.

"I know what you're going through right now so I'm gonna let that sarcasm slide" said Kol but instead of feeling grateful, I rolled my eyes to myself.

"Are you trying to commit suicide here?" Kol asked with nonchalant tone of voice.

"That's none of your business." I didn't mind snapping at him. Why is he even here?

"As a matter of fact it is. You put me back in my handsome body. I can't just let you die" said Kol and even though he sounded nonchalant, I could tell that he meant it.

"You don't have to feel grateful Kol. I did it for myself." I said straight away. "BTW congratulations on not being a punching bag anymore and returning back to being a homicidal maniac again."

"Well thank you" said Kol smirking at me. "But like I said before the credit goes to you." I decided to change the topic as I realized Kol wasn't gonna leave me anytime soon.

"I see you've finally got your thirst back under control. How's Davina liking this new old Kol?" I couldn't help but ask out of curiosity.

"I guess she hates me now. Now she sees me as Klaus's brother" said Kol, not feeling very sad about it. "But I don't care."

"Why not?" I asked with a frown of confusion on my face. "I thought you like her."

"I liked her" stated Kol. Making me more confused. Why was he using past tense? "But something happened after I got back into my old body."

"What happened?" I asked, suddenly having a bad feeling about it.

"I remembered" replied Kol shortly but it didn't clear my confusion.

"Remembered what?"

"You" said Kol with calm tone of voice.

"Me?"

"Yes, I remembered you appearing out of nowhere in nineteenth century along with Caroline Forbes and stopped my brothers from daggering me. I remember you saying weird things about the future. I remember falling in love with you. I remember you not returning my feelings-" To say that I am getting tensed up right now, would be a huge understatement. I complete my task and this is what I get in return. Kol remembering his love for me and everything else that I didn't want him to know about.

"BTW I am sorry I killed you" said Kol and I gulped down the lump in my throat. This is bad. This is really really bad. Kol took a step towards me and I immediately stepped back from him. Fear evident in my eyes. I didn't want Kol to try and turn me into a vampire again.

"Please Lolita, don't be scared. I'm not gonna hurt you" said Kol obviously hearing my abnormally fast heartbeat.

"Why? Because you're suddenly in love with me now. It didn't stop you last time." Kol sighed out heavily at my remark.

"I know. I was inconsiderate in the past-"

"I don't think inconsiderate is the right word here." I couldn't help but point it out.

"Would you let me talk?" Kol said in a scolding manner.

"Sorry, go ahead."

"Here's something I know you'll be happy to hear. I not only remember nineteenth century. I also remember meeting you in present times as well. How you saved me from Jeremy Gilbert. Showing everyone all those episodes of 'vampire diaries' and I remember our friendship too. I remember trying to help you go back-" Wow that was definitely good news.

"So yeah, you have no reason to fear me" said Kol.

"Oh my god." I breathed out a laugh. If Kol remembered our friendship then I was sure he's not gonna hurt me. He can't. I looked back at Kol and saw him giving me a warm smile. I immediately smiled back and threw my arms around his neck.

"This might not make any sense but I really missed you." Kol wrapped his arms around me as well and hugged me back. We enjoyed the embrace for a while then I pulled away to look at his face.

"Kol, how are you not confused or freaking out right now? I mean Jay told me she reset everything before sending me back for the second time. You weren't supposed to remember anything." I didn't know about Kol but I was really confused.

"Well I am an original vampire and lived a thousand years. There's only so many things that can freak me out. However, even though I remember everything, I'm a little bit confused here. What do you mean, Jay reset everything?" Kol asked. Then I explained everything to Kol. There was no point in hiding anything from him anyway now.

"So now you're back in your body but I'm still here and I've a feeling I'm never going back." I said and sighed out heavily at the miserable reality. Kol stayed quiet for a moment then spoke up-

"I'm just glad I could follow your explanation and understood it" said Kol earning a look from me. Shaking my head, I sighed out heavily.

"What am I gonna do?" I yelled out in frustration.

"I'm afraid there's nothing you can do now but I might be able to help you" said Kol, immediately getting me interested.

"Help me how?"

"You remember you tried to explain to me how this is a universe and you came from an alternate universe." I nodded my head remembering that. "Well I happen to know someone who has experience with going to one universe from another."

"And who is that?" I asked. Suddenly having a little hope. If Jay wouldn't pull me out then someone here might be able to send me back.

"That's a surprise. Pack your bags. We've a long journey ahead of us."

Kol and I started our journey soon. I didn't know where he was taking me. And I didn't care either. At some point I dozed off and fell into a deep slumber because I couldn't sleep at all in past few days. I didn't know how long I slept but when I woke up I wasn't in the car anymore. No, I was in a bedroom. A familiar looking one. It confused me to no limit. I rubbed my eyes roughly to get rid of the sleepiness.

"Wait, this can't be right?"

"Morning sleepy head." No, is that-?

"Damon?" I said snapping my head up and looking towards the doorway. There, Damon was leaning against the door frame.

"Welcome back" said Damon smirking and then he walked away. I must be dreaming. Actually it was a nightmare. I can't. I can't be in Mystic Falls. Pushing the comforter off of me, I rushed out of the bedroom. I reached the living room. It was decorated for some reason as if it was someone's birthday. And just as I unexpected, everyone was there. I mean everyone. Damon, Stefan, Elena, Bonnie, Caroline, not to mention Kol and then there was Jeremy and the person I expected least to see in the boarding house surrounded by the Mystic Falls gang, Kai Parker. What the hell was he doing here? My eyes met with Kai but I quickly looked away. I felt my face heating up and I can't tell you how funny I was feeling in my stomach at the moment. Controlling my overwhelming feelings, I looked at Kol instead.

"Why the hell did you bring me to Mystic Falls?" I asked and right then my eyes fell on Bonnie. "Kol, if you're thinking about making Bonnie help me then news flash, she can't help. She doesn't know about any spell that can help me."

"I know besides she doesn't have any magic. I didn't come here for the Bennett witch. I came here for the Gemini one" said Kol which confused me more. I glanced at Kai. He was staring at me intensely. Again I quickly looked away.

"Kai? Are you serious? And what happened to Bonnie's magic? And most importantly why are you all in the same room and not trying to kill each other? This doesn't make any sense." I said the last part to myself. The statement made everyone react. Some chuckled and some laughed a little.

"I lost my magic again after coming back to the real world." Bonnie informed me. Then Caroline spoke up.

"Kol told us about you? Although I don't know how to react to the fact that we're a TV show to you or something-" trailed off Caroline and I gave Kol a 'what have you done?' look "But since you helped Damon and Bonnie escape from the prison world and come back to us, we're willing to help you."

"You're wrong. I didn't help Damon and Bonnie. I was there to get Kai out." I confessed bluntly. Running a hand through my hair, feeling frustrated.

"And you succeeded." Damon started talking and I prepared myself to hear some very rude and sarcastic things. "And look, Kai came back to Mystic Falls. Wreck havoc in our lives-"

"And saved Caroline's mother. Absorbed the spell around Mystic Falls making it accessible to supernatural beings again" said Kai cutting off Damon with a smile. Damon glowered at Kai and continued his rant.

"He kidnapped and tortured Elena. And last but not the least merged with Luke and killed the poor guy. All thanks to you Lolita. And you even managed to get my least favorite original back into his original body that we had successfully destroyed. All because you want to go home. I must say, I haven't met such a selfless person before."

Damon and I kept staring at each other. Damon looked smug and I looked extremely pissed off. I can't let him get away with that. I crossed my arms over my chest, narrowed my eyes at Damon. "Well at least I never killed a pregnant woman just to make my brother's life miserable. Or stole my brother's girl. Or killed the younger brother of that said girl. Or tormented the best friends of that girl. Or killed the best friend of the said brother. Or-"

"Okay, that's enough" yelled Damon making me roll my eyes and shake my head to myself.

"You killed a pregnant woman?" asked Elena shocked.

"Yep, in 1994. That's why he called the prison world his own personal hell." It was Kai who said that.

"That's your hell story? You killed a pregnant woman?" asked Bonnie shocked. It confused me at first but then I realized-

"Right, you haven't heard about it this time. I never let Kai force the story out of Damon back in the prison world." I said making everyone look at me. My eyes met with Kai again. And again I quickly looked away and tried to act normal. Elena gave Damon a look and Stefan looked clueless about what to do. Clearly he didn't want everyone to find out about it.

"See you helped Damon and Bonnie by keeping Kai in check" said Caroline enthusiastically.

"Oh please" said Damon rolling his eyes.

"Alright, lets get back to the main topic here and Damon insult Lolita one more time, I'm gonna rip your head off" threatened Kol quite seriously. I gave Kol a thankful smile. Before anyone could say anything else, Kai spoke up.

"This is nice. So you two are together now." Kai pointed towards me and Kol. Kol and I looked at each other. Before I could say anything, Kai walked out of the room. I kept looking at his path.

"That was weird" commented Caroline. Yeah that was. Kai doesn't show emotions like that. I sighed out heavily. And then I looked back at the gang.

"I need someone to catch me up."

So, after an elaborate explanation I found out that, Kai never merged with Jo. Luke stepped in saved Jo and merged with Kai. And ever since he merged with Luke, Kai has started having emotions and feelings. The reason he came to the boarding house in the first place was to ask Damon for a favor. He needed to send a letter to Jo, telling her how sorry he is for destroying their family. But since the Mystic Falls gang wasn't gonna help someone like Kai just like that, Elena asked Kai to help Bonnie get her magic back since he was able to bring her magic back once before, in the prison world. Kai was helping Bonnie when Kol came looking for him and ended up meeting the entire gang. Kol wanted to kill them all since they killed him once but he didn't do it for my sake. Kol knew I wouldn't want him to play revenge at such crucial time. I was obviously sleeping while all the drama happened. Later, Kol put me to bed and then explained everything to Kai and since others were present while they were conversing, everyone found out about everything. Speaking of the story I heard about merging, I didn't know how much of that was following the TV show story line and how much I have changed by being here. Bonnie was out of the prison world. And I knew that's because of me. The rest, I was not sure.

"So Kai merged with Luke. And now he has some of Luke's traits like empathy?" I asked for confirmation.

"Yes." The girls said together.

"Um, but he's still interested in woman right?" I asked not so sure I want to find out the answer.

"That's what you're worried about?" asked Damon with disbelieve in his voice.

"Yes." I stated at once. "Come on, it would suck to find out the first boy I've ever kissed is gay now. Not to mention if anyone else hears about this they're gonna think my kissing him turned him gay- and that even sounds terrible."

"And hilarious" commented Kol making me glare at him heatedly.

"Shut up!"

"Is that why your heartbeat picked up whenever you looked at Kai because you two made out?" asked Caroline quite interested.

"That was a good bye kiss. I thought I'm never gonna see him again." I confessed about the kiss and had Kol rolling his eyes at me.

"And now you're feeling awkward" stated Elena.

"Yeah and I guess you know well about the feeling I'm having right now. Remember the time you kissed Damon because you thought he's gonna die from the werewolf bite in season two?"

"Okay, I don't know anything about season two but yes, I remember kissing Damon on his death bed and then Katherine showed up and gave him Klaus's blood which cured the bite." Elena paused for a moment then said, "Yeah, I know what kind of feeling you're talking about. I felt so embarrassed the next time I saw Damon after that kiss."

"You were embarrassed after kissing me?" Damon asked with accusatory tone of voice.

"I was with Stefan that time Damon." Elena defended herself strongly. "And why you never told me you killed a pregnant woman?"

"Who in their right mind would tell-" Damon started but I diverted my attention from him and looked at Kol.

"I'm gonna go find Kai." Kol didn't seem to like the idea much but nodded anyway. I started looking for Kai. I found him slowly pacing outside the boarding house while drinking alcohol.

"Isn't it too early for drinking?"

"Not if you're feeling this horrible suffocation in your chest" said Kai without turning to look at me.

"Aren't you gonna look at me?" I asked after waiting for a moment.

"Why should I? It'll only make you look away from me." Kai stated boldly. I flushed hearing that. I opened my mouth to explain that but lost all my words. So I closed my lips again. Then before I could stop myself I said-

"Kol and I aren't together." Kai froze for a second, shocked to hear that. He turned around immediately and looked into my eyes.

"You're lying. I know you can lie to me. You've lied to me before. You've never told me about this TV show thing."

"Yes, I lied to you Kai because first time I told everyone about it, it got me killed. But I'm not lying now. Kol and I are just friends. I've no reason to lie to you about my relationship status with Kol?" Kai saw that what I was saying makes sense. He believed me. And before I could realize anything, Kai was embracing me. He was holding me close to him tightly. I wrapped my arms around him too but I felt kind of awkward too. I guess because I already said good bye to Kai right after making out with him and now I'm seeing him again and hugging him too. So yeah, feeling awkward is valid right now.

"God, I've missed you so much. I felt sad about letting you go even before I merged with Luke which was strange for me because I didn't use to feel a lot of things before the merge" said Kai burying his face in my hair and inhaling deeply. "You don't know how happy I felt when Kol showed up here with you. I thought I'm never gonna see you again."

While Kai expressed all his feelings, I remained quiet and listened to him. This is so weird. Don't get me wrong. I'm happy that Kai has feelings and emotions now. It's just that I am so used to of the sociopath Kai that this sudden change in him seemed strange to me, unnatural even. But I guess this is what supernatural is.

"Kai." I spoke up interrupting Kai. He pulled away a little and looked at me. "I'm happy to see you again too Kai but-"

"I know making out with me made things awkward for you." Just as Kai mentioned the kiss, I blushed right away. Damn it. I lowered my gaze from Kai. He let out a little laugh.

"You look so cute when you blush. But you must admit. That was a really good kiss we shared."

"That was my first real kiss." I blurted out before I could stop myself. Kai raised his eye brows at me. Obviously pleased to hear that.

"How about a second one right now?" asked Kai leaning closer to me. So close that I felt his warm breath on my face. I shivered a little. Damn hormones. A part of me wanted to lean in and kiss Kai but the rational part in me, made me lean back from Kai.

"No, Kai. We shouldn't. You shouldn't. The reason Kol brought me here is because he thinks you can help me get back to my own world since you're super powerful now and if you succeed Kai and I really hope you do, then eventually you'll have to say good bye to me. It's better that we don't give into each other." Kai didn't say anything for a moment after I explained this.

"Must you leave?" Kai asked. I looked into his eyes intensely and said-

"You know I must." Kai sighed out heavily and nodded his head.

"Alright then. I'll do everything I could to send you back home" saying that Kai kissed my forehead and took a step back from me. I smiled at him.

"Thank you Kai." I genuinely felt grateful. The moment was getting heavily so I lightened it up.

"And I'm so relieved that you haven't turned gay." I said cheerfully. Kai gave me a look. "What? Just because we can't get involved with each other that doesn't mean I wouldn't enjoy you pining after me until I leave."

Kai narrowed his eyes at me and said "You're so mean." I laughed at that. I turned around to walk inside the house. Kai followed me.

"Now, I want to be gay." I heard Kai say. I was going to say something back to Kai but I heard him falling down. I turned around fast to look at him. The sight shocked me to no limit. Kai was on the ground and he was impaled with an iron poker. But there was no one there.

"KAI!" I screamed. I held Kai and tried to get the poker out of his back. Just when I got it out, suddenly I felt an invisible force pushing me away from Kai. Who the hell is attacking us? My question was answered as Liv appeared right in front of us. Kai may be very powerful but he was passing out slowly and if he isn't healed quickly then he'll die.

"Liv please stop." I pleaded but Liv was too angry to listen to me. I guess it's because of Luke. She used her magic and threw me further away from Kai.

"Thanks sis. That was harsh" said Kai as he tried to get up.

"Shut up!" Liv shouted at Kai. And then she started using a spell to give Kai a killer headache. Why was no one coming outside to help us? Couldn't they hear anything?

"Liv, don't do this." I tried to reach Kai and stop Liv but she started using her magic on me as well. I felt this excruciating pain in my head. An air piercing scream left my mouth.

"Don't hurt her." Kai growled at Liv and started using his magic on her. Since Kai was way too powerful, Liv started quivering in pain in no time. I felt the headache leaving me immediately. Kai was hurt but he was suddenly determined to kill Liv. Actually he was back to being a sociopath again. He picked up the poker and approached her.

"Oh it's all coming back to me now Livy poo. Stabbing, strangling. Prospect of watching someone bleed to death. I really miss that feeling." Kai stood over Liv with the poker in his hand. Ready to impale her.

"Just kill me Kai. You've already killed my best friend." Kai's expression changed hearing that. "So just do it. Get it over with." Kai stood still. Looking very troubled.

"Why can't I do this?" He whispered to himself. I couldn't help but simply witness this interaction between Kai and Liv. Never have I ever thought, Kai would have trouble killing someone.

"I don't care about you." Kai said to himself. He was trying to make himself murder Liv.

"Why can't I kill her? Come on, Kai do it. Do it. COME ON! COME ON!" Kai was downright yelling at himself and hitting his own head like a madman.

"Motis." Liv attacked Kai, taking advantage of his dilemma. Kai fell down again. I couldn't stay uninvolved anymore. Before Liv could get to Kai, I stopped her.

"Liv, no. If you kill Kai, you'll kill Luke too." That stopped her from approaching Kai. Liv looked at me. I was breathing heavily but I kept talking. "Luke is in there. With Kai. He's not dead. But if you kill Kai, he'll die. Don't you see. Kai couldn't kill you. And I can assure you that's not Kai. That's your brother Luke." Liv looked back at Kai. This time he was too wounded to get up. She looked back at me.

"And who the hell are you?" Liv asked.

"Just someone trying to stop you from killing your best friend." I said hoping Liv would understand what I'm saying. She looked back at Kai again. After a dramatic pause, she said-

"No my brother and best friend is already dead." Liv said something and I flew away, hit the wall and collapsed on the ground. I felt like all my bones in my body shattered into pieces. I could only watch as Liv approached Kai. Intending to finish him off once and for all. But suddenly, Kol came out in vampire speed and knocked Liv out.

"Lolita!" Kol came over to me in vampire speed. Looking all worried.

"Help Kai!" I managed to say. I could barely keep myself from screaming because of the pain I was feeling in my body. Thankfully Kol listened to me and vamped over to Kai. He fed him his blood. It healed Kai quickly and didn't let him die. And I just found one more reason to be happy that Kol was a vampire again.

"Couldn't you have come earlier?" asked Kai sitting up. Kol rolled his eyes.

"The witch had trapped us all inside" said Kol.

"Lolita" gasped out Kai as he saw me lying there. Both Kol and Kai rushed over to me. Kol fed me his blood as well. It healed all the injuries right before my eyes. And probably fixed the broken bones too.

"Thanks!" I said and slowly stood up. By then everyone else came outside too.

"I've my magic back." Bonnie announced happily. So that's how Kol got out. Bonnie must have managed to get only one person out of the house. She definitely needed a lot of practice.

"Congrats!" I said to her. I saw Stefan and Caroline hovering over Liv. Taking care of her. I hope she'll be alright. And I really hope she forgets about getting revenge on Kai. Because I won't let her or anyone else kill Kai. I befriended Kai when he was a sociopath. And now that I see real goodness in him, I'm not gonna let anything bad happen to him.

"I guess my work here is done now" said Kai talking about Bonnie getting her magic back.

"Actually I'm the one who did the job" said Kol. I raised my eye brows at him. "I threatened to kill Jeremy." He confessed.

"Of course you did." I said shaking my head to myself in hopelessness. I looked at Jeremy and apologized. "I'm sorry Jeremy." He gave me a light nod but still glared at Kol before turning his attention back to Bonnie.

"Anyway, since the Salvatores aren't gonna welcome us to stay here with them, we're gonna need a place here to stay" said Kai, motioning towards himself, Kol and me. Wait what? I'm gonna stay with both Kol- the wildest Mikaelson original and Kai- the all powerful Gemini coven leader somewhere and there will be no one else around us. Oh yay me. Sarcasm inserted.

"I've got everything arranged" said Kol. "My brother Klaus bought a mansion in Mystic Falls when he decided to live here. But since he isn't here, we can all stay there."

"Sounds great" said Kai. Then both Kol and Kai looked at me. Obviously wanting my opinion and all I could say is-

"Umm."


	22. Chapter 22: A Great Sacrifice

**AN: Thanks to everyone who reviewed last chapter. This is another chapter for you. WARNING: Lemons, so be careful. Please read and review. Thank you. **

**Chapter 22: A Great Sacrifice **

I was sitting at the table in the kitchen of the Salvatore Boarding house. Yes, I'm staying here. Thankfully. Stefan invited me to stay over here as long as I don't go back home despite Damon's protests. It was kind of Stefan but since it was Stefan, kindness is expected.

I was eating ice-cream and well trying to enjoy it but couldn't. Most of it has already melted. Actually I've been thinking. What if I can't go back? What if I can go back? Am I gonna miss everyone here? I guess. Are they gonna miss me? Will they even remember me? Will I remember them? All these questions were constantly running through my mind. I didn't even feel like joining others in the living room. Kai was trying to find a spell that could send me back and Kol was helping him with that and others were being generally supportive except for Damon. He was being Damon. My quietness was worrying everyone. Well except for Damon of course. He couldn't careless about me. I could tell others were worried because they were giving me looks filled with concern now and then. And its because of this concern for me, when I'm thinking that I'll never ever meet them again once I leave this world, it was making me feel hollow from inside. And it was a really nasty feeling.

"What are you thinking about?" Damon asked with mild interest. He came to get something in the kitchen. Probably more Bourbon.

"You." I said with flat tone of voice without looking up from my bowl of melted strawberry flavored ice-cream.

"What about me?" Damon asked.

"Just how handsome you are." I said boldly while still staring at the bowl and stirring the spoon lazily in the ice-cream.

"Really? You've got two psychopaths fancying you and you're hitting on me when they are sitting in the next room. Not cool. What if one of the two gets jealous and kills me." I couldn't help but chuckle at that. I looked up at Damon.

"I'll throw a party." I said nonchalantly, not really meaning it of course. I'm even getting used to of Damon now.

"I don't like you" said Damon narrowing his eyes at me. I smiled in return.

"That's the sweetest thing you've ever said to me Damon. Thank you." I said giving Damon a dreamy look to which he rolled his eyes.

"But seriously, you do know both Kol and Kai has feelings for you, don't you?"

"I'm aware." I said sighing out a little.

"So, what are you gonna do about it?"

"I said I'm aware of it. I didn't say I'm gonna do anything about it." Damon walked over to the table and sat down on the edge.

"Why? Because you are leaving?"

"Duh!"

"But if for some unfortunate reason you can't leave-" I shot Damon a look which interrupted him for a moment but he still continued. "Who are you gonna choose?"

"Why the sudden interest?" I asked not liking Damon's curiosity here.

"Just being curious" replied Damon nonchalantly.

"Damon if you're bored, go have sex with Elena." I said bluntly.

"Don't dodge the question" said Damon in a scolding tone of voice. I rolled my eyes at that. Damon being stubborn kept looking at me expecting an answer. I sighed out heavily.

"Fine, I'll keep them both. Like Katherine did with you and Stefan." I said quite easily making Damon raise his eye brows at me.

"Big talk for someone who got her first kiss at 19 and still a virgin" said Damon mocking me. I narrowed my eyes at him.

"You think I can't do it?" I said with challenging tone of voice.

"I know you can't. Handling two men isn't easy. Katherine could do it because she was a whore and a vampire. Besides, neither Stefan nor me was a psychopath." I thought about it for a moment. Then sighed out in defeat.

"Yeah you're right. I can't be Katherine. Not to mention the first and last time I tried to loose my virginity, it was a disaster." I confessed shaking my head at myself.

"What happened?" asked Damon with serious interest.

"Well, I was twelve and just learned about sex. I was so curious about it that I went to this guy and asked him if I could have sex with him. The guy obviously said yes and everything was fine at first. But then he started touching me and I freaked out. I hit his head with his own alarm clock and knocked him out. And then I ran away from there. So usually curiosity kills the cat but in my case it killed my hormones." With that I finished my embarrassing story.

"How old was the guy?" Damon asked and I shrugged my shoulders.

"Twenty five probably. Not sure. He lived in my friend's neighborhood." Damon grimaced hearing that.

"What was he, a pedophile?"

"That or he was just very horny." I said with wise tone of voice. Damon nodded his head then said-

"Now back to my real question. Kol or Kai?" Damn it. The reason I told him this embarrassing story in the first place is because I wanted Damon to forget about this Kol or Kai thing. Clearly it didn't work.

"Didn't think I would easily forget about it, did you?" said Damon smirking. I glared at him.

"Damon, just let it go." I said sighing out in exasperation.

"Just say one name and I'll leave you alone."

"Damon." I said now extremely irritated.

"You wish. I'm already taken" said Damon smugly. I know everyone's eavesdropping but no one is coming to save me.

"Damon stop bugging me." I said getting up with an annoyed huff. I guess I have to leave the house for now in order to avoid Damon and his question. I was not going to answer Damon's question and say one name only because if I do, then the living room could turn into a battlefield within minutes. And things would get unnecessarily complicated. To get out of the house, I have to walk through the living room. So obviously I came face to face with everyone. I ignored their gazes on me and started walking towards the door. I was about to reach it when Stefan spoke up.

"Lolita, you don't have to leave." Then he turned to his brother. "Damon stop bugging her." Damon rolled his eyes at that.

"What, I'm just trying to find out what Caroline wants to know" said Damon shrugging his shoulders nonchalantly. Caroline glared at Damon for throwing her under the bus.

"It's not just me. Elena and Bonnie want to know too and since you decided to ask Lolita, you obviously want to know too Damon" said Caroline crossing her arms over her chest. Bonnie and Elena shook their head at her. Thanking her for ratting them out. I rolled my eyes at their drama.

"Fine, I was just trying to find out what we all want to know" said Damon to end the argument between them. Then he looked at me with raised eye brows. Wanting an answer. I felt Kol and Kai's eyes on me as well. I nodded to myself, then said-

"I'm going out." I turned around to leave.

"Lolita, wait. We're sorry" said Elena. "Who you choose is your personal matter. We shouldn't interfere." I sighed out a little. Then nodded my head.

"It's okay" I walked away from the door. "I don't understand though. Why do I have to choose one? I'm leaving anyway." I said that more to myself than to others.

"What if we can't help you go back? What then?" This time it was Kol who asked it. I looked at him and he stared right back at me with intense eyes.

"Do you even have to ask? I'm gonna throw myself off the Wickery bridge." I said dead seriously. I mean come on. I maybe getting attached with these people but I have a life to go back to. My own life. I can't live in Vampire diaries forever.

"You can't be serious" said Kai with disbelieve in his voice. I gave him a 'I mean it dude' look. "This is crazy. I mean you're just gonna kill yourself if you can't go back." After a dramatic pause I said-

"Yeah." Kai rolled his eyes at me.

"Guess, neither of your love is strong enough to make Lolita wish to live in this world. I don't blame her though." Great, leave it to Damon to add something bitter in an already tensed situation. It definitely got on their nerve. But they didn't get mad at Damon. They got pissed off at me.

"Fine, if you're so desperate to get the hell out of here-" saying that Kol dragged me over to the pool table. There are many witchy things on the table.

"See this?" Kol picked up the destroyed ascendent. "This ascendent was nothing at first but after putting some spells on it, it became the key to Kai's prison world. If Kai could put the same spells on something that belongs to your world then that could become the key to your world and you could get the hell out of here."

"And I've already found the spells" said Kai. He looked mad too. Like Kol. Thanks so much Damon. I said in my mind.

"Give him something that belongs to your world and start counting down" said Kol with unfriendly tone of voice. I wanted to fix this but they looked too mad to listen to me at the moment. Sighing out, I reached behind my neck to unhook the chain I was wearing. It was a locket with my parents pictures in it. I handed it to Kol. He turned away from me and walked over to Kai. He has already started preparing for the spell. I wanted them to stop because I was feeling bad now about how I was gonna depart from them. With both Kol and Kai mad at me. This is not how I imagined my good bye.

As if someone granted my wish, suddenly Caroline's phone went off. She picked it up and got tensed up immediately. "What is it?" asked Stefan worriedly.

"My mom."

Within half an hour, we're all at the hospital. Sheriff Forbes is taking her last breaths. Caroline's crying. Elena and Bonnie are crying. Damon is feeling miserable. Stefan is trying to stay strong and support Caroline. Kol and Kai didn't care much about Sheriff Forbes but the situation toned down their anger on me. Thankfully. And me, well I felt horrible too. Because watching Sheriff Forbes, trying to live a few more moments while fighting with cancer, it reminded me of my father. Suddenly I couldn't think of her as a TV show character. Suddenly, I couldn't careless about her. Suddenly, I wanted to do something to save her. Like I wanted to save my dad. But back then I couldn't do anything because there was no vampires or werewolves or witches in my world. However, they exist here. I know vampire blood wouldn't work on Sheriff Forbes, Caroline has already tried that but can magic? Could it help Sheriff Forbes? I looked at Kai right away.

"Kai, can you do anything to save her?" I asked desperately with hopefulness.

"What can I do Lolita?" said Kai not taking me seriously.

"Come on Kai, magic can bring dead people back to life, surely it can fix a fragile human body. Aren't there any healing spell or something?" I asked both desperately and impatiently.

"Even if I can help her, its gonna take a lot of magic from me and then I won't be able to do the spell required to send you back for a couple of days" said Kai. I looked back at Sheriff Forbes. She was suffering so much. With determination this time, I looked back at Kai right into his eyes.

"I don't care Kai. Just save her. Please. Please. Please." Kai was taken aback by my request and so was Kol and everyone else as well. Sheriff Forbes inhaled a heavy breath. Any second now and she's gonna die.

"Kai please, hurry up."

"Okay." said Kai and he walked over to Sheriff Forbes. He put his hand on her head and stomach, then started chanting spells. I was holding my breath. So was everyone else. We watched keenly as well as anxiously as magic worked through Sheriff Forbes' body. I was praying in my mind for whatever Kai was doing to work. Caroline was holding Stefan's hand tightly. Hope shining in her eyes. Kai has his eyes closed while he chanted. Kol stepped closer to me and put a hand on my shoulder as a supportive gesture. I instinctively leaned into Kol. He wrapped his arm around my shoulders and pulled me closer to him. Sheriff Forbes seemed to get better as the spell worked on her body. Her heartbeat stabilized and so did her breathing. After a few seconds more, Kai stopped chanting and pulled back his hands from Sheriff Forbes. I felt like my heart stopped beating for a moment. Did it work? Is Sheriff Forbes alright?

My questions were answered when Sheriff Forbes opened her eyes and exhaled a sigh of relief. "I'm okay." She said with weak tone of voice but she was definitely not gonna die today. She looked much better too. We all sighed out in relief at once. Caroline jumped on her mother and hugged her. I felt tears coming out of my eyes. Feelings overwhelmed me and I couldn't stand there anymore. I walked out of the room. Kol followed me out.

"Lolita." I stopped walking. I felt so happy that I didn't stop myself from crying now. Kol took me in his arms and I let him hold me. I buried my face in his chest.

"She's gonna be alright, isn't she?" I asked with shaking tone of voice.

"Yes, she'll be fine" said Kol running a hand through my hair. Right then, Caroline came to me. One minute I was holding Kol and the next minute Caroline was hugging me.

"Thank you Lolita. Thank you so much" said Caroline while crying hard.

"Kai's the one who saved her. Thank him Caroline. Not me." I said being modest. Caroline pulled away and looked at me.

"He wouldn't have done it if you hadn't asked him to. So thank you" said Caroline strongly. I nodded my head. Accepting her gratitude.

"I must say I never thought you of all people would do something for someone else without any ulterior motive" said Damon appearing there along with Stefan.

"Damon please don't" said Stefan sighing out a little with annoyance towards his brother. I didn't mind though.

"Well don't get used to it Damon. Don't forget that I'm a selfish bitch after all." I said giving Damon an extremely sweet smile.

"What you did in there, a selfish bitch wouldn't have done that" said Stefan. "You willingly jeopardized your opportunity to go back home to save Sheriff Forbes' life. You're not as selfish as you want everyone to think Lolita." I sighed out heavily.

"In there I remembered my father. He was dying and there was nothing I could do to save him. I just couldn't let Sheriff Forbes die the same way right before my eyes." I confessed the truth.

"You could've just think a TV show character is dying and not care about it" said Damon nonchalantly. "I mean that's what we are to you, aren't we?"

Kol glared at Damon dangerously. He tried to approach Damon but I stopped him. The last thing I want right now is a fight. I couldn't reply to Damon. Yes, they are TV show characters but it was easy to forget about that when I'm literary living with them. And that's exactly why I'm even falling in love here as well. Because nowadays I often forget that I'm in a TV show. This world has started to seem real to me. Without any response, I started walking away from Damon and others.

"Damon!" I heard Caroline's scolding voice.

"Where are you going?" Kol asked as he followed me.

"Back to the boarding house." I replied to him.

"Come, I'll drive you." I nodded lightly and got into the car with Kol. I remained quiet the entire way. Kol pulled over the car in front of the boarding house. I sighed out heavily.

"See you tomorrow Kol." I said and reached for the door handle but Kol spoke up and stopped me.

"Lolita, you do realize that you don't see us as TV show characters anymore, don't you? Your concern for us is a clear evidence" stated Kol confidently. I sighed out heavily. I knew he was right. But I couldn't say it out loud. I didn't have the courage to do it. Instead, I leaned in and kissed Kol on his cheek.

"Good night Kol."

I got out of the car and entered the boarding house. Kol drove away. He stays at the Mikaelson mansion when he isn't hanging out at the boarding house. I entered the main door and went to my bedroom. I walked over to the window and started gazing at the sky. I got lost in my thoughts. And lost the track of time as well. I snapped out of thinking when someone knocked on the door. A bit startled, I turned around to see who it is. I found Kai standing at the doorway. He walked inside and came closer to me. Kai was staring at me in a way, I felt as if he's looking inside my soul. It was so intense. My heartbeat quickened immediately.

"I came here to give this back" said Kai holding out the locket.

"Help me put it on." I said and turned around. Kai stepped closer to me. I felt Kai gathering my hair in order to reveal my neck.

"I felt a strange feeling today" spoke up Kai.

"What did you feel?" I asked with soft tone of voice.

"I don't know. When Sheriff Forbes opened her eyes and said that she's okay, I felt this strange joyfulness and relief. I've never felt anything like this before." Because you've never saved anyone's life before. I didn't say it out loud though.

"Did you like that feeling?" I asked curiously. Kai put the chain around my neck and clasped the hook easily.

"Yes, I kind of did" replied Kai. I turned around to face him with a smile.

"Good." I said really meaning it.

"I wonder how am I gonna feel after sending you away" said Kai more to himself than to me.

"Well I know how I'll feel." I don't know why I said that but I did.

"Obviously relieved and happy" said Kai confidently. "Since you don't like it here at all." I rolled my eyes inwardly at Kai's jibe.

"Real mature Kai."

"What? Am I wrong?" asked Kai. I could've stayed quiet and I should've but I just couldn't.

"Yes Kai. You're wrong. I won't feel happy after going back because I'll be missing-" I stopped myself right there. I shouldn't confess my feelings like this. I turned away from Kai.

"You'll be missing who Lolita?" asked Kai forcefully. I didn't say anything and stayed quiet.

"Is it Kol? Bonnie? Stefan? Caroline?... Damon?" Kai kept asking.

"YOU, Damn it. I'll be missing you. I'm gonna miss others too but you're the one who I am gonna think about all the time. I have been trying so hard, not to feel anything for anyone but- I just do. And you particularly, I don't know how but you managed to get under my skin. I've feelings for you now. And that's not even the worst thing. The worst thing is I don't know what to do about these feelings. I can't act on them because I know I'll be gone soon. I can't get rid of them either. So yeah... now I know how it feels to be stuck between a rock and a hard place. Thank you very much." With that I started to walk away from Kai. I needed to get out of the room and have fresh air somewhere.

But before I could reach the door, it shut on its own. Kai obviously used his magic to close the door. I tried to turn the doorknob but it was stuck. "Open the door Kai." I said sighing out in exasperation. All these mixed up confusing feelings were making me very tired, emotionally. I wish I could be like Kai for a few days. You know the sociopath one. The one that was void of empathy. Kai came closer to me. I felt his chest pressing against my back. He leaned in and whispered in my ear.

"I told you before Lolita. I don't like it when you walk away from me." His breath on my skin made me shiver from inside. I inhaled deeply.

"Kai please." I said with pleading tone of voice. Kai turned me around and pushed me up against the door.

"Stop resisting me Lolita."

"No." I said shaking my head vehemently. "I shouldn't."

"Stop. thinking Lolita" said Kai forcefully. "Just do what you want to do in this moment."

I looked into Kai's eyes. His beautiful yet cold eyes that screamed dangerous. My eyes lowered on his lips. Those soft lips felt so good against mine the last time I kissed him. I knew what I wanted to do at the moment. I wanted to kiss Kai right here right now. I wanted to feel his lips against mine. I wanted to feel his hands on my body. My breathing got uneven and heavy as I thought about making out with Kai. I tried very hard to push Kai away from me but couldn't do it.

"Oh what the hell!" I slammed my lips against Kai's and started kissing him. Kai smiled in the kiss, satisfied. He wrapped one arm around my waist and his other hand gripped my hair. I wrapped my arms around his neck and pulled Kai closer to me. Kai bit on my bottom lip and sucked on it. A moan escaped my breath at the sensation. I opened my mouth and Kai shoved his tongue inside right way. The kiss wasn't sweet and soft but wild and passionate. I felt ecstatic. Our mouths moldered against each other. When Kai started roaming his hand over my body, I felt my core heating up. Wetness pooled in between my legs. Oh my god, I was getting so turned on. I've never felt like this before. Kai groaned a little in the kiss. And I found out why very soon. The bulge in his pants explained everything.

I must have really stopped thinking because I pulled away from the kiss and said "Kai, the bed."

"What?"

"You're not taking me against the door." I deadpanned.

"Right." Kai took me to the bed. While still kissing we landed on it. Kai got on top of me and he started kissing my neck. I pushed off his jacket, trying to get it off. With Kai's help we discarded his jacket and shirt. I found myself admiring Kai's shirtless body. Kai smirked at that.

"See what you like?" I giggled a little and started kissing him again. This time Kai started undressing me. But as I was gentle with his clothes, he wasn't with mine. He used magic to rip the top off of me.

"Kai!" I yelled at him. In return he only winked at me. Before I could say anything else Kai attacked my chest and I forgot what I was going to complain about. I moaned loudly when Kai started kissing my bra clad breasts. Soon that was off too. I shuddered from inside with pleasure as Kai took a nipple in his mouth and started sucking on it.

"Oh god!" I almost screamed out loud but put a hand on my mouth to shuffle it. Kai left a trail of hot butterfly kisses from my chest to under my chin. He looked into my eyes.

"You're not planning on knocking me out too, are you?" Kai asked with mirthful voice. I laughed silently.

"I'm not twelve anymore."

"Good" said Kai with a smirk and he crushed his lips on mine. I felt him tugging at my jeans. I tensed up a little at that. I mean it was my first time after all.

"Don't worry, I'll be gentle" said Kai in my ear with husky tone of voice. My heart skipped a beat at that voice. I nodded my head because I was at loss with words. Kai reached down and unbutton my jeans. He pulled it down and discarded it. Leaving me only in my panties. I felt shy and blushed terribly. Kai sat back and keenly started watching my body. As if memorizing everything about it. I started feeling nervous. There was this hunger in his eyes. The kind of hunger a psychopath could have in their eyes. Is the real Kai taking over him? I titled my head a little in confusion. Kai looked a little worried. He has started sweating and he was also breathing heavily.

"What's wrong Kai?" I asked with concern and curiosity. I sat up and cupped his face. "Kai talk to me."

"You're so beautiful" whispered Kai. "I'm having some very bad thoughts right now and I know I shouldn't think like that. I'm worried I'm gonna hurt you."

"Kai look at me." I said and made him look into my eyes. "I know you. I know what you are but I'm not scared of you. I need you to trust yourself that you wouldn't hurt me. I know you can't." I said confidently and kissed Kai expressing my feelings for him in that kiss. After a little hesitation, Kai started kissing me back.

Kai took off his pants and ripped off my panties. Kai's naked body came against mine. The feeling was euphoric. I felt Kai touching me. His fingers were exploring my most private part. I was constantly shivering at the pleasure he was causing me.

"You're so wet babe" said Kai moaning a little. I felt myself heating up more. His thumb circled my nerve bundle. I bit down on Kai's shoulder to keep myself from screaming out loud. When Kai inserted two fingers inside me and started pumping in and out, I dug my nails into his back and I think I drew blood as well because Kai groaned a little in pain. A feeling build up inside me but Kai didn't let me orgasm. Instead he removed his fingers and positioned his length. I gulped down my nervousness when I felt Kai at my entrance. I sucked in a deep breath. Kai slowly pushed inside me. The fear of up coming pain made me stiff.

"Lolita relax or it'll hurt more" said Kai in a soothing tone of voice. I inhaled a deep breath and tried to relax. Kai kept pushing inside me, moaning and groaning due to the pleasure he was feeling. However I felt quite uncomfortable. My inside was stretching and it wasn't very pleasant. Soon, his head reached the barrier. This time I froze. My breathing stopped and I guess my heart too. Kai kept saying soothing words to me. I held Kai's hand and intertwined our fingers. Kai slowly broke my barrier and took my virginity just like that. A small cry left my throat. Tears started falling from my eyes. Damn, it really hurt. That moment I didn't understand why people have sex. Kai drank away my tears and kissed me. I felt the pain lessening after a while. Kai didn't move while I adjusted with the changes. When I felt I could take another thrust, I nodded to Kai.

"I'm okay." Kai started moving slowly. In the beginning it hurt me every time Kai pulled and pushed inside but eventually the pain disappeared and I started to feel the pleasure sex is suppose to cause. And that's when I understood why people have sex. I kissed Kai with overwhelming feelings and prepared myself for a long night of passion.


	23. Chapter 23: It's Going Down

**AN: Thank you Animagirl, Guest, Luna, Hannah1796, xlonelyDreamerx for reviewing the previous chapter. Also thanks to everyone who read the story and liked it. Thank you all for your support. This is another chapter for you. I think I'm gonna end this story on chapter 25. So, this is the third last chapter. Hope you enjoy. Thank you!**

**Chapter 23: It's Going Down**

"I know you're wake" said Kai in low sexy tone of voice. He gently caressed my face. Wanting me to open my eyes.

"I am not." I said keeping my face straight and trying not to smile or blush for that matter.

Last night was crazy. But also one of the best nights of my life. I am glad that I lost my virginity to Kai. Others would think that's crazy but not for me. He was really sweet, gentle and caring. Well at least in the beginning. But then passion consumed us both and we stopped caring about being sweet and gentle. Thanks to being wild in bed, my body was arching in pain. But somehow that pain made me feel better. Because it was proof that last night really happened and I wasn't dreaming.

I thought in the morning, I'm gonna feel all giddy and cheesy. Extremely romantic. But I was kind of feeling practical about it. I had sex with the Gemini coven leader and I loved it. End of story. I wasn't sure if that's how other people normally feel after their first time. Shouldn't I be thinking poetically right now? Think the weather is beautiful. And how romantic it is that I'm in Kai's arms right now. I was feeling a bit romantic. And I was feeling a change or should I say sensation in my body as well. But nothing poetic was happening in my mind. Perhaps I was just too sleepy at the moment or I was scared to think deeply about it. Because if I start thinking deeply about last night I might start wanting to have a life with Kai in TVD world. And that's not an option for me.

"Come on babe, it's already ten" said Kai nicely. I turned around and pull the comforter over my head.

"Wake me up when it's 6pm." I said with sleepy tone of voice. Kai laughed a little.

"So you're gonna sleep in all day?"

"Mmhhm." I replied. I really didn't want to get up. At least so early. Kai sighed out heavily.

"Come on Lolita, I've so many things planned for today" said Kai pouting. With extremely hopeful voice. Why Kai hates me? Or my sleeping specifically? I sighed out heavily. I can't break his heart. I pushed down the comforter and revealed my face. I looked at Kai. He was giving me puppy dog looks. I mean literary. I sighed out heavily again.

"Okay fine" saying that I pushed myself up into a sitting position. My body arched even more. "What have you planned to do today?" Kai smirked at me, making me raise my eye brows at him in wonderment. What has he planned to do exactly?

"I've planned to do this." Kai pulled me over to him. Suddenly I was lying on him. His lips captured mine. Before I could realize anything we were making out passionately.

"You have- planned- to do this?" I asked in between the kiss.

"Mhmm" said Kai rolling us over and getting on top of me. He attacked my neck. So that's why he woke me up so impatiently. To make out with me again. So needy.

"All day?" I asked grinning happily.

"Mhmm" was Kai's response once again. He lustfully kissed my sweet spots. Making me moan not so quietly. Suddenly someone knocked on the door. It did ruin the intensity of the moment for me but Kai kept devouring my skin. Then Damon's voice came in and the moment was completely spoiled.

"Mind keeping it down love birds. We don't want to hear you anymore than we already did last night."

"Get lost Damon." Kai yelled back. I turned fifty shades of red that moment. It was so embarrassing knowing that Damon and most possibly Stefan as well, heard us while Kai and I were having sex.

"Lolita, not to ruin your fun or anything but your other lover boy Kol is coming here. You sure you want him to walk in on you and Kai while you're- you know doing it. Something tells me that wouldn't be such a good idea" said Damon and I could sense him smirking on the other side of the door. Damon walked away leaving me paranoid.

"Oh shit, Kol!" Escaped from my mouth. I completely forgot about him coming to visit me in the morning. And I sure as hell didn't want him to find out that I slept with Kai. God knows what he'll do. I pushed Kai off me and get out of the bed quickly.

"You can't be serious" said Kai rolling his eyes at me. "So what if he finds out that we slept together?"

"You're right. I shouldn't be freaking out right now. I mean he's only gonna kill you so-" Kai rolled his eyes at me again. He got out of the bed too and put on his jeans. I was crazily gathering my clothes. They were all around the room somehow. The comforter was still wrapped around my body.

"Lolita relax, I can take down Kol with snap of my fingers" said Kai bragging about himself.

"No you can't and you won't." I said strongly. The last thing I wanted was for Kai to hurt Kol. I can imagine my being with Kai is already gonna hurt Kol a lot.

"You are not in love with him too, are you?" asked Kai inquiring about it suspiciously. I was about to answer his stupid question but suddenly my eyes fell on the reflection of myself in the mirror. A gasp escaped my mouth.

"What the hell?" I said out loud as my eyes widened. Dropping my clothes on the floor that I had just gathered. There were bite marks and scratches all over my neck and collarbones. I lowered the comforter and the situation was worse on my chest. I gaped at my own body for good five seconds. I turned to look at Kai. He looked curious about why I was looking so shocked.

"Did you turn into the wolverine last night?" I asked with serious accusatory tone of voice. Kai roamed his eyes over my body. And then he dared to smirk.

"Yeah I got you good last night." I threw a pillow at him. He easily dodged it and the pillow fell on the floor.

"Hey, it's not like you left me unharmed."

"What? You look fine." There wasn't a single scratch on his body. Kai raised his eye brows at me.

"Oh really?" Then he muttered something and suddenly, bruises appeared on his body too. Mostly scratches and bite marks. Then Kai turned around and my eyes widened with shock. There were deep scratches on his back. I think I've dug my nails into his skin and drew blood.

"Umm..." was all I could say. Kai turned back around.

"If anyone turned into the wolverine last night, it was you sweetheart" said Kai smirking. I flushed brightly. Feeling shy and embarrassed as well.

"Ah, great. We are even." Flashing Kai a smile, I rushed into the bathroom. I quickly closed the door behind me. I can't believe I actually got so wild last night.

"Holy crap on a cracker."

After a quick but thorough shower because I didn't want Kol to smell Kai on me, I got dressed properly and walked out of my bedroom. It hurt a little to walk but nothing I couldn't handle. Thankfully Kol hasn't arrived yet. I needed to convince Kai not to tell Kol anything. Because I haven't changed my mind about going back home. If Kol finds out about Kai and me, all it's gonna do is ruin my last few days in TVD world. But first, I went to the kitchen because I was kind of starving. Unfortunately I found Damon there. He grinned widely upon seeing me.

"Don't start Damon." I said rolling my eyes at him. I walked over to the fridge to get eggs and bread.

"How can I not?" said Damon making me sigh out a little. Of course. It would be stupid of me to think or hope that Damon wouldn't talk about my love life. "So it's Kai. I always knew it was him." said Damon proudly.

"Oh yeah, what gave it away?" I asked with flat tone of voice. Not being interested really.

"Oh you know. The way you look at Kai is different than the way you look at Kol."

"Huh." I said.

"But what I'm excited to know about is how Kol is gonna look at you after finding out you chose Kai over him" said Damon way too excitedly than I would've liked. "Wounding a man's ego, especially someone like Kol, it's gonna get you into a lot of trouble psycho lover."

Another nickname from Damon, great. "Kol isn't going to find out anything Damon. Unless of course you decide to tell him and make my life miserable just for the fun of it." I spoke sarcastically. Knowing if Damon does that I have Caroline to snap his neck.

"Oh my lips are zipped. But that doesn't mean he's not gonna find out Lo-li-ta." Damon said my name in a pervert-ish way. I rolled my eyes at him. Then I felt that someone was there with us. Instinctively I looked at the door. I got shocked to see Kol standing there. Damon looked up too and-

"Oh-o?" He said humorously.

"Kol!" I breathed out. I didn't know what to do. I was completely at loss. He obviously heard everything. His face said it all.

"So, it's him." Kol said with cold tone of voice.

"Kol, please I can explain." I said but things were already out of control.

"No need darling" saying that Kol started walking away. I went after him.

"Kol where are you going?" He didn't say anything to me. Kol used his vampire senses to figure out where Kai was in the house and went straight to the study room. Kol walked up to Kai and punched him in the face. Thankfully Kol didn't use his vampire strength otherwise he could've broken Kai.

"Kol!" I yelled behind them. Shocked but somehow I knew this would happen. I just wished it hadn't happened.

"I take this as a sign that you found out about me and Lolita. Well suck it up buddy. Cause she chose me" said Kai. I felt my breath getting stuck in my throat. This isn't gonna end well. Kol grabbed Kai's jacket roughly and got nose to nose with him. Kol looked absolutely murderous.

"She chose you because she doesn't know that you don't love her, you bastard" said Kol with enraged tone of voice.

"As if you do?" said Kai obviously patronizing Kol. He pulled Kol's hands off his jacket. "You even killed her once." Oh no Kai didn't poke in the sensitive spot. Kol growled at Kai and threw him across the room. Kai crashed into a book self. I realized this was just the beginning. It's gonna get nastier. Kai also started using his magic on Kol to attack him. He was most probably turning his blood into acid. That always weakens a vampire. I on the other hand ran away to find Stefan. He was my only hope at stopping this mad fight before one of them dies. Or both of them end up dead. Thankfully I found him soon.

"What the hell is going on?" Stefan asked confused. He obviously heard the crashes.

"Kol and Kai, they are fighting. Please stop them Stefan." Stefan went to see. I followed him. When we got there, Kol and Kai almost destroyed the room. With Kai using his magic and Kol using his vampire strength, it was one hell of a battle. If I was back in my own world and watching this fight sequence on screen, I might've enjoyed it. But now that I was stuck in the fight scene, it was not so enjoyable anymore.

"Kol, Kai stop it you two." Stefan got in between them.

It was like getting in between two giant elephants' fight. So obviously Stefan got crushed. In a blink of an eye, he was thrown aside. Damon got to his brother in vampire speed. That bastard was hiding somewhere and enjoying the show from distance. Well until Stefan got involved. Having no other choice, I decided to step in. There was a huge possibility that one of them is gonna accidentally hit me and I'll drop dead but I had to take that risk. I couldn't let Kai or Kol fight to death.

"Enough, both of you." I got in between them. So basically I was standing between my two lovers who hated each other. I remembered why I hate love triangles so much. While it might be enjoyable for others but it's damn exhausting for the persons involved. Especially for a girl against two gigantic douche bags.

Kol and Kai stopped fighting. But kept glaring at each other. "Now, I'm not gonna say, you want to hurt each other you've to go through me first, because that line is so used when it comes to love triangles and I personally find it lame. But I really wish that we could talk about this. You know, like normal civilized non-homicidal people. That would be great right?"

I looked at Kai and then Kol. I didn't know what to expect as their reaction to my proposal. They were just standing still and viciously glaring at each other and now and then glancing at me. After a moment, I got impatient and I snapped-

"Come on, people can sort out nuclear war by talking with each other."

"What's there to talk about? You slept with him." Kol said to me angrily. "You chose him over me."

"I love you too." I said timidly.

"Great you love him too. So you love both of us" said Kai rolling his eyes at me. Getting pissed off that I confessed my love for Kol so bluntly.

"What can I say? I've a big heart." I joked. Because seriously, I felt like I needed to lighten the mood first before getting down to serious talk. Both Kol and Kai were feeling too murderous to think straight or rationally.

"That's a good one" quipped in Damon. Still enjoying my love life crisis.

"This is a joke to you, isn't it Lolita?" Kol snapped at me with anger. I sighed out heavily. "Well news flash. This isn't a joke to me."

"Well I have to make fun of it Kol." I snapped getting serious now. "What else am I suppose to do? Get serious about what's going on right now. If I do that I'm only gonna end up making my last few days in this world, miserable as hell. And I'm selfish enough not to do that."

Silence fell over everyone. It lasted for a few moments. Then Kol spoke up- "So you still haven't changed your mind about leaving then?"

"No" I said quietly. Kol then looked at Kai.

"Silver lining. He wouldn't get to have you either." Kai glared at Kol for saying that.

"At least I got to sleep with her" said Kai being a dick. And of course he wanted to get a rise out of Kol. I gave Kai a scary look for saying that. But he only shrugged his shoulders at me nonchalantly.

"Don't worry buddy, she isn't gone yet. I still have time to get what I want" said Kol smirking at Kai. For some reason I didn't like the sound of it. I didn't want Kol to pursue me anymore. I've already made my choice.

"Look, Kol I'm sorry. I know I've hurt you. I know you love me. And I love you too. Just not the same way you do. I've always considered you as my friend. There was a time when I thought, I could fall in love with you but then I met Kai and I fell in love with him. He's the one for me. But that doesn't mean I care less about you Kol. I mean come on, my purpose of coming into this world was to keep you safe and save you from dying. So call me greedy, or a selfish bitch but I want both of you to coexist for a while and say goodbye to me together when the time comes."

After a dramatic pause I said to Kol- "Saying that, if you think getting the hell out of Mystic Falls and never seeing my face again would make you feel better then you are most welcome to do so. The last thing I wanna do is keep you around and torture you just because I want you around."

Silence consumed us once again. The Salvatore brothers were just being audiences. I waited for something bad to happen. Either Kol lashing out again or Kai bragging about sleeping with me. Speaking of that Kai was gonna get a hell of a talk from me for that later. How could he brag about sleeping with me? I am not some sort of a trophy. I was still waiting. Thinking of a lot of horrible things in my mind. However what Kol did was totally unexpected. At least for me. He came closer to me and engulfed me in a hug. I was surprised a bit at first but I hugged him back.

I didn't miss to see Kai rolling his eyes at us. It actually made me smile. Seeing him jealous. After a moment, Kol pulled away and said- "I'm staying."

I smiled at him. Then leaned forward and kissed his cheek. Kai rudely cleared his throat to disturb the moment. Kol smirked and said- "Suck it up Kai."

I couldn't help but laugh. I started thinking in my mind. I came out of a deadly situation quite easily. Kol and Kai's fight could've turned into a blood bath. But everything seems fine now. Well not fine but at least they are not fighting anymore or trying to kill each other. I guess I do handle things in a better way than I did in my own life back in the real world. I couldn't help but feel that I belong here. But the hanging locket around my neck with my parents photos in it, reminded me that I need to go back home. Hopefully soon enough. Before any other trouble comes into Mystic Falls.


	24. Chapter 24: The Last Day

**Chapter 24: The Last Day**

I inhaled deeply in the air of Mystic Falls. Kai was ready to send me back home. Of course he wasn't happy about it but Kai knew I wasn't gonna stay. I've already said good bye to everyone. They said they are gonna miss me if they remember me. I am gonna miss them too.

"You're really leaving" said Kol. He and I were spending some time together near the falls. Giving Kol some alone time was the least I could do after giving Kai my heart.

"I am." I said sighing out heavily. I looked at Kol and softly caressed his face with the back of my fingers. "But you'll be alright." I said confidently.

"I don't think so" said Kol sounding very upset.

"Go back to New Orleans." I said to Kol. "Be with your family. That's what you really want Kol."

"But my family doesn't want me or trusts me" said Kol with sad tone of voice.

"They love you Kol. Klaus is a bit paranoid but he'll learn to trust you if you don't screw things up for him." I said to Kol. I've already told him about Hope. Kol would never want to harm the baby. Actually if Klaus lets him, Kol would protect his daughter just like Elijah and Rebekah.

"Wish you were around my family longer. You handle everyone so well" said Kol gazing into my eyes. I sighed out a little.

"Kol, I-" he interrupted me right away.

"I know I know. You've explained yourself enough times" said Kol. I breathed out a laugh of sadness.

"Can I ask you for a favor?" I asked Kol hopefully.

"Not to kill Kai after you leave" stated Kol assuming that while rolling his eyes at me.

"That would be great too but I was gonna say, patch up with Davina. You like her." I stated knowing a small part of Kol does like her. And if they spend some quality time together, they might fall in love. Kol thankfully didn't deny what I said straight away. However he didn't give me any answer either. Guess he needed to decide himself first.

"Can I ask for something?" asked Kol. I nodded my head.

"Would you please let me kiss you? Just once" said Kol with hopeful tone of voice and intensity in his eyes. I thought about it for a moment then nodded my head. Kol stepped forward and leaned closer to me. I closed my eyes. I felt Kol's warm breath on my cheek. My heart started beating faster. Soon I felt Kol's lips against mine. He softly and affectionately kissed my lips.

Kol kept his lips pressed against mine. Savoring the moment. I grabbed onto his hair and started moving my lips against his. Kol immediately started kissing me back. His soft lips moldered against mine. Kol wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me against his body. Our lips moved against each other in sync. Minutes passed while devouring each others mouths. Finally I ran out of air and I pulled away from the kiss.

I was breathing heavily. My cheeks were flushed. I liked kissing Kol. Of course I did have feelings for him. However his kiss was only sweet and romantic. Kissing Kai was full of passion and sensation and love. I looked up and my eyes met with Kol's. He cupped my face and gently brushed his thumb against my temple.

"Thank you" said Kol.

"You're welcome." I said, happy that I could do something to make Kol happy before leaving. The kiss was more for him than for me.

"We should go back now. Kai must be waiting for me." Kol didn't say anything to that and only nodded his head.

We went back to the boarding house. Everyone was present there to say good bye to me. Among them Kai was not looking very happy. I looked at Stefan and told him with my eyes to give Kai and I a few moments alone. They all left the room. I walked up to Kai. I wrapped my arms around him from behind and put my head against the back of his shoulder.

"Are you mad at me?" I asked with romantic tone of voice.

"Of course I am. You're leaving me" said Kai at once.

"But you love me enough to let me go, don't you?" I turned Kai around to face me. He got water in his eyes. Of course Kai is capable of crying now.

"This is the most selfless I'm ever gonna be" said Kai.

"I know." I said pressing my forehead against Kai's. "And I love you more for that."

I pressed my lips against Kai's and kissed him. He immediately started kissing me back. Our arms wrapped around each other. Kai opened my mouth with his tongue and pushed against mine. Our lips ravished each other. A moan escaped my breath. Kai lightly bit onto my bottom lip. He was tasting my lips for the last time. And Kai didn't want to forget how my lips felt like against his. That's why he was kissing me so intensely and passionately. I was pouring all my feelings into the kiss too. When we ran out of air, Kai and I pulled away from the kiss. We stayed quiet for a moment. Enjoying the love for each other for last time. And feel each others warmth.

"It's time." Kol announced walking into the room. I slowly pulled away from Kai and looked at Kol. I nodded to him. Telling them that I was ready to leave.

Everyone re-entered the room. After a series of hugs and goodbyes, even Damon gave me a goodbye hug, I started counting down. Kai started chanting spells. He was channeling Kol for enough power since there wasn't any eclipse or full moon. Bonnie was helping too as much as she could. I was standing there, holding my locket which is a key now.

I moved my eyes around the room and looked at everyone. Boy, I am gonna miss everyone. My gaze fixed on Kol. I felt sad. Then I averted my eyes and looked at Kai. And I felt horrible. My heart was breaking into pieces. I sighed out heavily and tried to stay strong. My eyes could meet with Kai's only for a brief moment before a white light hit me. I couldn't see anyone or anything anymore. I felt like floating in that white light. Black spots appeared in front of my eyes. I felt extremely dizzy in my head. And wanted to throw up badly. But thankfully my feet touched the ground before I could pass out.

I fearfully opened my eyes. I didn't want to find myself in another screwed up place or in a different timeline of the show. When I finally looked around, I found myself back in my dorm room. For a moment I couldn't believe my eyes. I pinched myself and it hurt. I was really inside my dorm room. I am back in my world. I am back home. A sigh of relief escaped my breath. I felt like collapsing on the floor and cry for a while.

I quickly rushed out of my dorm room. I needed to find Jay. She would most probably notice soon that I'm no longer in the world of vampire diaries. Before she sends me back or does anything else, I needed to convince her that I too love vampire diaries now. And of course the originals. I understand her feelings now. But unfortunately I didn't find her anywhere around the campus. I looked for others. And found Sarah.

"Hey Sarah."

"Oh hey Lolita, what's up?" she asked.

"Where's Jay?" I asked restlessly.

"She left." Sarah informed me.

"Why?" I asked with a frown of confusion.

"She didn't say anything clearly. Just told us that her work here is done. That's why she needs to move out of this town" said Sarah. It didn't make any sense to me. Where would she go? And what was done?

"Oh and she left you an apology note for being rude the other day" said Sarah. She reached inside her bag and pulled out a small envelop. It was sealed.

"Thank you." I thanked Sarah and she left. I quickly opened the note. It said-

"Finally a fan of the vampire diaries. Join the club."

And the note ended with a smiley face. It made me smile to myself. Shaking my head, I tucked the note inside my jeans pocket. Well Jay's method may have been crazy and highly confusing to me but she did manage to get me hooked up with TVD and TO. So, Kudos to her.


	25. Chapter 25: Last Note

**Chapter 25: Last Note**

"Damn it, another two weeks break."

Lolita said cursing out loud. She just finished watching the last episode before the annoying break. Whatever Lolita changed in TVD and TO world, it definitely wasn't on the show. The show was going on, on it's own plot line. Her time out in the TVD world was just to make her a fan of the show. Not to have a real impact on it. Lolita opened Wikia app on her iphone. She's a member there now. Lolita started reading the comments other members posted and replied to some of them as well. Everyone is unhappy about the break.

"Thank god, the fan fiction stories are out there. They should keep me busy for these two weeks." Lolita said to herself. She mostly reads Kol and Kai fan fics. Her two lover boys. Now Lolita often thinks, how amazing it was to be with everyone in TVD and TO world. And she regrets not doing a lot of things that she would like to do now. Like saving all her favorite characters from danger and solve all their problems. Have a great time with them.

Suddenly Lolita noticed the locket hanging around her neck. Kai had enchanted it in TVD world. Made it a key of the door between her real world and TVD world. Can it still work? Lolita wondered...

**THE END**


End file.
